Mi dulce Mago Oscuro (Puzzleshipping)
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Yami se ha encontrado una carta rara del Mago Oscuro, más rara de las que él tiene... y si esta carta... ¿tuviera que ver con su pasado?...¿recordara lo que alguna vez hizo?...¿sabra quién fue?...¿o simplemente dejara que se repita la historia? *No dejes que nuestro amor se transforme en trajedia como julieta llevame a un lugar lejano... eso es lo que deseo*
1. Chapter 1

Un viernes, Yami Halackti, conocido como el Faraón o el rey de los juegos, estaba caminando por el centro comercial, cuando ve una tienda de cartas donde puede cambiar algunas de sus cartas para hacer más poderosa su baraja. Mientras observaba cada carta, sus ventajas, desventajas, habilidades espaciales, vio una carta parecida a su Mago Oscuro pero a la vez diferente, sin que se diera cuenta o por instinto la agarro, y luego la pago. Estaba como poseído, porque camino y camino hasta que llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, es que reacciono y ahora sí, observo detenidamente la carta. Como anteriormente había observado, se parecía al Mago Oscuro de su baraja, pero a diferencia del que tenía, este se parecía a él, y a la vez tenía diferencias, como la mirada, este la tenía inocente y sus mechones, este no tenía ninguno pero eran sustituidos por un pequeño flequillo en el centro de la frente. Una vez leído sus habilidades y demás, decidió traer esa carta consigo por si tenía un duelo.

Después de que Yami comiera, se bañara y se vistiera, salió con sus amigos, Joey, Ryo, Tristán, Malik y Duke.

-Hola chicos

-Hola, Yami

-¿Vamos a la arcada?

-Si

Una vez en la arcada, después de un rato apareció Tea

-Hola, Yamito

-¿Qué quieres Tea?

-¿No te alegra verme?-dijo en un tono "sensual"

-Ni en lo más mínimo-dijo tratando de zafarse de Tea, que se había abrasado a él

-¿Por qué niegas que te da gusto verme?-dijo apretando más su cuerpo al de Yami, para ver si tenía "alguna reacción"

-Me da repulsión tu presencia, la verdad, preferiría estar en un establo lleno de estiércol que contigo Tea-dijo logrando zafarse finalmente de Tea

-Tea, déjalo en paz, ¿quieres?-dijo un ya cansado Joey de la actitud de "señorita" de Tea

-¿A ti quién te metió en esto, perro?-dijo en tono de burla

-¿A quién llamaste perro?

-Aparte de perro, sordo

-Cállate, la única razón por la cual no te rompo la cara es porque eres mujer, porque si no, jura que ya estarías en un hospital

-Huy, si, mira como tiemblo-dijo burlándose más del pobre Joey

Sin que Tea se diera cuenta, los demás empezaron a alejarse de su vista y perderse entre la multitud. Para cuando se dio cuenta fue que Joey se fue por el lado contrario, creyendo que es a donde fue "su Yamito" (n/a: créanme que estoy por vomitar al incluir a la AMANZU no la soporto), sin que se dieran cuenta, Joey se escabullo de su vista y se reunió con los chicos

-Créanme, un día de estos la voy a matar-dijo Joey ya frustrado de los acosos de Tea hacia Yami  
-Sabes que desde hace tiempo pudiste demandarla y hacer que le pusieran una restricción-dijo Ryo

-Lo sé, pero créeme que será más divertido así, porque quiero ver que hará si salgo con alguien

-Cierto, yo igual quiero ver, pero si es necesario, la mato antes de que logre sus objetivos de eliminar a tu pareja-dijo Malik

-Olvidemos a Tea un rato, ya me dio dolor de cabeza-se quejó Tristán-Mejor vamos a divertirnos y olvidemos a esa mujerzuela

-¡SI!-dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?-pregunto Joey

-Mmmm... ¿Qué les parece al lugar que Tea más odia?-dijo Yami

-¿Cuál?-dijo Malik

-Al museo, recuerden, no soporta la historia y menos si es de Egipto

-Si-dijeron al unísono todos

Una vez decidido, todos fueron rumbo al museo. Lo que sorprendió a los chicos, fue la historia de un faraón sin nombre, que salvo a la humanidad de ser destruida, pero lo que más sorprendió a los chicos y sobresalto a Yami, es que el faraón tenía cierto parecido con él (Yami) y se quedaron más sorprendidos, al ver que el monstruo que estaba arriba de él se parecía al Mago Oscuro, pero Yami se quedó como ido, porque el monstruo se parecía al que había comprado recientemente.

-Yami, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Joey

-Yami-dijo Malik

-¡Yami!-dijo Duke

-¡YAMI HALAKTI!-gritaron al unísono todos sus amigos

-¿Eh?... ¿Pasó algo?-pregunto desconcertado Yami, provocando que a sus amigos les saliera una gota marca anime

-¿Estas bien? Andabas como poseído o algo-dijo Joey

-¿No notan bien las características del jeroglífico que está arriba del Faraón?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto un desconcertado Ryo

-Miren-mientras les enseña su carta y la pone al lado de la tabla-esta carta la compre hace unas horas

-Se parece a ti-dijo Joey

-Solo un poco, por la forma del cabello, y el color de ojos, porque tiene grandes diferencia-dijo Duke al hacerse de "sabelotodo"

-Eso es lo que me sorprendió hace rato cuando la compre, se parece a mí y al mago oscuro de mi baraja, pero a la vez es muy diferente

-¿Y por qué compraste la carta?, digo, no tiene puntos de Ataque ni de Defensa-dijo Tristán

-Si los tiene, la revise bien, solo que se activa por medio de un ritual

-Aja, y ¿cuál es?-dijo Duke enarcando una ceja

-Etto... no me acuerdo

-¿Y cómo sabes que es poderoso?-pregunto Joey enarcando una ceja

-Etto... pues porque... etto...pues como Kuriboh que parece débil, pero es fuerte

-Cierto, a Kuriboh le dicen el monstruo más débil en el Duelo de Monstruos, pero es muy fuerte si se le combina las cartas correctas-dijo Ryo con aire de pensativo-pero, ¿cómo estás seguro que esa carta te funcionará si ni siquiera la habías visto?

-Llámenlo corazonada

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-pregunto Malik

-Como dije, llámenlo corazonada, algo me llevo a la carta, igual que me llevo a las otras, esta debe tener algo especial

-Como digas-dijo Joey, luego volteo a ver su reloj-Miren la hora, tenemos que salir antes de que cierren el museo y nos quedemos encerrados con las momias

Todos asintieron y salieron lo más rápido posible del Museo. Una vez fuera, vieron que todos los locales empezaban a cerrar, se despidieron y cada uno tomo su propia dirección hacia su casa.

Una vez que Yami estuvo en casa, ceno, se bañó, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir. Una vez dormido, la carta del Mago Oscuro que compro ese día empezó a brillar, sin que despertara a su dueño, de ella salió una figura, era el Mago Oscuro parecido y a la vez diferente que Yami

-Faraón-susurró el chico-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero pronto recuperará su memoria, y el destino se cumplirá-dijo acercándose a la mejilla de Yami, depositando un tierno beso, luego hizo una reverencia y despareció.

_Al día siguiente_

Yami recién despertaba, se sentía un tanto extraño, como si algo estuviera por pasar; simplemente lo ignoro, se metió a bañar, se vistió, desayuno y les llamo a sus amigos para que pasaran el día viendo películas, pero cuando estaba por ver que películas ver, llamaron a la puerta, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una anciana que le sonreía cálidamente

-¿Qué deseaba?-

-Faraón, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos, le vengo a dejar algo que usted dejo a mi cargo

-¿...?-Yami no entendía nada, esa mujer le parecía extraña, pero le daba confianza

-Espero y que pronto recupere sus memorias-dijo la anciana, mientras sacaba una caja dorada que tenía el ojo de Horus en el frente. Yami, sin entender muy bien el por qué, agarro la caja y la vio por un momento, quería negar la caja, ya que pensaba no pertenecerle, cuando volteo a ver a la anciana, está ya había desaparecido

-Qué extraño-cerro la puerta-¿Qué debo hacer con esto?-dijo mirando la caja, al abrirla se encontró con la piezas de un rompecabezas, que vagamente le recordaron a la pirámide que tenía el faraón en aquella inscripción-Ahh... deberé dejarlo para después...-no termino la frase porque sus amigos recién llegaban

-Hola Yami-saludaron todos al unísono

-Hola-dijo desanimado Yami

-¿Qué tienes faraón?-pregunto Duke

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas faraón, Duke?-pregunto un tanto extrañado

-¿Te llame así?

-Si

-Ni cuenta me di, pero olvidándonos de eso, ¿qué tienes? andas medio raro

-No es nada-suspira-solo que algo no cuadra en esto

-¿A qué te refieres?


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola Yami- saludaron todos al unísono

-Hola- dijo desanimado Yami

-¿Qué tienes faraón?-pregunto Duke

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas faraón, Duke?- pregunto un tanto extrañado

-¿Te llame así?

-Si

-Ni cuenta me di, pero olvidándonos de eso, ¿qué tienes? andas medio raro

-No es nada- suspira -solo que algo no cuadra en esto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que algo pasa, desde ayer por la tarde, siento que algo extraño va a suceder... además, miren- saca el cofre

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntan todos los presentes

-No lo sé...una anciana me lo dio hace rato

-¿Puedes abrir la tapa?- pregunto Joey, Yami abrió la caja para ver que el contenido eran las piezas de un rompecabezas. Saco una, la pieza principal, que era el ojo de Horus

-Oye, ¿dices que te lo dio una anciana?- un asentimiento por parte de Yami -A mí me dio una anciana esto-dijo Joey mostrando un cetro

-¿Qué raro?- dijo Ryo -a mí me dieron esto- mostrando una sortija

-Y esto se pone 4 veces más raro- dijo Malik mostrando una llave

-Esto está realmente raro- dijeron los 4 elegidos al unísono, además de Duke y Tristán estaban sorprendidos de que sus amigos tuvieran unos artículos realmente extraños

Todos estaban asustados, sorprendidos y extrañados de que 4 de los presente tuvieran un objeto extraño, que parecían sacados de la nada, ni siquiera la propia historia sabía de la existencia de estos artículos, según su punto de vista

-Yami, ¿no crees que deberías armarlo?- dijeron todos sus amigos al unísono

-No sé qué pasaría si lo completo- decía mirando fijamente la caja- Además no sé qué dicen las inscripciones, puede que contenga magia o algo así- dijo mirando la caja y vio que sus amigos le iban a decir que la magia no existe- Si me van a decir que la magia no existe, ahórrenselo, ¿sí? Sé que es imposible que exista la magia, pero no sabemos que pensaban en el Antiguo Egipto, según lo que he investigado es que los reyes egipcios jugaban un juego de gran y terrible poder

-¿Cómo se llamaban esos juegos?- pregunto muy intrigado Tristán

-Juegos de las sombras- respondió Yami

-¿Y qué paso con esos juegos?- pregunto igual de intrigado Ryo

-Estos juegos de la sombras se convirtieron en una guerra que amenazaba con destruir a todo el mundo

-Según la historia que nos cuentas, ¿cómo se detuvieron?- pregunto Joey enarcando una ceja

-Dejen de interrumpir, si queremos saber la historia, dejen que Yami hable- gruño Malik

-Como dije, los juegos de las sombras amenazaron con destruir a todo el mundo hasta que un valiente y poderoso faraón encerró la magia apresándola dentro de los místicos artículos del milenio- dijo mientras veía los artículos que tenían y una imagen rápida se le cruzo la mente.

Yami recordó cuando encontró esa leyenda por Internet, vio una imagen hecha en piedra de personas portando los artículos del milenio, vio que eran parecidos a los que sus amigos tenían, solo que faltaban 2 (n/a: esto lo saque de la primera temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! Ya que dice más o menos lo mismo)

-¿Puedes mostrarnos esa información?- pregunto Duke, lleno de dudas

-Claro, no veo el problema- dijo Yami mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a buscar la información. Cuando la encontró se la mostró a sus amigos, en especial la imagen que daba a conocer los artículos del milenio

-Vaya, sí que esta raro- dijo Joey mientras observaba fijamente el cetro

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Malik mientras observaba la llave

-Yo tengo una gran duda, si estos son los místicos artículos del milenio- dijo Ryo señalando cada uno –Porque no están todos, es decir, falta la balanza que aparece ahí- dijo señalando a un hombre que portaba una balanza- Además, posiblemente el que tiene Yami es el que ese faraón portó, ¿no creen?

-No estoy seguro- dijeron los otros 5

-Vamos, piensen, según eso, el rompecabezas que el faraón portó, fue hecho añicos y enterrado en su tumba, no podemos estar seguros de que la caja que Yami tiene sea la que porta el rompecabezas hasta que sea completado

-Ryo tiene razón, creo que lo mejor sería que empezara a armar el rompecabezas, si quieren elijan una película- dijo Yami mirando a sus amigos por última vez, para después irse al comedor empezar a armar el articulo

Sus amigos vieron que Yami, decidido, se iba al comedor para armar el rompecabezas y saber si era el artículo que alguna vez un faraón antiguo porto, decididos a ver como se armaba, lo siguieron

-¿Por qué están aquí y no viendo una película?- pregunto Yami desconcertado

-Queríamos ver como se arma el rompecabezas, por si las dudas- decía Malik sonriendo

-¿Por si las dudas?, de que hablas

-Por si se vuelve a hacer añicos y no estas cerca del artículo- dijo Tristán lo más calmado del mundo

-Saben que si lo armo, no lo soltare

-Pero es mejor saber cómo se arma, a que tenerlo hecho añicos y no saber nada de él, ¿cierto?- dijo Malik

-Dejen que el rey de los juegos se concentre para que empiece a armar el rompecabezas- dijo Joey mientras le daba piñazos a los demás para hacer que se callaran

-Bien, pero Joey, no era necesario que les dieras de golpes- dijo Yami mientras una gota marca anime le salía al ver a sus amigos tallándose la cabeza por los golpes- y antes de que me respondas, tú mismo dijiste que guardaran silencio para que me concentrara, así que cumple tu regla- dijo Yami divertido al ver que Joey casi hablaba y se ponía las manos en la boca

Yami abrió la caja para empezar a sacar las piezas y hacer que encajaran, sus amigos expectantes, vieron como Yami se concentraba en armar, pasaron horas y horas, todos tenían ganas de comer, menos Yami

-Yami, ¿puedes parar e invitarnos algo de comer?- se quejaban Joey y Tristán realmente hambrientos

-Recuerden, que dijeron que no esperarían a nada, hasta que Yami lograra armar el rompecabezas- dijo Malik con mirada y sonrisa burlona de sus amigos, también tenía hambre, pero se aguantaría

-Malik tiene razón, además, ¿no quieren ver qué sucede con los artículos cuando el centro es armado?- dijo Ryo mirando alternadamente a sus amigos y como Yami se debatía en armar el rompecabezas

-Chicos si tanta hambre tienen, ¿por qué no piden una pizza?- dijo Yami sin apartar la vista de las piezas

-¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero?- dijo Tristán

-Me lo hubieran dicho, les prestaba, ya luego me lo devolvían- dijo Yami sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos

-Préstanos onegai, onegai, ¡ONEGAI!- dijeron los 2 al unísono

-Tranquilos- dijo sacando su cartera, sin dejar de mirar el rompecabezas- Aquí tienen- dijo mientras les daba el billete indicado para que compraran una pizza para todos los presentes

-¡Gracias!- bailaban de felicidad ambos mientras que los demás, sin contar a Yami, los veían con una gota en la sien

Los chicos llamaron para que les trajeran la pizza, cuando esta llego, Joey y Tristán salieron disparados con tal de obtener la pizza primero, pero Malik se les adelantó, pagó y llevó la pizza al comedor, este pidió a Ryo que le trajera los platos, vasos y refrescos para servir, pero se preocupó que Yami ni siquiera se preocupara de su salud, así que en lo que Ryo iba por lo que le pidió, él haría que Yami comiera algo

-Yami, deja eso- dijo Malik amablemente para que Yami comiera- Vamos a comer, debes de tener hambre también

-No, gracias, coman ustedes- dijo Yami sin siquiera mirarlo

-Yami, por favor, tienes que comer- dijo Malik preocupado por su amigo

-Déjalo- dijo Joey- Si no quiere comer, llamaré a Tea para que lo obligue a comer- con este comentario Yami dejo de lado el rompecabezas y empezó a buscar a Ryo para ayudarlo a servir la mesa

-Gracias, Joey- dijo Malik mientras chocaba las palmas con Joey

-Sabes cómo odia a Tea, así que si lo amenazas de que le llamaras pues el hará lo que con insistencia querías que hiciera- dijo el rubio mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa

Así que Yami y Ryo comenzaron a servir la mesa, mientras que Malik servía la pizza en los platos y Tristán, vigilado por Yami, servía los refrescos de cada uno. Así, todos comieron en paz, Yami varias veces intentaba agarrar el rompecabezas y seguir armándolo, pero Malik las mismas veces, le daba piñazos en la cabeza para decirle que hasta que terminara de comer es que continuaría armando el rompecabezas. Yami, resignado a obedecer a Malik, comió lo que le sirvieron, lavó su plato y continuó donde se había quedado con el rompecabezas, los chicos vieron que Yami realmente quería armar ese objeto, cuando terminaron de comer, todos le pidieron a Duke que lavara los platos y vasos, este se negó al principio pero lo convenció Joey cuando le susurró que le diría al peli-café que él (Duke) estaba enamorado de él (Tristán), Duke le cuestiono sobre si era capaz o no, pero al ver la mirada de reto que Joey le ponía, mejor se decidió y lavó todos los trastes, con un gran sonrojo surcándole la cara

-Yami, deja ese rompecabezas, se ve que es complicado, ya llevas más de 6 horas tratando de armarlo y apenas llevas la base- gruño Malik al ver que su amigo no desistiría de ello

-Malik tiene razón, yo que tú me rendía- dijo Joey- además, ni que tuvieras relación con él, según la inscripción, solo los elegidos por el rompecabezas lo lograran armar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Por primera vez en años estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Joey- dijo Tristán mientras llevaba sus brazos a la cabeza- Déjalo ya

Pero Yami no escuchó los comentarios de sus amigos, es más ni siquiera veían sus ojos, por más que se enfrascaba en resolver el rompecabezas, más ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo

-Yami, ¿nos estas escuchando?- dijo el peli-ceniza, pero al ver que Yami no reaccionaba se enojó más- Yami, al menos haz una señal de que nos escuchas- por más que hablaran e intentaran hacer que los mirara, este simplemente no les hacía caso, es como si no existieran

-¡FARAÓN, AL MENOS HAZ UNA SEÑA DE QUE NOS ESCUCHAS!- grito enojado Joey que agarro a Yami por la camisa y al hacerlo, su mirada fue revelada, todos se asustaron al ver los ojos y frente de su amigo…

Yami no tenía sus ojos rubís de siempre, sus ojos cambiaron a un color morado con fucsia, la mitad de arriba era morada y la de abajo era fucsia, además en su frente aparecía el ojo de Horus.

-¡¿YAMI?!- gritaron todos al ver a su amigo regresar al rompecabezas

-Por Dios, Yami, reacciona- dijo Joey zangoloteando a Yami para hacer que reaccionara, más lo único que salió de sus labios fueron unas palabras que estaban en otro idioma

- Jono'd melior impetro tergum ut Seto scriptor been vultus, Malik, aequalis, redit Marik, Ryo, oro vos ad regressurus Bakura, non in mood hic esse*- dijo Yami con un eco en la voz, como si estuviera hablando dos veces, para luego regresar a armar el rompecabezas

Sus amigos se preocuparon al ver que Yami no era el amigo que ellos recordaban, pero no tuvieron tiempo para seguir con sus preocupaciones ya que empezaron a tocar la puerta, todos decidieron dejar a Yami tranquilo para ver quién era el tocaba con tanta insistencia. Todos los chicos se llevaron una gran y desagradable sorpresa al ver que Tea estaba ahí parada, con una mini-falda y una blusa escotada

-¿Dónde está mi Yamito?- dijo Tea (n/a: me dan unas grandes ganas de que Yugi aparezca y le diga a la AMANZU que es de él y de nadie más, pero tengo que esperar, gran sorpresa que se va a llevar-risa psicópata-)

-Tea, esta vez ya es fuera de todo, no es porque nos desagrades, pero Yami no está en condiciones de ver a nadie, de hecho, ni siquiera es él mismo- dijo Tristán mientras que trataba de cerrar inútilmente la puerta, puesto que Tea había puesto su pie antes de que la cerrara

-Déjame entrar- dijo Tea y sin esperar invitación, entró

-¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de entrar?- cuestionó realmente molesto Joey de tener a una mujerzuela en casa de su amigo, si Yami se entera de que estaba ahí, pobre de ellos

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Perro- dijo con burla Tea- Ahora díganme, ¡¿Dónde está mi Yamito?!- exigió Tea, pero…

- Heba, sicut vobis volo hie erant vestram videre pulchra amethystus orbium, realiter quaeror vos, ubi eris?**- preguntó Yami con el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando se dirigió a sus amigos, además de que dio su localización a Tea y, esta no desaprovecho su oportunidad de obtener de una vez a Yami

-Yamito- dijo moviendo sus caderas- ¿Por qué no dejas ese tonto juguete por un rato y me prestas atención?- dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrándolo de manera "provocativa"

- Teana, egredimini de oculis non videre, tu mihi te magis repugnate vidi in vita mea: et nosti quoniam occurrit vobis quia consentientibus in te orta est officium scire, quis esses aut obliti eam?***- dijo Yami empujado con su codo a Tea, dándole en el pecho, esta como reacción se empezó a tallar el área "lastimada" y empezó a hacer un drama

-Yamito, ¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedes demostrar que me quieres? ¿Por qué…?- no termino la frase ya que empezó a sacar "lágrimas de cocodrilo", más solo fingía para que Yami se preocupara por ella y así garantizar que sería de ella

- Amo Heba, sit apertissimum intellegis?****- dijo Yami, aunque pareciera que no entendía lo que dijeran, él perfectamente entendía, más no podía expresarlo en el mismo idioma- An ut explicabimus? *****

Mientras que Yami y Tea se peleaban, los amigos del oji-rubí estaban escuchando la pelea, por extraño que les pareciera a los elegidos por los artículos del milenio, entendían perfectamente el idioma, primero no lo hicieron por la sorpresa, pero al escuchar a Yami decir "Heba, sicut vobis volo hie erant vestram videre pulchra amethystus orbium, realiter quaeror vos, ubi eris?" ellos le entendieron y rápidamente se las ingeniaron para hacer que Yami les contara quien es Heba

-Chicos, me asustan- dijo Tristán al ver que Malik, Ryo y Joey traducían lo que Yami decía

-De verdad chicos, ¿cómo le entienden?- dijo Duke al escuchar la traducción de "Amo Heba, sit apertissimum intellegis?"

-Ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo sabemos- dijeron al unísono los otros 3, sus amigos estaban realmente asustados con su traducción que no razonaban lo que harían una vez que Yami regresara en sí

Mientras con Yami y Tea

-¿¡De qué me hablas!?- cuestiono Tea

- Teana si non intel inquam, melius habere ex inferno, tu tamen, si occideret Heba, sed quod placet ut non sim Pharaoni: ******- dijo Yami de forma burlona (n/a: es entre burlona e indiferente)

-…- Tea lanzó un gruñido y le dio un piñazo a Yami, pero este ni se inmuto, luego, se fue de la casa –para la alegría de todos- y los chicos se acercaron a su aún poseído amigo

-Chicos, será mejor que dejemos a Yami un rato, vamos a ver películas en lo que termina de armar el rompecabezas- dijo Malik, dando señas con los ojos a Joey y a Ryo de que cuando terminara lo obligarían a que hablara y dijera quien es Heba

Yami no dijo nada, solo espero a que se fueran a ver películas, así, pasaron 2 horas más para que Yami continuara con el rompecabezas, sin que sus amigos lo vieran, ya casi lo terminaba, cuando solo faltaba la pieza principal, el verdadero Yami regreso, y puso la pieza en su lugar. Al hacerlo, tuvo una visión del pasado, se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver ese recuerdo…

Primero vio a dos personas paradas frente a una puesta de sol, cuando se acerca, vio que el más alto se parecía a él, solo que moreno y con ropas egipcias, y el más chaparro se parecía a la carta que había comprado, solo que con ropas egipcias y moreno. Ambos se veían frente a frente, el menor ansioso de saber qué es lo que el mayor le daría

-"_Acompáñame a mis aposentos"_- dijo el mayor, el menor solo le tomo la mano y le dijo con la mirada que lo seguiría

Una vez en la recamara del mayor, vio como este le cubría la mano, para revelar un anillo de compromiso, ambos sonrojados, el menor lo vio, parpadeó y miró fijamente al mayor y con la mirada lo cuestionó si de verdad era lo que acababa de ocurrir y no un sueño, el mayor cerro los ojos y le sonrió tan cálidamente que le creyó

Y sus sorpresas no terminan ahí, vio como el mayor agarro de la cintura al menor y le plantaba un apasionado beso, el menor no se resistió, correspondió el beso y soltó una lágrima de felicidad. El mayor lo fue empujando hasta que lo recostó en la cama, él se quedó viéndolo fijamente tapando con su cuerpo la luz de la luna que provenía desde la ventana, el menor se quedó extrañado por tal acción, pero vio que el mayor se recostaba sobre él, el hizo a un lado su cara, con eso, el mayor beso su sonrojada mejilla, el menor cerró los ojos en señal de que estaría dispuesto a todo, con tal de que ellos se quedaran juntos

El mayor fue besando los labios del menor, luego pasó por la mejilla de este e hizo un camino de besos mientras bajaba hacia su cuello

-"_Desearía vivir por toda la eternidad contigo_"- dijo el menor mientras disfrutaba de los besos que el mayor le hacía, el mayor se levantó y le sonrió, para luego decir…

-"_Yo no creo en el destino_"- dijo antes de empezar a sacar la camisa del menor, ante una reacción de su cara, que decía que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo

Vio muy, pero muy sonrojado que la pareja se hacia el amor, le daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos de que se trataba ese recuerdo, porque lo tenía, cuando escucho a la pareja decir

-"_Te amo_"- mientras ambos se acomodaban para dormir y entrelazaban sus manos

Yami hubiera seguido viendo más, pero sus amigos lo interrumpieron

-¡YAMI!- gritaron todos sus amigos, cuando vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y en su mano el rompecabezas del milenio ya completo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Jono será mejor que regreses con Seto, te ha estado buscando, Malik, igual, regresa con Marik, Ryo, te pido que regreses con Bakura, no estoy de humor para que estén aquí

**Heba, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder ver tus hermosas orbes amatistas, realmente te extraño, ¿dónde estarás?

***Teana, lárgate de mí vista, no quiero verte, para mi eres el ser más repúgnate que haya visto en toda mi vida y lo sabes desde que te conocí porque me comprometieron contigo, más rompí ese compromiso al saber quién eras de verdad ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

**** Yo amo a Heba, que te quede muy claro ¿entiendes?

***** ¿O te lo tengo que explicar detalladamente?

****** Teana, si no entiendes lo que te digo, será mejor que te largues, Heba te mataría si sigues aquí, aunque me gustaría ver eso, como Faraón no me lo permiten

Hasta aquí el segundo cap. Espero Reviews y críticas constructivas, creo que me quedo de la patada

watch?v=VGCEPcchNwc -EL LINK ES DE DONDE SAQUE ESO DEL RECUERDO DE YAMI :P


	3. Chapter 3

-¡YAMI!- gritaron todos sus amigos, cuando vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y en su mano el rompecabezas del milenio ya completo

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Yami mientras veía donde estaba y observaba el rompecabezas del milenio en su mano, pero aun con el carmín coloreando sus mejillas (n/a: wow, Yami sonrojado, nunca se vio en la serie, y yo lo hago –mira atentamente a Yami- realmente te ves lindo así, de seguro y Yugi se preocupa por ti)

-¿Por qué estas sonrojado?- dijeron de manera pícara Joey, Malik y Ryo, querían saber quién era Heba y porque su amigo no les conto nada de ella (n/a: realmente son unos bakas, no saber quién es Heba, muy amigos de Yugi resultaron ser ¬¬)

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Yami al no saber de qué sonrojo hablaban

-Fuera de rodeos, ¿Quién es Heba?- dijo Joey mientras sus amigos lo rodeaban

-¿Heba? No sé quién es Heba- dijo Yami mientras veía a sus amigos rodearlo para evitar que escapara… ¿Cuántas veces lo habían intentado y siempre se escapaba?

-No juegues con nosotros, te oímos decir "Heba, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder ver tus hermosas orbes amatistas, realmente te extraño, ¿dónde estarás?"- dijo Malik con una sonrisa maliciosa, quería saber quién era Heba y lo conseguiría

-Chicos, creo que están alucinando, no recuerdo haber dicho eso- dijo Yami mientras ideaba una forma de escaparse

-No en este idioma, sino que lo dijiste así "Heba, sicut vobis volo hie erant vestram videre pulchra amethystus orbium, realiter quaeror vos, ubi eris?"- dijo Joey con una sonrisa de gato

-Chicos, como dije, deben estar alucinando, nunca dije eso- dijo Yami, mientras a su mente acudía el recuerdo, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificara

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas?- dijo Ryo con una sonrisilla al ver a su amigo en esa situación, no le causaba tener una sonrisa de malicia, sino de burla, jamás pensó ver a Yami en semejante situación

-Por más que me pregunten, quién es Heba, no les voy a responder, no sé quién es- dijo Yami mientras aseguraba que escaparía

-Además de eso, afirmaste que tu amabas a Heba, dinos de una vez, ¿¡QUIÉN ES HEBA!?- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Ya se los he dicho, no sé quién es Heba, no sé de qué me hablan, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba armando el rompecabezas, luego una laguna y por último que puse la pieza principal del rompecabezas y de ahí una laguna, hasta que me gritaron para que regresara en si- dijo Yami mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de recordar como armó el rompecabezas, más solo le venía el recuerdo de la feliz pareja- Si no me creen es su problema, pero les digo la verdad

-Yami, entonces dinos a que se debe el sonrojo que está en tu cara, desde que te conocimos nunca te habíamos visto así, ni siquiera de pequeño- dijo Malik mientras trataba de recordar si Yami ya se había sonrojado anteriormente pero nada, los otros dos también se pusieron así, Yami aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar, así que se pasó por debajo de la mesa, hasta el extremo opuesto, los chicos al comer no acomodaron la mesa, se alivió por eso, ya que no haría ruido al escapar, y buscó la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí

-_No puedo creer los chicos crean que conozco a una persona llamada Heba_- pensaba el tricolor mientras se acercaba a un parque- _Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre_- suspiro, se sienta mientras que por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de la pareja besándose, recordando sin poder evitarlo cuando haciendo el amor, cosa que lo sonrojaba de sobremanera- _¿Quiénes eran?... ¿Por qué tengo ese recuerdo?... ¿Qué significa para mi ese recuerdo?_

Sin que Yami se diera cuenta, un hombre lo vigilaba, esperaba la señal de su jefe para hacer su movimiento

-**Lo tengo en la mira, espero la orden para proceder**- dijo el sujeto mientras que por su comunicador esperaba la respuesta de su jefe

-_**-Muy bien, procede**_- dijo una voz fría por el comunicador

El hombre hizo una seña, para dar aviso a los demás de que podían proceder con el plan, todos se acercaron al distraído rey de los juegos, lo rodearon, para cuando Yami se dio cuenta, era tarde, lo dejaron inconsciente, lo cargaron como costal de papas y lo metieron a una camioneta negra y se lo llevaron a una mansión

Sus amigos, que lo habían seguido cuando este escapo, querían disculparse por presionarlo a contestar algo que vieron que no sabía, además de devolverle el rompecabezas, pero vieron a unos hombres rodearlo, para cuando quisieron advertirle, era tarde, lo habían noqueado y raptado a un lugar desconocido. Así que todos lo siguieron a como diera lugar, no importaba que tan cansados estuvieran, siguieron a ese auto. Cuando vieron que se trataba de una mansión con máxima seguridad, pensaron que hasta ahí llegaría su camino

-Como quisiera ser invisible en este momento- dijo molesto Joey al ver que no podrían ayudar a su amigo, como respuesta la llave del milenio que Malik tenía comenzó a responder

-¿Pero qué…?- la pregunta murió en su boca al ver que la llave del milenio hacía que solo ellos se movieran, que los demás estuvieran quietos, según su punto de vista- ¿Nadie nos ve?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a uno de los guardias y no lo veía- ¡Podemos entrar sin que nos vean!- gritó lleno de alegría al ver que podrían ayudar a su amigo

Así, todos se mantuvieron en grupito para que ninguno fuera visto, buscaron y buscaron por un largo tiempo, solo que no encontraban rastro de Yami (n/a: solo ha sido la primera planta, faltan otras 2 plantas que buscar), subieron al siguiente nivel, volvieron a buscar y a buscar a Yami, pero no encontraron rastro de él, se estaban cansando, pensaban que nunca lo encontrarían, llevaban buscándolo alrededor de 3 horas, se dijeron que nada más terminarían de buscar en la siguiente planta y si no lo encontraban, se largaban de ahí

Yami estaba desmayado en un mueble, pero, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente, él tenía un sueño, era otro recuerdo…

Empezaba con el mismo chico moreno parecido a él sentado, aburrido de estar ahí; luego, bruscamente el lugar cambia, estaba en un pueblo, por lo que vio era un mercado, observaba detenidamente cada detalle del lugar, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía el por qué, cuando vio al chico, caminando con una capucha y con ropas más modestas de las que solía usar, caminó por todo el mercado, buscando una casa en particular, Yami estuvo persiguiendo, preguntándose por qué lo seguía, por qué tenía la sensación de que tenía que seguirlo, cuando vio que paraba frente a una casa, completamente humilde a la vista, comparada con las otras, esta posiblemente era la casa más humilde que en su vida haya visto. Vio que el faraón y ese chico hablaban

-_Vamos al río, ¿Qué te parece?_- dijo el faraón de manera dulce, a pesar de que en su mirada se podía ver seriedad

-_No puedo negarle nada a su majestad_- dijo divertido el chico

Caminaron por largo rato, tomados de la mano, sin decirse palabra alguna, pero siempre se mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose que estarían el uno por el otro

_-Realmente me gusta estar con usted, faraón_- dijo el chico más pequeño

-_Heba, ¿qué te he dicho?, llámame por mi nombre o dime Yami_- dijo el faraón de forma dulce

-_Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar_- dijo Heba cabizbajo, muy avergonzado de que no pudiera acatar las órdenes de su "amigo"

-_No estoy enojado, solo que me gustaría que me dijeras Atem o Yami, sabes que desde que te conocí, desde que me salvaste te debo mucho, por eso, además de que te conozco muy bien, pero sé que todavía tengo que conocerte más, pero te has ganado mi confianza, tanto que eres el único al que le permito llamarme Yami o por mi nombre_- dijo Atem mientras tomaba el mentón de Heba y hacia que el mencionado lo mirara a los ojos y también se sonrojaba por la cercanía

Yami al fin sabía quién era la famosa persona llamada "Heba" que sus amigos le preguntaron antes de que saliera. De la nada, vio a Heba frente a frente, vio sus orbes amatistas, sonrojándose internamente, pero quien tenía el control de las acciones era Atem, así que abrazo a Heba mientras que este se dejaba abrazar por el faraón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras él tenía su recuerdo, sus amigos lo buscaban, la sortija del milenio por fin reaccionaba en su búsqueda, se les hizo mucho más fácil encontrar a su amigo. Cuando lo encontraron, lo vieron dormido en un sofá, se aliviaron rápidamente, pero vieron que tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿A qué creen que se deba el sonrojo?- preguntó Malik mientras hacía que la llave los dejara visibles

-Quizá se deba a Heba- dijo Joey mientras miraba a los otros chicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Heba, por favor, deja de llamarme faraón, no te lo pido como monarca, sino como tu amigo_- decía Atem mientras se abrazaba más a Heba, Yami se sonrojaba por el simple contacto con Heba, nunca en su vida había tenido un contacto tan cercano con una persona, a su parecer, muy bonita, lo reconocía, le parecía muy hermoso ese chico egipcio, sus ojos amatistas, su cara aniñada, su mirada que demuestra inocencia, todo de Heba le parecía muy hermoso, nunca había conocido a alguien parecido a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus amigos estaban relajados viendo que Yami no corría ningún riesgo. Su tranquilidad acabo al ver que Yami empezaba a sudar frío, apretaba los puños y susurraba algo que no era entendible. Le pusieron el rompecabezas del milenio para que no lo olvidaran después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero todo sueño tiene que terminar, vio como cambiaba la situación, vio a Heba, con el anillo que vio a Atem darle, vio que él recibía un ataque directo, y escucho a Heba decir

_-Atem… no, Yami… mi Yami, siempre te protegeré, siempre espere que tu fueras feliz a mi lado, como yo lo fui a tu lado, no me importaba que dijeran, ahora me sacrifico para que puedas llevar al país a un mejor futuro, entendí que un doncel no debería ser monarca de Egipto_- decía Heba, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el ataque le daba de lleno, arrebatándole la vida al instante

_**-¡HEBA!**_- dijo Yami/Atem al mismo tiempo que el sueño se terminaba y despertaba agitado, sus amigos lo estaban observando

-¡¿QUIÉN ES HEBA?!- gritaron/cuestionaron todos sus amigos

-¿Heba?... ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Yami, haciéndose el que no sabía de qué hablaban

-Gritaste el nombre de Heba antes de despertar- decía Joey mientras su mirada y sonrisa se volvían pícaras- Dime, ¿estás enamorado de ella?- dijo mientras le daba unos codazos en las costilla de Yami

-No sé quién es Heba, ya se los dije- dijo Yami mientras que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido antes de desmayarse

-¿Y cómo es que gritaste su nombre cuando despertaste?- dijo Malik mientras enarcaba la ceja

-Pues…- Yami no pudo responder debido a que se oyeron pasos hacia esa dirección, Yami se preguntó dónde estaba, mientras que Malik usaba la llave del milenio para hacerlo invisible a él y los demás, dejando a Yami visible

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que el rey de los juegos al fin despierta- dijo una voz fría y soberbia

-Kaiba- dijo Yami cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba parada frente a él- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿quieres que te deje otra vez en ridículo?, ¿quieres que te venza de nuevo?- dijo Yami con gloria en sus palabras

-Esta vez te quitare el título de Rey de los Juegos, obtuve una manera de construir un monstruo más fuerte que ojos azules- dijo Kaiba con sobrada soberbia- ¿Vas a aceptar?, ¿vas a negarte?, yo que tú, elegiría la segunda porque si no, yo tomare el título y no será nada divertido

-Bien Kaiba, tendremos un duelo- dijo Yami resignado a tener ese duelo- _Espero y mi nuevo Mago Oscuro me sirva, confiare en él_

Kaiba guio a Yami a un salón completamente vacío, solo ocupado por ellos dos y, sin que Kaiba supiera, de los amigos de Yami también

-Jugaremos con estos discos de duelo- dijo Kaiba mientras una sirvienta le daba uno a Yami- Las reglas serán otras

-¿Cuáles son las reglas, Kaiba?- dijo Yami frustrado de que, además de que lo golpean y secuestran solo para tener un duelo, sus amigo están en cubierto en quién sabe dónde, su cabeza le da vueltas por el golpe que recibió

-Muy fácil, las reglas serán:

1- Los decks serán de 40 cartas

2- El duelo comenzara con 4000 puntos de vida cada uno

3- Los monstruos de nivel 4 o inferiores, serán convocados normalmente

4- Los monstruos de nive necesitan un sacrificio

5- Los de 7-9 necesitan 2 sacrificios

6- No podemos ver el cementerio de nuestro oponente

7- Los monstruos de polimerización no pueden atacar en el mismo turno en que son convocados

-¿Quedó claro?- dijo Kaiba mientras colocaba su baraja

-Muy bien- dijo Yami mientras escogía rápida pero sabiamente sus cartas, y luego las colocaba para dar inicio al duelo (n/a: no sé nada de duelos, pero los sacaré de unos capítulos de Yu-Gi-Oh! En lo que Yami saca a su dulce Mago Oscuro XD, además de que los dialogo serán los japoneses, ya que me familiarice con ellos)

-Yo inicio, ¡robo!- dijo Kaiba mientras veía sus cartas- coloco dos cartas boca abajo y convoco al vorse sangriento en modo de ataque y termino mi turno

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- dijo mirando la carta que sacó y elegía correctamente- coloco a Beta el Guerrero Magnético en modo de defensa, una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- saco una carta, le es inútil por el momento- Vorse sangriento, ataca a Beta el Guerrero Magnético

-¡Kaiba! No tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa- dijo mientras presionaba un botón- ¡La Barrera Santa, La Fuerza del Espejo!

-¿Qué?- dijo Kaiba mientras veía el ataque de su monstruo redirigirse a él y destruir a su monstruo- coloco una carta boca abajo y término mi turno

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- tomo la carta que le permitiría estar un paso más cerca de su victoria- Coloco a Alpha el Guerrero Magnético en modo de ataque, además de que cambio a Beta a modo de ataque, ahora, ¡Guerreros Magnéticos ataquen directamente!- dijo mientras que sus monstruos atacaban directamente a Kaiba, haciendo que sus puntos de vida bajaran a 900- Ahora sacrifico a Beta y a Alpha, para convocar al Mago Oscuro en modo de ataque- dijo mientras sus monstruos desaparecían y en su lugar aparecía el Mago Oscuro- Coloco una carta boca abajo y término mi turno

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- los ojos de Kaiba brillaron al ver la carta que tenía- Convoco a La Jinn, además uso esta carta mágica: Coste abajo- dijo mientras que su carta mágica aparecía en el campo- Ahora sacrifico a La Jinn y convoco al Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules, ahora mi poderosa bestia, destruye al Mago Oscuro, ¡Destrutive Burst Stream!- dijo al mismo tiempo en que el ataque daba al Mago Oscuro y bajaba los puntos de Yami a 3500- Termino mi turno

-Mi turno, ¡robo!, _ha destruido a mi mago oscuro, no sé qué tan poderosa es la bestia de la que me hablo hace rato, pero yo también tengo un monstruo más poderoso que el Mago Oscuro_- Convoco a Gamma el Guerrero Magnético, además de que lo sacrifico para que aparezca la Maga Oscura- dijo mientras que su monstruo aparecía y luego desaparecía para que la Maga Oscura apareciera en modo de defensa- Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

-Mi turno, ¡robo!- ya no quedaban opciones a Yami- Convoco al señor de los dragones en modo de defensa, además uso la carta mágica Flauta convoca dragones para llamar a los otros 2 ojos azules, ahora ojos azules, ataca a la Maga Oscura- y como lo ordeno, el primero ojos azules destruyo a la Maga Oscura- Segundo Ojos Azules, ataca directamente- y como lo ordeno, ataco directamente, bajando los puntos de Yami a 500

-Kaiba, parece que olvidas que tu carta me beneficia, llamo al Hechizo del Dragón- dijo mientras que su dragón aparecía en modo de defensa

-No importa, solo debo destruirlo, y en mi próximo turno te acabare- dijo mientras que el tercer ojos azules destruía al Hechizo del Dragón- Ahora utilizo la carta mágica de polimerización para crear al Máximo Dragón de los Ojos Azules- dijo mientras que sus dragones se fusionaban- ¿Qué te parece Yami? Término mi turno

-Como Alpha, Beta y Gamma están en el cementerio puedo llamar a Valkyrion el Guerrero Magno- dijo Yami mientras- Valkyrion, ataca al Señor de los Dragones- y así lo hizo- Ahora revelo mi carta mágica, Las espadas de Luz Reveladoras

-¿Qué tan desesperado estas?- dijo con burla Kaiba- Para que retrases 3 turnos lo inevitable

-Uso Renace el Monstruo para traer a la Maga Oscura en modo de defensa, además de que convoco al Gran Escudo Gardna y coloco una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno

-Mi turno, ¡robo!- Saca la carta y la mira- Convoco al Caballero de la Hoja en modo de ataque

-Kaiba, acabas de darme una gran ventaja

-¿Qué?

-Tu monstruo ha activado mi carta trampa, ¡Innovación oscura!- dijo mientras que la carta es revelada- Cuando mi oponente llama a un monstruo se activa mi carta trampa, haciendo que sacrifique a ese monstruo y uno mío para llamar a una criatura hechicera- dijo mientras que el Caballero de la Hoja y el Gran Escudo Gardna desaparecían y salía un ataúd del que salió el Mago Oscuro en modo de ataque- Termino mi turno

-Vaya, Yami sí que está buscando la forma de ganar- dijo Malik mientras que todos observaban el último movimiento de Yami

-¿Por qué no nos hacemos visibles y apoyamos a Yami?- dijo Joey mientras veía fijamente a sus amigos

-No lo sé- dijo Duke mientras que se ponía a pensar

-Chicos, sé que están ahí, así que háganse visibles- dijo Yami con toda la calma del mundo, pero mirando seriamente al oji-azul, que lo miraba con una cara perdida. Sus amigos se tensaron, al saberse descubiertos- Chicos, recuerden que tengo el rompecabezas, uno de los artículos, así que puedo escucharlos aunque no verlos- Los chicos no tuvieron opción más que dejarse ver, Kaiba se enojó al principio, pero cambio su expresión la pensar que ellos serían testigos de cómo él se convertiría en el rey de los juegos

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- dijo mientras coloca un monstruo en modo de defensa- Término mi turno

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- dijo Yami mientras veía la carta de su victoria, solo faltaba el monstruo- Coloco una carta boca abajo y término mi turno

-Es mi turno, ¡robo!- colocó otro monstruo en modo de defensa y coloca una carta boca abajo- término mi turno, además que en el próximo mis monstruos te atacaran

-Eso lo veremos, Kaiba- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y confiaba en la carta que iba a sacar- ¡robo!- saca la carta necesaria, gracias al poder de su rompecabezas, se empieza a reír

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo molesto el CEO

-Ya todo terminó, Kaiba, y terminará con mi victoria- dijo mientras que en sus ojos había un brillo de gloria- Activo mi carta ritual, ¡Hechicería Oscura!

-¿Qué hace esa carta?- dijeron todos los presentes

-Muy bien si quieren saber- dijo mientras su carta se revelaba- Esta carta se activa cuando tengo al Mago Oscuro y a la Maga Oscura en el campo, ya sea en modo de ataque o defensa, sacrificándolos para que salga el Hechicero Oscuro, dijo mientras sus Magos eran enviado al cementerio y en su lugar aparecía un niño, con traje del Mago Oscuro

-¿Esa es tu mejor carta?- dijo con burla el CEO- ¡Haz perdido la cabeza!

-Yami, no es momento para que pruebes la carta- dijeron todos sus amigos

-El Hechicero Oscuro gana su ataque y defensa de la suma de los del Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura, en total su ataque es de 4500 y su defensa es de 3800, además gana 500 puntos por cada carta mágica usada- dijo mientras que los puntos del Hechicero Oscuro subían a 7000

-¿¡7000 puntos de ataque!?- dijeron sorprendidos todos los presentes- Imposible

-Kaiba, no solo hace eso mi carta, además, por convocarlo y gracias que no hay cartas mágicas o de trampa en el lado de mi oponente, me bonifica dándome 1000 puntos de vida- dijo mientras que sus puntos subían a 1500- Como fue invocado por medio de un ritual no puedo atacar, pero uso esta carta mágica- dijo al tiempo que el ataque de su monstruo subía a 7500- ¡Ataque rápido!, Hechicero Oscuro, acaba con el Máximo Dragón de los Ojos Azules- y sin rechistar, el Hechicero acabó con el dragón, y con eso, los puntos de vida de su amo

-Impo…sible- decía insistentemente Kaiba, al ver a su dragón derrotado y el, otra vez, perdió un duelo, pensó que no perdería, se dio cuenta, que fue vencido por una carta que ni siquiera daba la cara- ¡Haz que muestre la cara!

-¿Eh?... Kaiba, ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo mirando a Kaiba

-Tu monstruo no ha dado la cara, quiero ver la cara del monstruo que me derrotó- decía Kaiba con una mirada llena de rencor

-Muy bien- dijo mientras suspiraba- Hechicero Oscuro, muestra tu rostro a mi oponente- dijo mientras que el monstruo levantaba la mirada. Cuando vieron que levantaba lentamente el rostro, se congelaron al instante, para no perder detalle del monstruo que dio la victoria a Yami. Cuando levantó el rostro, todos los amigos de Yami se empezaron a burlar de Kaiba al ver al niño. Kaiba se moría de la vergüenza por ver al monstruo

Un niños, más chaparro que Yami, con unos ojos grandes, de color amatista, irradiaban inocencia, además de que se complementaba con su cara aniñada, parecía que veías a un niño con el traje del Mago Oscuro, en vez de a un monstruo de duelo

-¿Esa es la imagen del monstruo que me venció?- dijo Kaiba conteniendo las grandes ganas que tenía de ir y golpear a Yami- ¡Qué patético!

-¿A qué te refieres, Kaiba?- dijo Yami mientras se ponía a la altura de Kaiba, para después de voltearse y ver de frente a su Hechicero Oscuro

-Heba…- susurró sorprendido de ver a su monstruo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

: / / w w w . . c o m . m x / ? n u m = 1 0 & h l = e s & t b o = d & b i w = & b i h = 6 6 7 & t b m = & = D – : & = : / / . – u s – . & = & = : / / . / 5 / 9 / 5 / 9 / / . j p g % & w = 8 4 6 & h = 6 3 4 & e i = & = 1 & = h c & v p x = 5 2 0 & v p y = 3 1 4 & d u r = 2 3 2 & = 1 9 4 & = 2 5 9 & t x = 1 2 3 & t y = 5 6 & s i g = & = 1 & = 1 3 3 & = 1 7 7 & = 0 & = 2 7 & v e d = 1 t : 4 2 9 , r : 1 3 , s : 0 , i : 1 2 5 -es la imagen de Yugi como el Mago Oscuro, solo quítenle los espacios

Bueno, creo que me quedó de la patada como el otro, aclaro que nunca he tenido un duelo, y el que tuve fue con cartas débiles y mágicas, y quedó inconcluso, así que me guie de los capítulos de la serie original para sacar el duelo de Kaiba y Yami, además de que tuve que buscar las cartas de ambos para poder tener en claro cómo sacarlo


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Esa es la imagen del monstruo que me venció?- dijo Kaiba conteniendo las grandes ganas que tenía de ir y golpear a Yami- ¡Qué patético!

-¿A qué te refieres, Kaiba?- dijo Yami mientras se ponía a la altura de Kaiba, para después de voltearse y ver de frente a su Hechicero Oscuro

-Heba…- susurró sorprendido de ver a su monstruo y luego se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver la vestimenta de su monstruo. Cuando lo vio de espaldas, lo vio como si fuera el Mago Oscuro, porque se confió en eso, más cuando lo vio de frente, casi, casi le daba un derrame nasal

Lo que veía era al chico que en el pasado llamaban Heba, con la ropa de la Maga Oscura, pero con los colores del Mago Oscuro, solo que en vez de que el chico fuera moreno, era blanco, blanco como la porcelana, le daban ganas de tocar su piel, para saber si era tan suave como se veía, se encontró a si mismo pensando en hacer lo que Heba y Atem hicieron cuando le vino el primer sueño (n/a: Yami, sí que eres un pervertido ¬¬', está bien que Yugi te pusiera colorado por vestirse como la Maga Oscura pero bájale a tus pensamientos), solamente que con ligeros cambios al traje, como que el color de los bordes son morados, del mismo morado que sus ojos, el color azul del traje, era igual al color de Kaiba, además de que el báculo es de color azul marino y, en vez de que fuera un caracol como el de la Maga Oscura, era una esfera que lo rodea, como unas ramas. Claro, en vez de la falda de la Maga Oscura, es un short pero un poquitín más corto que la falda de la Maga Oscura

Yami estaba perdido en sus recuerdo, pensaba haber visto a alguien como el monstruo que tiene en frente, pero no se acordaba de donde, pero debido a las ropas que llevaba, le era imposible el concentrarse en su búsqueda, le daban unas grandes ganas de ir y tocar a ese monstruo para ver si lo que veía era un holograma o era un verdadero ángel, ya que para él, ese niño, así lo parecía.

-A la cuenta de 3, ¿entendido?- dijo Joey, ya cansado de ver que Yami no despertaba y de estar gritando y gritando (incluido Kaiba, este le chasqueaba los dedos enfrente, pero parecía que era invisible)

-Entendido- dijeron todos

-1… 2… 3… ¡YAMI/FARAÓN!- gritaron todos los presentes para sacar de su ensoñación a Yami (n/a: le gritaron en la oreja._.)

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yami confundido. A todos les causó una caída al mejor estilo anime

-¿Acaso no prestas atención?- dijo Kaiba- Lo paso del perro pero del Rey de los Juegos… no me la trago

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON PERRO!?- gritó Joey en un enfrentamiento

A Yami solamente le salió una gota anime al ver que empezaba una pelea, sabía muy bien que ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero su orgullo causaba que no lo dijeran o demostraran abiertamente, pero, debido a la cantidad de años que habían pasado juntos Joey y él, además de que cada vez que Kaiba aparecía, Joey no podía evitar "enojarse" al igual que Kaiba, por ser tan descuidados, Yami ya vio que ambos se quería, al igual que Tristán y Duke, ambos decían no soportarse por la hermana de Joey, pero no les importaba Serenity, les importaba ver si sentían celos el uno del otro, de los 2, el más obvio es Duke, el que más trabajo le costó, además de Kaiba, era Duke, sus amigos Ryo y Malik eran los únicos que no habían demostrado referencia alguna hacia sus sentimientos amorosos, en fin, casi todos los que conocía podían ser presa fácil a adivinar sus sentimiento, una habilidad dada desde que nació, junto con el poder de ganar duelos.

-¡Yamito!- gritó, para su desgracia, Tea, corriendo hacia él y lo empezó a abrazar, apretando su pecho contra el brazo de Yami (n/a: .e.e ya saben a qué me refiero, como la %&$/# que es, empezó a tratar de engatusar a Yami)

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- dijo Yami tratando de zafarse del agarre y poder quitar la carta de su disco de duelo e irse a su casa, pero la zorra no quería irse de ahí ni soltarlo, desde hacía meses que andaban así, esa mujerzuela andaba detrás de él por su fortuna, cuando niños, nunca lo volteó a ver porque no sabía quién era, pero ahora que eran adolescentes, andaba tras la fortuna que por derecho le pertenecía: Sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía 12 años, ahí salió que él era hijo de 2 empresarios multimillonarios, pero para la suerte de Yami, él estaba en Egipto, regresó a Japón cuando tenía 14 años, un poco más recuperado de la tragedia pero aun así, extrañaba a sus padres, vivía solo, ningún familiar se quiso hacer cargo de él. Una vez que logró convencer a las autoridades egipcias y japonesas, se fue a la casa que sus padres le regalaron para su cumpleaños número 10, le dijeron que se quedaría ahí el tiempo que quisiera, ellos lo llamarían todas las mañanas y todas las noches, para estar seguros de que estaba bien. Estando ahí, los acosos de Tea comenzaron, sabía bien que lo que quería era estafarlo con tal de obtener el dinero que le pertenecía, pero que todavía no heredaba, hasta que cumpliera 17 (establecido en los testamentos de sus padres) cosa que faltaba poco

Con el "abrazo" que Tea le estaba dando a Yami, el monstruo al verlo, se puso rojo de ira, fue hasta donde estaban ese par y comenzó a jalarle el cabello a Tea, todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver que un monstruo jalaba el cabello de una mujerzuela y que esta no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Al poder soltarse, intentó golpear al monstruo, pero Yami quitó la carta de su Disco de Duelo y desapareció, en lo que Tea buscaba la forma de encontrarlo, Yami y sus amigos empezaron a escapar. Kaiba los ayudó, ya que a él tampoco le agradaba que una zorra anduviera en su empresa, una vez fuera de la habitación, llamó a seguridad para que la sacara, en lo que llegaba seguridad, Yami y sus amigos comenzaron a evacuar el edificio para evitar otro encuentro

-¡Eso fue genial, Yami!- dijo eufórico Joey

-¿Cómo hiciste que tu monstruo le jalara el cabello a esa zorra?- dijo Duke

-Mejor que eso, ¿cómo lograste hacer que la llevara del cabello por un rato antes de soltarla?- dijo Tristán igual de eufórico que Joey

-Chicos, esperen un segundo- dijo Yami deteniendo a sus amigos con el interrogatorio- Yo no le di una orden a mi monstruo, él solamente lo hizo, quizá vio que odio a Tea y por eso hizo eso

-Pero, ¿por qué le jalaría el cabello?- dijo Malik

-No sé, les digo que yo no le ordené nada, solamente sé que empezó a jalarle el cabello a esa mujerzuela y después, si no quito la carta de mi Disco de Duelo, se hubiera empezado una guerra- dice mientras saca su carta del Hechicero Oscuro para mirarla y cuestionarse que lo había impulsado a actuar así, sus amigos también se acercaron a ver su carta, no vieron nada diferente a lo que había visto en el duelo.

-Nos vemos- gritó Joey para hacer despertar a Yami, para cuando Yami levantó la mirada, Joey ya se iba, todos se fueron, dejando al Rey de los Juegos solo. Yami se encaminó a su casa, para poder estar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones de que la zorrita lo persiguiera, ya que en su casa tenía guardias de seguridad con la foto de Tea para evitar que esta entrara a molestar a Yami.

Una vez en casa, Yami se fue a su habitación para poder relajarse y pensar más claramente lo que había pasado con Tea y su monstruo, además de que tenía una gran pregunta "¿Por qué veía a su monstruo con ropas de la Maga Oscura?" pero tenía grandes incógnitas, quería resolverlas 1 a 1

-_¿Acaso hice algo mal?, Faraón_- dijo una voz un poco aniñada que salía desde donde estaba su deck, pero no sonaba completamente aniñada, sonaba como de un adolescente de 12 o 13 años

-¿Quién anda ahí?- demandó Yami al no saber quién era el dueño de la voz

-_¿Está molesto conmigo?_- preguntó la misma voz mientras trataba de hacerse corpóreo ante Yami

-…- Yami no iba a decir nada hasta que descubriera de dónde venía exactamente la voz

-_Por favor, diga algo…_- mientras empezaba a oírse el llanto de alguien, Yami vio al niño que él llamaba Heba

-No llores por favor- dijo y como reflejo fue a abrazarlo, aunque tenía la duda de por qué lo hacía si era un holograma, aunque su sorpresa fue ver que lo podía tocar como si de un humano se tratara

-_Dígame si hice algo mal, por favor…_- decía el monstruo mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su dueño (n/a: ¬¬ no quiero mal pensadas, me refiero al dueño como dueño de la carta ¬¬)

-¿Por qué quieres saber si hiciste algo mal?... no te entiendo- decía Yami mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y parte de la espalda para tranquilizarlo

-_Porque me sacó de su Disco de Duelo, creo que hice algo mal_- decía el monstruo un poco más tranquilo

-Tranquilo, quité tu carta para que no se iniciara una guerra, además de que tenía miedo de perderte contra esa… mujer… si es que se le puede decir así- decía con rabia Yami de tan solo pensar en Tea

-_¿Por qué habría de perderme contra "ella"?_- dijo el monstruo igual de asqueado de tan solo pensar en esa tipeja

-Antes de continuar, quiero sentarme en mi cama para poder entender todo bien y explicarte todo bien- dijo Yami mientras se encaminaba a su cama y su monstruo le seguía- Si no te molesta, yo iniciaré las preguntas

-_No hay problema_-

-¿Quién eres?

-_Antiguamente me llamaban Heba, pero ahora prefiero que me digan Yugi…_- decía Yugi mientras la tristeza lo recorría al saber que tendría que enfrentar al pasado- _Desgraciadamente, tendré que irme un día de estos, no sé si regresaré, pero sé que vengo cada vez que mi faraón tiene problemas o necesita enfrentarse a algo_

-¿Por cuánto tiempo ha sucedido eso?

-_Cerca de 3000 años_

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-_Como seguramente usted vio, yo era un niño egipcio llamado Heba, después de unos acontecimientos, morí en vez de que el faraón muriera, sin embargo, renací como un monstruo del juego que ahora llaman Duelo de Monstruos, con el paso de la guerra que ganó mi faraón, él también murió, ninguno de los 2 ha podido descansar_

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-_Porque cada cierto tiempo, una amenaza emerge y mi faraón debe de renacer antes de que llegue en un momento crítico y, como uno de los más fieles monstruos de él, debo de renacer con él_ - dijo Yugi soltando una risita al recordar una de las miles de veces que ha renacido

-¿Quiénes son los otros monstruos fieles al faraón?

-¿_No se han presentado?_- preguntó extrañado

-¿Quiénes?

-_Mahad, Mana, ¿por qué no se presentaron ante el faraón desde hace mucho? Y así me evitaban explicarle con manzanitas y frijolitos todo_- dijo enojado Yugi

-_**Lo sentimos**_- dijo Mahad saliendo de su carta

-**No era nuestra intención no decirle, pero debido a que tú todavía no renacías, pensamos que no era necesario**- dijo Mana saliendo de su carta

-Así que eran el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura- dijo Yami asombrado de que nunca hubiera sospechado

-_¿Cuál es la excusa de esta reencarnación?_- dijo Yugi un poco desesperado

**-****Pues, como siempre estamos juntos en un mismo deck, se nos hizo raro que esta vez no estuvieras en el deck inicial de nuestro faraón**

**-**_**Sabes que siempre dependemos de ti para que le expliques con calma o con detalles que nosotros desconocemos, en especial por "ese" detalle**_

**-****Mahad lo dijo**- dijo Mana para levantar las manos en el aire en signo de que se rendía

-_Saben a la perfección que no podemos perder tiempo_- dijo Yugi un poco sonrojado por el pequeño detalle que Mahad le recordó y que quería olvidar, nunca le contaba a su faraón reencarnado, sin memorias, sobre lo que sucedió hace muchísimos años- _Además, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirles, que si no estoy en el deck inicial, ustedes tienen la obligación de decirle que está pasando para que me busquen y podamos evitar que otra amenaza venga a la tierra?_

-Chicos, estoy aquí- dijo Yami tratando de llamar la atención de sus monstruos

**-****Lo sabemos, pero recuerda que es tu deber decirle, ya que nosotros, a pesar del pasado que nos une a los 4, tú tienes más relación con él de lo que Mahad y yo podamos tener**- decía Mana mientras trataba de obtener sus formas del antiguo Egipto

**-**_**Mana, deja de intentar devolvernos nuestras verdaderas formas, ninguno la recuperará a menos que los 4 estemos de acuerdo y según como van las cosas**_- decía Mahad mientras veía a Yami irse de la habitación**- **_**No lo conseguiremos a este ritmo**_

-**Príncipe**- Mana iba a salir tras Yami, pero Mahad la detuvo para evitar otra pelea contra Yugi

**-**_**Mana, recuerda que ellos tienen una íntima relación que nosotros no vamos a poder comprender jamás**_- decía Mahad para evitar que su aprendiz saliera disparada atrás del faraón

**-****Lo sé, pero es extraño, durante casi 3000 años nos hemos mantenido unidos Yugi, tu y yo… ¿por qué ahora es diferente?**- decía Mana frente a su maestro

Mientras Mana y Mahad trataban de llegar a un acuerdo del porque esta vez les tocó una reunión diferente a las que anteriormente habían tenido, Yugi iba tras Yami para evitar que cometiera una locura

-_Faraón, deténgase_- gritaba Yugi para evitar que se alejaran demasiado de su carta

-…- Yami se hacia el sordo, no quería hablar, lo habían ignorado, además de que hablaban de un pasado que jamás recordaría, sabía que hablaban de cuando estaban en Egipto porque sus rasgos cambiaron ligeramente a unos parecidos a los ciudadanos que soñó en las últimas 24 horas (n/a: tan poquito y ya tiene como 3 recuerdos._.)

Yugi, al ver que lo ignoraba por completo, decidió ponerle fin a eso, creó una barrera, como la Fuerza del Espejo, para evitar que Yami continuara con su camino y poder hablar con él

-_Faraón, por favor no me ignore_- decía Yugi con la cabeza baja

-Como tú no me ignoraste hace rato- decía Yami enojado- Solamente les intereso por quién fui, no me conocen, no saben quién soy ahora

-_Por segunda vez en muchos años, escucho esa frase_

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Antes de que este horrible ciclo sin fin comenzara, el verdadero faraón le dijo a alguien de nombre Jono que nadie lo conocía, que solamente estaban interesados en que era, que no lo conocían y no saben quién era realmente_- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nostálgica- _Además de que el Sacerdote Seto le hizo ver que los que eran más apegados a él, los que se conocían desde bebés prácticamente, eran en las personas que podía confiar_

-¿Sacerdote Seto?- dijo anonado- Niño, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas

-_¡No me llames niño!_- dijo Yugi- _Tengo mi nombre y ese es Yugi_

-Como sea- dijo Yami- Me vas a explicar cada cosa, quiero detalles, sé que hablaban de algo en especial y quiero que me lo digas- dijo Yami con voz autoritaria

-_No puedo explicarle ese detalle, faraón_- dijo Yugi

-¿Por qué?- dijo un poco molesto Yami

-_Es parte del contrato para que podamos renacer cada que haya una amenaza_- decía Yugi un poco triste

-¿Qué contrato?

-_Para poder renacer, ninguno de los 4 debe mencionar un pasado que nunca volverá, el inicio de todo, la razón por la cual usted está aquí el día de hoy, si se rompe esa regla, él que la rompió debe pagar con irse y no volver nunca más_- decía un poco triste Yugi al pensar que su pasado jamás se repetiría, aunque fuera un pequeño deseo que había pedido a los Dioses Egipcios antes de renacer en el tiempo actual

-Vamos a mi habitación, creo que necesitaré que me expliques muchas más cosas, pero quiero que no te saltees nada de lo que me puedes decir

-_Muy bien_

Y así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

: / / 2 5 . . . j p g -sería algo como eso, ya que la Maga Oscura está en Genderbed, así que es más fácil saber cómo sería su traje con Yami, Atem, el Faraón, Henry o como gusten en llamarle

Este capítulo me costó un coco, más porque no había tenido tiempo para nada, hace 3 semanas, murió alguien muy importante para mí, misma semana que inicié este capítulo, ella me estaba aconsejando sobre cómo seguir otro fic que no pertenece a Yu-Gi-Oh! Pero que está quedando más o menos, no había tenido cabeza para nada, esa misma semana no fui a la escuela, estaba tan triste que no quería despertar de mis sueños, donde ella y yo estábamos juntas, en recuerdos de nuestra niñez, pero en fin, apenas me vengo recuperando, de a poco voy, pero voy a lograr salir adelante de este trauma que vengo sufriendo, que realmente es muy grande debido a la edad en que murió y la forma en que murió

Sayonara~


	5. Chapter 5

-_No puedo explicarle ese detalle, faraón_- dijo Yugi

-¿Por qué?- dijo un poco molesto Yami

-_Es parte del contrato para que podamos renacer cada que haya una amenaza_- decía Yugi un poco triste

-¿Qué contrato?

-_Para poder renacer, ninguno de los 4 debe mencionar un pasado que nunca volverá, el inicio de todo, la razón por la cual usted está aquí el día de hoy, si se rompe esa regla, él que la rompió debe pagar con irse y no volver nunca más_- decía un poco triste Yugi al pensar que su pasado jamás se repetiría, aunque fuera un pequeño deseo que había pedido a los Dioses Egipcios antes de renacer en el tiempo actual

-Vamos a mi habitación, creo que necesitaré que me expliques muchas más cosas, pero quiero que no te saltees nada de lo que me puedes decir

-_Muy bien_

Y así, ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de Yami para hablar cómodamente, Yugi le pidió a Mahad y a Mana que se retiraran, él le explicaría todo a su faraón

-Ya estamos solos, ahora empieza a explicar

-_Muy bien, hace 5000 años, existía un poderoso faraón que creo los siete artículos del milenio, gracias a estos artículos, se detuvo una guerra pero todavía habían dudas del poder de los artículos_- dijo Yugi con un tono triste en la voz- _Desgraciadamente, el faraón que mandó a hacer estos artículos falleció de una extraña enfermedad y su único hijo entró a gobernar_

-¿Qué relación tengo con estos artículos?

-_El que creó los artículos fue el padre de su antiguo yo_

-…- Yami quedó sorprendido con eso

-_El faraón Aknamkanon murió dejando a su hijo de 16 años a gobernar… yo conocí al hijo del faraón Aknamkanon cuando éramos pequeños_

-Antes de continuar, tengo una duda, mis amigos tienen otros de los artículos del milenio

-_¿Cuáles son?_

-La llave, la sortija y el cetro

Yugi abrió muy grande los ojos, solamente sabía que su amo sería el único portador de un artículo del milenio, los demás deberían estar enterrados en las arenas del desierto junto con los cuerpos de los antiguos egipcios

-Yugi, ¿por qué te quedaste callado?

-_…_-

-Yugi- llamó Yami pasando la mano por los ojos de su monstruo

-¿_Puedes llamarlos?_

-Disculpa

-_A tus amigos… ¿puedes llamarlos?_

-Será mañana pequeño

_-¡NO!- _gritó Yugi- _Tiene que ser ahorita, tengo que saber cómo son tus amigos_

-Yugi- dijo Yami agarrando al mencionado por los hombros- Es muy tarde, en Japón tenemos toque de queda después de cierta hora, y eso sucedió hace mucho… estuve mucho tiempo enfrascado en el rompecabezas del milenio y se fue la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, además de que el duelo contra Kaiba también me quitó tiempo de hablar contigo- dijo Yami mientras lo veía a los ojos, causando un leve sonrojo en Yugi- Si los llamo, solamente será para que vengan mañana- dijo sonriendo cariñosamente.

Luego de la pequeña platica, Yami agarró su celular y les envió un mensaje a todos sus amigos para decirles que llevaran sus artículos a la escuela para hablar en los descansos sobre algo de suma importancia. Una vez confirmado que sus amigos irían, le dijo a Yugi que si prefería volver a su carta o dormir con él en su cuarto (n/a: espero no les moleste, pero no es matrimonial su cama e.e, es individual, pero debido al espacio de la misma tiene otra cama, sería algo como esto . /_WEJwK44cM6E/S7NwGUqHzjI/AAAAAAAAJEY/8VFM_F5363I/ s1600/LETTO2prod_6222_ ); Yugi le dijo que prefería ir a su carta, así para que en la mañana nada más tomara su deck y se fueran a la escuela, Yami no dijo nada, solamente dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera sin molestarse con su decisión

Durante la noche, Yami estaba inquieto, era otro recuerdo…

Iniciaba con la pequeña descripción que Yugi le había dado, vio el día que todo un pueblo estaba alegre por el nacimiento de su nuevo monarca, una vez que nació el pequeño y fue presentado ante todo el pueblo, la felicidad se vio opacada, la reina había muerto minutos después de que el pequeño príncipe fuera dado a conocer, durante los próximos 70 días, todo el pueblo egipcio estaba de luto, una vez cumplido ese lapso de tiempo, el rey fue a darle la despedida a su esposa real; el pequeño príncipe no entendía por qué Shimon estaba ahí para cuidarle en vez de que sus padres lo consintieran…

Luego, bruscamente hay un salto en el tiempo, se ve al pequeño príncipe aburrido de estar encerrado en sus aposentos y cambiándose de ropa a una más simple, más modesta, más parecida a la de un ciudadano de su pueblo.

Una vez terminado de vestirse, el joven monarca estaba escapando de palacio por una salida oculta en su habitación, ni siquiera los arquitectos de esa época habían dado con su boleto de salida hacia su pueblo. Más tarde, después de haber caminado por horas y horas en un largo trayecto, se ve como el joven sale al mercado, mientras caminaba, veía todo con asombro, nada de eso había en su habitación, sala de estudio o comedor, siempre era la rutina estar en esos lugares, estaba tan cansado que se dedicó a romper y arreglar una que otra ropa para que pareciera uno más del montón.

Desgraciadamente, no vio que hacia donde se dirigía era hacia la parte más pobre y peligrosa de todo el territorio, en una de esas, se encontró con una cobra egipcia, que estaba molesta, se quedó estático en su lugar para evitar que esta lo viera, sin embargo, esta ya lo tenía en la mira y estaba a punto de morderlo cuando un joven parecido al faraón lo defendió de ella, dándole algo de comer para distraerla y tomando la mano de su compañero para escapar lo más silenciosamente que se pudiera de ella.

-_Gracias_- dijo el pequeño monarca

-_No hay de que_- dijo el pequeño que lo salvó y le dio una cálida sonrisa que al heredero lo cautivó

-_Y bien…_ _¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?_

-¿_M-mi nombre?_

-_Sí, tu nombre… quiero recordar a la persona que me salvó la vida de una cobra_- dijo

_-So-solamente lo diré si usted muestra su rostro_- a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, el pequeño se refería a todos por "usted"

-_Como veo que eres de confianza, está bien_- dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cara y revelaba su rostro

-_Prín-príncipe_- dijo asustado, había roto la regla primordial, no ver a los miembros de la familia real directamente a los ojos- _L-lo ciento_- dijo mientras se arrodillaba para evitar seguir mirándolo

-_Tranquilo, hoy no soy monarca_- el pequeño se sorprendió, más no volteó a ver- _Hoy seré un aldeano más, así que tranquilo, no te castigaré ni te acusaré_- dijo mientras se agachaba y lo levantaba para que quedaran mirándose de frente

Justo en ese momento, la carta del Hechicero Oscuro comenzó a brillar, saliendo el cuerpo de Yugi, sin embargo, la mente de Yugi estaba dormida, quien controlaba el cuerpo era Heba, quien no se había rendido de que su faraón obtuviera sus recuerdos del Antiguo Egipto y, una vez con ellos, lograra derrotar definitivamente a las amenazas y pudieran Atem y él descansar en paz luego de 5000 años de reencarnaciones

-Faraón, tranquilo, aquí estoy, velando por su descanso- decía Heba mientras acariciaba la frente sudada de Yami- Me quedaré con usted hasta que se levante- dijo para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y solamente así, los sueños de Yami se tranquilizaron y volvieron a ser normales- Es bueno que ya esté tranquilo- decía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Al momento en que iba a despertar, Heba regresó la conciencia a Yugi y regresaron a la carta, Yami despertó colocándose dos de sus dedos en el lugar que Heba había besado durante la noche, no sabía que sucedió, pero tenía la ligera idea de que algo importante sucedería ese día

Yami se vistió rápido, tomó su deck y se quedó mirando el rompecabezas, dudaba mucho su relación con el, pero debido a sus sueño, no podía negar que él había sido un poderoso e importante faraón en el pasado, no solamente quería saber eso, quería saber todo, quería saber la razón por la cual él debía luchar, la razón por la cual tenía que renacer constantemente, por qué tenía una estrecha relación con Yugi, no tenía idea de nada, solamente sabía lo que Yugi le había dicho, pero confiaba en Yugi, Mana y Mahad, así que sin dudarlo por más tiempo, se puso el rompecabezas del milenio y se fue a la escuela

Camino a la escuela se encontró con sus amigos portadores de los artículos, que por la cara que tenían, no habían dormido nada

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntó Yami

-Diría recuerdos- dijo Malik

-¿Recuerdos?- preguntó confundido Yami

-Sí, recuerdos- segundo Joey

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Ninguno de nosotros 3 pudo dormir bien debido a los recuerdos que tuvimos de una vida pasada- dijo Ryo

-¿Y de qué trataban?

-…- Malik y Ryo se quedaron callados, no querían admitir que fueron esclavos y que sobre todas las cosas, habían sido amantes de unos soldados muy parecidos a ellos y que cargaban los artículos que ellos cargaban

-Te diré el mío pero más al rato- dijo Joey un poco irritado por ese recuerdo, estaba completamente en desacuerdo sobre el

-Como quieran- dijo Yami levantándose de hombros-

Después de unos minutos de caminar, se encontraron con Duke y con Tristán, así que todos comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, pero a los portadores les giraba una gran duda por la cabezota "_¿qué haré? ¿Por qué tengo estos recuerdos?"_ Yami quería saber qué relación tenía con sus 3 cartas, mientras que los otros 3 querían saber qué relación tenían entre si y porque tenían que recordar algo que pareciera una broma de mal gusto

Una vez llegaron al salón, todos los chicos se sentaron alrededor de Yami para evitar que Tea se sentara al lado de él, y también para que Kaiba no lo raptara –otra vez- para tener un duelo que, todos sabían, perdería

-Clase, muy buenos días- dijo el profesor

-Buenos días- dijo todo el salón

-Hoy tengo noticias que darles- dijo el profesor atrapando la atención de todos- El director autorizó un viaje de 9 meses a Inglaterra y a Egipto

-¿Inglaterra?- dijo la mayoría del salón

-¡¿Egipto?!- dijeron los amigos de Yami y él mismo

-¡Silencio!- exclamó el profesor- Durante 4 meses vamos a estar en Inglaterra pero vamos a ir para aprender la historia de uno de los antepasados del señor Halackti- todo el salón volteó a ver a Yami y Yami se quedó en su lugar sorprendido

-¿Un antepasado mío? ¿Cómo puede estar seguro?- cuestionó Yami al profesor pero sin sonar acusador

-Principalmente, por su parecido físico- dijo el profesor- Pero no vamos a ir porque se trate de un antepasado de usted, sino que vamos a ir porque es uno de los que evitó una invasión por parte del antepasado del señor Kaiba, Cristián Seto Rosenkreuz en el año de 1480- dijo el profesor sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a los amigos de Yami "Tanta rivalidad que a todos parecía sorprender no era de ahora, venía desde hace más de 500 años" –literalmente, los más famosos tienen que tener un 5 al inicio, Atem, 5000 y Henry 500 años ¬_¬-

Tea, que escuchaba todo muy atenta desde que dijeron lo de Yami, no contenía su felicidad, sabía que si ganaba a Yami, obtendría la herencia de sus padres y poder estafarlo constantemente y mantenerse sola sin necesidad de trabajar, pero ahora, si se comprobaba que Yami era un descendiente de Henry Yugi Tudor, este obtendría más dinero y con más dinero, más oportunidad de garantizarse una vida

-Bien, ya les di este anuncio, partimos el viernes por la tarde, así que pediré que sus padres firmen el permiso para que puedan ir- dijo el profesor mientras les dejaba a todos unos permisos, mejor dicho _casi_ todos, Yami y Kaiba no tenían padres y solamente podía preguntarles si irían pero aparte- Iniciemos con nuestra clase, nos toca el día de hoy ver sobre el antiguo Egipto

Casi toda la clase exclamó aburrida, los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron los amigos del duelista más conocido por el mundo

Cuando acabó la clase, el profesor pidió que Yami y Kaiba se quedaran en el salón, los amigos del rey de los juegos se quedaron esperándolo fuera del salón y evitaron que Tea entrara y supiera la razón por la cual el profesor pidió hablar con ellos en privado

-Entonces jóvenes, ¿van a ir?

-Yo voy- dijo con simpleza Yami- ¿Puedo retirarme?- recibió un asentimiento por parte del maestro

-¿Y usted señor Kaiba?

-Tengo demasiados proyectos en Kaiba Corp., así que no voy- dijo y sin esperar nada, se fue

Una vez fuera, Yami buscó a sus amigos y vio que Joey, Malik y Ryo venían corriendo para decirle que fueran por otro camino a la azotea porque los demás estaban entreteniendo a Tea, ya todos se imaginaban que trataría de hacer esa zorra con tal de obtener su fortuna que pensaba ya era de él

-Bien, esperemos a los otros- dijo Joey

-No, solamente necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Yami y antes de que hubiera replica, sacó sus tres cartas y los tres monstruos se materializaron frente a ellos- Creo que ustedes pueden verlos por sus artículos, Duke y Tristán no podrían verlos porque no tienen con que

-Bien, esto es raro- dijo Joey

-No digan nada, solamente escuchen lo que tienen que decir

-…- Yugi no decía nada porque simplemente no podía creer que sus amigos que murieron después que el faraón y él, hayan renacido, en ninguna reencarnación había pasado, hasta ahora

-Oye Yami, tu Hechicero Oscuro nos mira raro- dijo Joey

-No puede mirarlos raro

-Nos mira como que si ya nos conociéramos y no lo conocíamos hasta ayer- dijo Malik

-Es su imaginación

-No lo es, ¿pero que tienen que decirnos?

-Yugi, ¿puedes empezar?

-¿¡Yugi!?- exclamaron todos

-Sí, Yugi, ese es nombre- dijo Yami un poco nervioso- No me pregunten nada, todas las preguntas van hacia él

-Bien, escuchamos- dijeron todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento dejarlo en suspenso pero mi cerebro comenzó a fallarme.-. no sé porque, rayos, quiero continuarlo, veré si puedo publicarlo la próxima semana pero no prometo nada, porque inició clases


	6. Chapter 6

-Yugi, ¿puedes empezar?

-¿¡Yugi!?- exclamaron todos

-Sí, Yugi, ese es su nombre- dijo Yami un poco nervioso- No me pregunten nada, todas las preguntas van hacia él

-Bien, escuchamos- dijeron todos

-_¿Por dónde empiezo?_- se preguntaba Yugi

-¿**Quizá el porqué de que renacieran?**- dijo la Maga Oscura- **Y también puedes empezar por decir nuestros nombres**

-_Lo siento_- dijo un poco apenado- _Bien, ella es Mana, él es Mahad y yo, como había dicho el faraón, soy Yugi_- dijo el pequeño tratando de no perder la calma y lanzarse a abrazar a sus hermanos- _Los 3 fuimos amigos del faraón _ (n/a: sobre todos Yugi), _por motivos que no estuvieron en nuestras manos, los 3 morimos para que el faraón obtuviera las 3 cartas que le darían acceso a la victoria sobre una amenaza que nació sobre el pueblo egipcio desde el día del nacimiento de nuestro monarca_- Yugi trataba de explicar a todos más o menos lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero salteándose cosas importantes sobre sus relaciones amorosas

-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- dijo Malik

-_Ustedes eran amigos míos, yo era un esclavo en el pasado, y yo fui quien logró que ustedes fueran aceptados a servir a nuestro faraón_- dijo Yugi- _Yo conocí al faraón cuando niños, por un accidente con una cobra egipcia_

-Yami, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan despistado como para que una cobra egipcia estuviera a punto de morderte?- se burló Joey de su amigo

Yami enojado le responde

-Por lo menos tu no estabas encerrado en tu habitación, tampoco tenías que estar estudiando alrededor de 15 horas y pasártela en un estudio o viendo a tu padre gobernar y elegir lo mejor para un territorio entero- Yugi se sorprendió de que Yami recordara todo eso- Además de que posiblemente, tu fueras educado y criado por ambos padres, mi madre del pasado murió cuando nació mi yo del pasado, y tenía que ser educado y cuidado por un señor grande de edad al cual llamaba abuelo- dijo Yami enojado y esperando más noticias- Yugi, continua

-_Sí, mi faraón_- dijo Yugi inmediatamente (el típico, "Yes, my lord" de Sebastian *¬*), además de que todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos del rango de memorias que Yami tenía sobre su pasado

-Si me preguntarán que tanto sé, solamente se eso- dijo molesto Yami- Yugi, continua

-_Durante la infancia de mi faraón, él era amigo de las formas humanas de Mahad y Mana, porque fueron criados en la corte del faraón, Mahad se volvió un Mago muy poderoso que selló su propio poder y Mana en su aprendiz_

-De ahí es que salieron que el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura son maestro y aprendiz- dijo Ryo

_-Exacto_- dijo Yugi- _Pues ustedes tuvieron relación conmigo, como su amigo y con el faraón, también con su amigo, pero, a pesar de los protocolos de etiqueta de ese entonces, fuimos verdaderos amigos_- dijo Yugi eligiendo las palabras correctas-

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Malik

-Ni pregunten por más, que él solamente puede revelar ciertas cosas, lo demás lo deduces tu- dijo con enojo Yami

-_Lo siento_- dijo rápidamente Yugi- _Pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de los Dioses que no me permiten decir nada_- dijo Yugi con tristeza

-¡Oye!- le reclamó Joey- ¿Por qué haces que Yug se ponga triste?

-¿Yug?- preguntaron todos

-Sí, Yug, fuimos amigos anteriormente, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?- dijo Joey levantándose y abrazando a Yugi (recuerden que Yami es el único que lo ve como la Maga Oscura, los demás lo ven y sienten el traje del Mago Oscuro)- No tienes que dejar que el mal humorado y gruñón de Yami te ponga triste- dijo Joey que miró con cara asesina a su amigo tricolor

-_No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a malos tratos_- dijo Yugi con su voz triste

-¿Acaso desde el pasado Yami te maltrataba así?- dijo Joey

_-¡NO!_- gritó un poco sonrojado Yugi y se escondió más en Joey (ewe nada más se ven como hermanos, más o menos como se llevan Kaiba y Mokuba)- _Recuerda que fui un esclavo, así que mis amos anteriores al faraón me maltrataban constantemente, hasta me hicieron una herida profunda en la espalda que hasta ahora no se quiere ir_- dijo un poco divertido por ese comentario, aunque era cierto lo de la herida

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Malik

-_Me refiero a que en el antiguo Egipto, antes de que fuera en si esclavo personal del faraón, había tenido varios amos, perdí conexión con el faraón durante 4 años, tiempo que cambié varias veces de amo, el día que fue colocado como faraón oficial, me dieron de regalo a él_- dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa- _En el antiguo Egipto, las personas que éramos esclavos no podíamos llamarnos personas, éramos simples objetos que no tenían sentimientos_

-Eso está mal, todos tenemos sentimientos- dijo Ryo

-Recuerda que eran otras reglas- dijo Malik

-Retomando el tema de nuestro amigo gruñón- dijo Joey mirando a Yami con cara asesina- ¿Vas a llevar a Yugi a Inglaterra y a Egipto?

-_¿Inglaterra? ¿Egipto?_- Yugi estaba confundido por eso

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esta pequeña plática sucedía, un señor de edad avanzada se encontraba en el hospital, sentado al lado de un pequeño que lucía como de 12 años, pero que tenía 16 años, estaba muy triste y miraba al joven con cierta nostalgia y melancolía

-Mi pequeño nieto- decía el mayor mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus cansados ojos- Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que ese accidente sucedió y tú no despiertas- decía mientras las primeras lágrimas se escapaban- Por favor despierta y regálale a este pobre anciano la felicidad que se fue contigo al entrar en coma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yugi, vamos a ir a Inglaterra y a Egipto, los dos por un periodo de 9 meses- dijo Ryo

-_En todo caso, creo que eso lo decidirá mi amo_- dijo Yugi soltándose del abrazo de Joey y sentándose al lado de Yami

-Me lo pensaré- dijo Yami con simpleza, causando una mirada asesina por parte de sus amigos y una cara triste por parte Yugi

-_No se puede evitar, ¿verdad?_- dijo con voz algo quebradiza- _No importa si no voy, por lo menos volví a ver a mis amigos_- Dio una sonrisa falsa

-Si quieren hablar otro rato con él- dijo Yami mientras se levantaba- Tomen- dijo dándole la carta del Hechicero Oscuro a Joey

-¿Por qué me la das?

-Porque si me la llevo, quizá y él desaparezca, quiero estar solo un rato- dijo Yami mientras se marchaba

-_Está celoso_- dijo Yugi con simpleza, más para sí que para los demás, pero con vez fuerte

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Ryo

-_Ah, bueno, yo… como decirlo sin que suene raro…_- decía nervioso Yugi buscando la forma de excusarse

-Yug, dilo- dijo Joey

-_Bueno, es que antes, él se ponía así cuando me veía con otras personas, solamente porque tenía miedo de que me raptaran, ya que había sucedido un par de veces en la infancia_- dijo Yugi un poco nervioso y sonrojado por recordar la cantidad de veces que tuvo que soportar los celos del faraón y las veces que tuvo que ser recordado como propiedad del faraón

-¿Solo por eso?- dijo Ryo

-_Es que es muy sobreprotector conmigo, digamos que lo salvé de otra cosa, aparte de la cobra egipcia_- decía Yugi mientras pensaba la forma en que se zafaría de ese interrogatorio incómodo, desde antes él sabía muy bien que sus amigos eran muy metiches

-¿De qué lo salvaste?- decía ya acercándose y rodeándolo para que no se escapara

-_De la soledad de ser un faraón que debía casarse con una… mujerzuela_- decía Yugi un poco molesto por pensar en la tipa que quería casarse con Yami y quería deshacerse de él

-¿Mujerzuela?- preguntaron anonados

-_Había una mujer que solamente lo quería por el puesto que tenía y por el puesto que obtendría, desde que eran unos niños de 10 años quedaron en compromiso, pero él al final logró anularlo_- decía molesto por recordar los acosos de esa mujer en el pasado

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó Joey ya imaginándose quien era

-_Castaña de ojos azules, cabello corto_- dijo lo más simple y más normal que podía

-_Sería la antepasada de Tea_- pensaron todos los chicos

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras sus amigos interrogaban a Yugi, Yami se fue hacia la parte más alejada de la escuela, su escondite, lugar que ni siquiera sus amigos conocían, era una parte con bastantes árboles y con una que otra banca, pero muy escasas, casi nadie iba por ahí. Yami se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles, donde no lo verían

-¿Pero por qué fui tan duro con Yugi? - se preguntaba y con coraje golpeaba el suelo- ¿Por qué me molestó que se abrazara a Joey?- decía aún más enojado de tan solo recordar que se abrazaban como si fueran algo más que amigos o hermanos

Durante lo que quedaba del descanso, se puso a pensar sobre si en el pasado pudo haber algo entre Joey y Yugi, pero le resultaba imposible, ya que él fue faraón y Yugi un niño egipcio que se convirtió en esclavo pero que mantuvo una relación con Atem y dudaba mucho que Yugi engañara a Atem con Joey

Terminó el descanso y él todavía no resolvía que relación pudo haber existido entre ese par

-Toma- dijo Joey extendiéndole la carta

-Gracias- dijo Yami un poco seco y la tomó para regresar a su lugar

-Bien clase, como el maestro de historia les dijo, durante 9 meses estarán de viaje, solamente este grupo, además de que aprenderán un poco más sobre la historia de una potencia del país, ahora, veremos el teorema de Pitágoras- Toda la clase exclamó aburrida por la clase

Durante las siguientes 2 horas que fueron matemáticas y geografía, Yami no prestaba atención a las clases por estar pensando en Yugi y la posible relación que pudo existir y que todavía puede llegar a existir entre él y Joey. Llegó el segundo descanso y Yami se escapó tanto de Tea como de sus amigos hacia su escondite, nadie lo vio llegar ahí, sacó su carta del Hechicero Oscuro y Yugi se materializó frente a él

-_¿Qué necesita faraón?_- dijo cortésmente Yugi

-Quiero hablar contigo- decía un tono serio

-_¿De qué desea hablar?_

-Quiero que me digas que relación tenían Joey y tú en el pasado- dijo Yami mientras agarraba la mano de Yugi y lo obligaba a sentarse al lado de él

-_Eso es parte de lo que no le puedo decir_- dijo Yugi con un deje de tristeza al pensar que Yami podía considerarlo un traidor a su confianza

Los ojos de Yami brillaron un momento y se volvieron más rojos de lo que ya eran

-¿A caso no vez que estoy celoso?- decía Yami

-_¿Eh?_- volteó sorprendido Yugi para ver solamente como Yami se ponía encima de él y le agarraba las muñecas

-Hace más de 5000 años que no te veía- dijo Yami

-_¿A-Atem?_- preguntó dudoso Yugi al ver el color de ojos de Yami

-¿Quién más puedo ser?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara

-¿_Qué te parece si le devuelves el control a Yami?_- dijo Yugi volteando la cara para evitar que lo mirara directamente

-Sé que Heba todavía vive en ti- dijo Atem para agarrar las manos de Yugi con 1 y voltear la cara con la otra- Vamos, saca a Heba, quiero verlo

-_Heba y yo somos parecidos_- declaró Yugi, a pesar de que tenía sentimientos hacia su amo, solamente salen cuando era Yami y no Atem, se sorprendió de ver que todavía seguía con vida- _Él no saldrá a menos que sea una emergencia_

Atem no dijo nada, solamente cerró el espacio que había entre ellos y besó a Yugi, al principio, por la conciencia de Yugi, este se resistió, pero luego de unos segundos, Heba salió y comenzó a corresponder el beso, haciéndolo más intenso. Terminaron por la falta de aire

-Con que no saldrías si no era emergencia, ¿eh?- dijo Atem divertido de ver el sonrojo en Heba y levantándose para que su pareja se levantara

-Es culpa de Yugi, él no quería que yo saliera- dijo Heba sentándose al lado de Atem

-Después de 5000 años de reencarnaciones nos encontramos de nuevo- decía Atem tomando el mentón del otro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos

-Quizás, pero controla a Yami, está buscando que me castiguen, quiere saber qué relación había entre Jono y yo- dijo Heba quitando la mano de Atem de su mentón, pero viéndolo a los ojos

-¿Y si le mostramos que había una relación entre nosotros?- dijo Atem sonriendo

-¿Cómo? ¡No podemos decir nada a nadie!- dijo exaltado Heba

-Mira- dijo sacando el teléfono- Hay que tomarnos una foto con esto y que él vea que relación había entre nosotros sin que nosotros le digamos

-Eso es trampa- dijo Heba- Nosotros tomaremos la foto

-Bien- dijo resignado- Pero quiero hacer esto desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo para besar a Heba al mismo tiempo que Heba le correspondía, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el escondite de Yami fue descubierto por Joey que empezó a buscar a Yami después de que escapara de Tea y de los demás, entre arbustos se escondió cuando vio que Yami y Yugi hablaban, pero se quedó helado cuando los vio besarse tan pasionalmente, sacó su teléfono y les tomó una foto para que después no lo negara.

Cuando se separaron, les faltaba el aire, pero juntaron sus frentes para mantenerse juntos, Joey también le tomó foto a eso, en el siguiente descanso iba a matar a Yami por no decirle nada sobre su relación con Yugi, ahora entendía el por qué Yugi decía con tanta seguridad que Yami estaba celoso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo


	7. Chapter 7

-Bien- dijo resignado- Pero quiero hacer esto desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo para besar a Heba al mismo tiempo que Heba le correspondía, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el escondite de Yami fue descubierto por Joey que empezó a buscar a Yami después de que escapara de Tea y de los demás, entre arbustos se escondió cuando vio que Yami y Yugi hablaban, pero se quedó helado cuando los vio besarse tan pasionalmente, sacó su teléfono y les tomó una foto para que después no lo negara.

Cuando se separaron, les faltaba el aire, pero juntaron sus frentes para mantenerse juntos, Joey también le tomó foto a eso, en el siguiente descanso iba a matar a Yami por no decirle nada sobre su relación con Yugi, ahora entendía el por qué Yugi decía con tanta seguridad que Yami estaba celoso. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, se fue para evitar que los otros lo asesinaran por la escenita entre la pareja y que Yami y Yugi (realmente Atem y Heba) lo mataran por andar de metiche, una vez que salió del escondite de Yami, fue directamente al salón para pensar lo que había visto

Mientras, con los tricolores

-Realmente te extrañaba, Heba- decía Atem mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla del menor

-Atem…- no continuó porque Atem le besó tiernamente

-No digas nada, disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos, recuerda que no podemos estar fuera los dos por mucho tiempo- dijo Atem para abrazar a Heba

-Lo sé- dijo triste

-¿Y si les damos una sorpresa a ese para?- dijo Atem

-¿Sorpresa?- preguntó anonado

Atem simplemente lo besó y con eso Heba entendió a que se refría, le siguió el juego, para cuando ya se iban a separar, dejaron a las conciencias de Yami y Yugi, estos se separaron por la falta de aire y al abrir sus ojos se vieron y voltearon a ver a otro lado con el gran sonrojo cursando sus mejillas

-Yami, ¿por- por qué m-me besaste?- dijo Yugi tratando de sonar enojado, pero fallando en el intento

-N-no te b-be-se- trató de excusarse Yami, tratando de recordar que había sucedido para que se besaran pero sus memorias estaban en blanco- So-solamente sé que quedamos en e-es situación incó-moda- dijo Yami mientras se levantaba y se sacudía las ropas, Yugi le imitó

-Mejor regreso a mi carta- dijo Yugi con un puchero y el sonrojo en sus mejillas

Yami no dijo nada, solamente dejó que Yugi regresara y se encaminó a su salón, ahora habían más dudas, no sabía qué relación había entre Yugi y Joey, solamente sabía que él y Yugi fueron pareja, pero por ser celoso (raro que lo admita, pero lo hace) no confiaba en que Joey se acercara a Yugi o que Yugi se quedara con Joey un rato, odiaba de momentos a Joey por el simple hecho de pensar que Yugi y él (Joey) serían pareja

Pasaron las 2 horas restantes con las clases de Español y Artes, llegando el tercer y último descanso antes de que salieran de ese día de la escuela. Yami se fue directo a su escondite para poder aclarar, pero Joey lo siguió para hacerle el interrogatorio y no se escaparía de contarle algo, además que si le revelaba eso, él tenía que cumplir su promesa de decirle su recuerdo, solamente que no se lo contaría a Yugi

-¡Yami!- gritó Joey para captar la atención del tricolor

-¿Eh?- Yami volteó y se heló al ver que Joey lo había seguido y empezó a correr para perderlo entre tantos árboles

-¡No te escaras!- gritó y comenzó a corretearlo

Durante unos 15 minutos de correteo, Yami trataba de perder de vista a Joey, no quería que lo matara por el trato que le había dado a Yugi en el primer descanso y por escaparse de ellos en el segundo, mientras que Joey no perdía rastros de Yami, como decía Kaiba, era un perro porque siempre encontraba lo que buscaba, se sonrojó levemente al pensar en el castaño pero se recuperó al recordar que era lo que importaba en ese momento

Yami pensó que había perdido a Joey, así que paró a descansar en un árbol, estaban más lejos de la entrada a la escuela, cuando Joey lo atrapa y no permite que escape

-Bien señor rey de los juegos- dijo enojado Joey por la carrera que dio- Me va a explicar por qué no me dijo que salía con Yug

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó desconcertado Yami

-No te hagas, en el segundo descanso te encontré aquí hablando con Yug y luego se besaron- dijo Joey sacando su teléfono y mostrándole la foto a Yami

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo mientras un vago recuerdo venía a su mente- Joey, sonará raro, pero yo no era quien besó a Yugi, además creo que tampoco era Yugi

-No intentes hacerte el tonto y dime desde cuando salen- dijo mirándolo seriamente

-Yugi me matará por no decirle a él primero de mis recuerdos- dijo Yami recordando cuando Atem y Heba habían hecho "cosas"

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó anonado Joey

-Ahh- suspiró Yami- Me refiero que yo también tengo recuerdos sobre una vida pasada, como tú, Ryo y Malik- dijo un poco frustrado de que él sea el que más recuerdo tiene- Antes que nada, me quiero imaginar que el recuerdo que tuviste tiene que ver con Kaiba, y no solamente tiene relación con él, sino que era algo amoroso- dijo Yami haciendo que Joey lo soltara por la sorpresa

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé?- terminó la frase Yami- porque me imaginaba algo como eso, a mí me pasa pero con Yugi, solamente que mi yo del pasado y el de Yugi son diferentes a nosotros

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Parece que tendré que hablar con manzanitas, pero no diré nada sobre mis propios recuerdo hasta que me digas lo que recordaste- dijo Yami con los ojos cerrados y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas

-Está bien- dijo Joey sentándose- Lo que recuerdo es que estaba mi yo del pasado, yo dentro de él, no podía controlar lo que hacía pero si veía unos pasillos decorados y cuando volteó vi a una persona más alta, no lo identifique por la falta de luz, solamente estaban iluminado con una antorcha que era la que traía la otra persona- dijo Joey recordando todo como si apenas hace un par de minutos hubiera sucedió- Luego, bruscamente me encontraba en una habitación como de los sacerdotes, el que traía la antorcha se voltea para que le vea la cara y era Kaiba- dijo sonando disgustado, pero en el fondo lo disfrutó- Y ya sabes lo que sucedería después, hicieron "_cosas_" (si, lemmon)- dijo Joey terminando muy sonrojado- Y me llamaba Jono

-Solamente llevas 1, yo llevo 3- dijo Yami abriendo los ojos- Pues en orden cronológico sería que mi yo del pasado nació y mi madre del pasado muere minutos de que nací. Después veo que crezco hasta alcanzar unos 10 años y es cuando conocí a Yugi que por andar de curioso me dirigí a la zona más peligrosa de Egipto y me encontré con la cobra egipcia y esta andaba de mal humor y aparece un niño llamado Heba, que es el pasado de Yugi, luego me saltea hasta que tenemos como 12 años donde ya llevábamos una amistad sólida, casi todos los días me escapada de palacio y le decía a Heba que me llamara Atem o Yami, solamente le di ese permiso a él- dijo mientras recordaba lo primero- Luego, el día que armé el rompecabezas empecé a recordar que Atem y Heba estaban como de 16 o 17 años y quedaban en compromiso y hacían "_cosas_"- sonrojando a Joey por acordarse de lo que habían hecho Seth y Jono y Yami sonrojándose por recordar ese incidente- Luego, durante una guerra, Heba se sacrifica en lugar de Atem por culpa de un ataque redirigido con algo parecido a la fuerza del espejo y muriendo por el impacto- dijo Yami finalizando sus recuerdos- Eso es todo, no es nada en realidad pero es más exacto de lo que Yugi había dicho

-Esos si son recuerdos- dijo Joey- pero dime ¿¡por qué te besaste con mi hermano!?

-Te repito que yo tengo una laguna mental de eso, también tengo una laguna del día que armé el rompecabezas, solamente sé que lo armé, más no me acuerdo como- gruñó Yami y cerró los ojos con frustración

-Sí, claro- dijo Joey incrédulo-

-Cree lo que quieras, te digo la verdad- dijo Yami antes de que abriera los ojos y pensara en una gran posibilidad-

-Y ahora, ¿por qué te sorprendiste?- preguntó Joey viendo como Yami cambiaba de pose, de una tranquila a una realmente sorprendida

-Porque creo saber que pasó cuando armé el rompecabezas y ahora que según tú, Yugi y yo nos _besamos_- dijo Yami remarcando la palabra "besamos"- Préstame el teléfono

-¿Para qué?

-Solo dámelo de una vez- gruñó Yami recibiendo el teléfono de un asustado Joey- ¡Ja! Como me imaginaba, no era yo- dijo Yami observando bien la foto

-¿De qué hablas? Eran tú y Yugi

-No, mira bien la foto- dijo Yami, ya acostumbrado a ver a Yugi como la Maga Oscura y que sus amigos lo vieran como el Mago Oscuro

-¿Qué cosa tiene de diferente?-

-Mira el color de mi piel- dijo Yami señalándole la piel de la cara- Es más obscura y no creo que se deba a la falta de luz, porque ese lugar tiene mucho sol que le dé- dijo Yami ya imaginando cual sería la réplica de Joey

-Cierto, es más obscura, debido a la sorpresa que me llevé cuando los vi besarse, no lo noté- dijo Joey viendo la otra foto

-Además, aquí mis ojos son más obscuros- dijo Yami señalándole los ojos a Joey

-Ya no me meto que me dará un dolor de cabeza- dijo Joey cerrando el teléfono. Yami se recostó en el árbol

-No me creerás, pero creo que era Atem- dijo Yami

-Si como no- dijo incrédulo Joey- Si dicen que eres su reencarnación, hace más de 5000 años que debió morir, ¿no?-

-No me entiendes, ¿verdad?- exclamó Yami enojado- Yugi todavía tiene a Heba dentro de él, pero según lo poco que me ha dicho, es desde esta reencarnación que lo tiene- dijo Yami- ¿No te parece raro algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo siempre debo renacer como humano, Mahad, Mana y Yugi lo hacen como cartas- dijo Yami- Yugi se sorprendió cuando le dije que ustedes tenían los artículos del milenio, además de que lo vi con ganas de abrazarse a ustedes- dijo Yami con tono celoso pero más enojado- ¿No te parece raro que solamente haya hablado conmigo de nuestro pasado y a ustedes ni los mencionara?

-No entiendo

-¡Joey piensa!- exclamó Yami- Hace 5000 años comenzó todo esto, pero cada tanto renazco para salvar algo o a alguien, las más importantes fueron la de Egipto y la de Inglaterra- dijo Yami ya razonando un poco más- ¿No parece raro que de África nos pasemos a Europa?

-Algo

-Pero más raro es que me digas que había alguien parecido a Kaiba, y que el maestro mencionara a un antepasado de Kaiba como enemigo mío- dijo Yami

-Es un enredo todo esto

-Hay que recapitular más despacio- dijo Yami- Hace 5000 años yo nací como faraón egipcio y, como dijo Yugi, ustedes y él también nacieron pero como esclavos, nos hicimos amigos pero tiempo después él y yo morimos por salvar a Egipto- dijo Yami

-Según parece que si

-Luego, nos remontamos a hace 533 años, donde parece que yo fui príncipe o algo por el estilo de Inglaterra y había un tipo llamado Cristian que quería gobernar esa parte, yo defendí y volví a morir

-Ya sé de qué va esto- dijo Joey más sorprendido que nada- Yugi, Mahad, Mana y tu están destinados a morir cada que se libre de algo

-Así parece

-Realmente disfrutaré el tiempo que te quede con vida- dijo Joey sacando una gota marca anime en Yami

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, pero vamos a ir a las 2 tierras en las que moriste por salvarlas- dijo Joey causando que Yami se sorprendiera- Así que posiblemente ahí tu pierdas la vida otra vez, y no sabemos si será famosa como las anteriores

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento, Joey- dijo Yami con cara seria, aburrida e incrédula- No voy a morir, debo romper esa cadena, por lo que vi, es la primera vez después de 5000 años que ustedes renacen- dijo Yami todavía con esa cara

-A pesar de que sea la primera vez de que lo hagamos, ya se firmó tu destino, Yami, morirás junto a Yugi, Mana y Mahad por el bien del mundo- decía Joey con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Olvídalo, regresaré a la escuela- dijo marchándose enojado hacia la escuela y, luego de que llevara 4 metros recorridos, Joey comenzó a seguirlo

-¡Yami espérame!

Ambos regresaron a tiempo para continuar con sus clases y para finalmente salir de la escuela e irse a casa, Joey estuvo acosando a Yami (si, pero con acosando me refiero a que lo anduvo siguiendo) hasta que Malik, Ryo y los demás lograron convencer al rubio de que fuera a casa y dejara tranquilo a Yami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oficina del CEO más importante en la fabricación de juegos, Kaiba estaba en su oficina recibiendo los progresos de cada proyecto de Kaiba Corp., cuando una llamada lo interrumpió

-Señor Kaiba, el señor Mokuba le habla

-Pásame la llamada- no tardó de decir que era Mokuba quien hablaba para que dijera que tomaría la llamada

-Si señor

-Hola hermano

-Hola Moki- dijo Kaiba con la voz un poco más serena- ¿Cómo va todo allá?

-Bien, nada nuevo que contar- dijo Mokuba

-¿Por qué me llamas?, digo, no es porque me incomode, pero es raro que me llames ahora, teniendo en cuenta que lo haces cada fin de semana y hoy es Lunes

-Bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al fin Joey accedió a dejarme solo en mi casa- dijo Yami tirando su mochila al suelo- Si sigue así, diré a seguridad que no lo deje entrar

-_Lo siento_- dijo Yugi- _Por mi culpa estás peleado con Joey_- dijo Yugi

-No por tu culpa, pero si por las reencarnaciones y por lo que me ha sucedido en estos 5000 años

-_No se preocupe, esta vez será diferente_- Yugi sonrió

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-_Porque esta vez nacieron Joey, Malik, Ryo, Duke y Tristán, por algo debe de ser diferente nuestro final_

-¿Nuestro?

-_Sí, nuestro, de Mahad, Mana, usted y mío_

-Es raro, ¿por qué no me tocó ser un adolescente normal?- exclamó a modo de juego Yami, pero Yugi se lo tomó a pecho

-_¿Quiere decir que no quería conocerme?_- dijo Yugi un poco dolido

-No quise decir eso, es una expresión, tengo amigos raros, pero de todos, creo que eres el más normal que tengo- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Yugi

-_Bien, espero ser útil en algo_- dijo Yugi ya contento

-¿Quieres comer?

-_¿Comer?_

-Sí, comer, quizás después de mucho tiempo ya olvidaste la comida

-_La verdad, sí, tengo un poco de hambre_- dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus pies

-¿Qué te parece si te pones ropa normal?- dijo Yami tratando de no sonrojarse-

-_¿Eh?_

-Sí, ropa como la mía, todavía tengo una que otra de cuando era más chico, alguna debe de quedarte- dijo Yami adelantándose a Yugi, pero tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose a una de las múltiples habitaciones

-_Está bien_- dijo confundido

Al llegar, Yami le abrió una de las puertas del armario para buscar ropa para Yugi

-Ya nada más debes elegir que ropa te pondrás y cuando me vaya a dormir te vuelves a poner tu traje y vuelves a tu carta- dijo Yami saliendo de la habitación- Me voy a cocinar

-_Esto es raro_- declaró Yugi-_ Es la primera vez en 5000 años que mi amo me da ropa o me da de comer_- dijo y se sonrojo- _Además de que es la primera vez que me beso con él_- dijo colocándose dos dedos en los labios

Yami bajó corriendo los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿_Pero qué rayos me pasa?_- pensaba Yami- _Yugi es lo único en lo que pienso, no sale de mis pensamientos_- pensaba cada que se acercaba a la cocina- Espero resolverlo pronto

Y así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S


	8. Chapter 8

Yami bajó corriendo los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?- pensaba Yami- Yugi es lo único en lo que pienso, no sale de mis pensamientos- pensaba cada que se acercaba a la cocina- Espero resolverlo pronto

Y así, Yami comenzó a cocinar con tal de olvidar un poco a Yugi, cuando acabó de hacer la comida, puso la mesa

-¡Yugi, la comida ya está lista!- gritó Yami desde la cocina (debe de tener una voz muy fuerte)

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Yugi, solamente que este se oía más cerca, cuando se acercó, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía raro con otra ropa, todavía podía flotar como lo hacía siempre, pero se sentía raro de traer pantalón y camiseta manga corta, durante 5000 años había usado el mismo traje

-Qué bueno que ya llegas- dijo desde la cocina para traer el agua

-Me siento raro- dijo Yugi

-¿Por qué?

-Es la primera vez que traigo pantalón y camisa manga corta en 5000 años- dijo Yugi mientras se miraba

-Te acostumbras después de un tiempo

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- dijo mientras salía de la cocina pero sin voltear a ver a Yugi- Primero te sentirás raro, a todos nos pasa por no estar acostumbrados, pero luego uno se acostumbra- dijo ya terminando todo y volteando a ver a Yugi, se sorprendió de lo que agarró para usar

Consistía de un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado que le habían regalado más nunca usó porque lo tenía perdido y lo encontró hace poco, pero debido a la falta de tiempo por su estudio no había buscado que le quedaba y que no le quedaba, una camiseta blanca con un chaleco manga corta que le llegaba hasta los codos de color azul marino y unos tenis, además de un guante sin los dedos de color azul marino en la mano izquierda

-¿Qué tal me veo?- dijo Yugi un poco nervioso

Yami no decía nada, se sorprendió de que Yugi encontrara algo con qué combinar ese pantalón

-¿Yami?- seguía nervioso

-Lo siento, te ves bien- dijo Yami acercándose y revolviéndole los cabellos- Es que yo nunca pude usarlo porque lo tenía perdido, y tampoco sabía cómo combinarlo- le dio una sonrisa- Vamos a comer

-Está bien- dijo Yugi todavía nervioso

Ambos se sentaron a comer para poder tranquilizarse de todo lo sucedido ese día, Yami vio que Yugi tenía problemas para usar los tenedores, así que se levantó y se puso detrás para agarrarle las manos

-Estos se usan así- dijo Yami moviendo las manos de Yugi y colocando su cabeza sobre la clavícula de Yugi

-Gracias, es que tanta cosas modernas, me desubican- dijo Yugi

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-Antes de que me muriera- dijo Yugi lo más normal del mundo

-¿Ninguno de mis yo del pasado te invitó?- Yugi solamente negó con la cabeza haciendo que a Yami le saliera una gota marca anime

-Pues, en esta vida será diferente- dijo Yami mientras se sentaba al lado de Yugi y hacia que este lo mirara de frente. Ambos estaban hipnotizados por los ojos del contrario, Yami, por unos ojos color amatista llenos de inocencia y Yugi por unos color carmesí llenos de confianza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esto sucedía, en el hospital de Domino, había una familia completa, una madre, un padre y un abuelo llorando porque su hijo y nieto no despertaba

-¿Cómo una persona pudo dejarte así sin ningún remordimiento?- preguntaba y sollozaba la madre del joven para abrazarlo y llorar sobre él

-Cariño, tranquila, es duro pero no podemos hacer nada para evitar algo que ya sucedió- dijo el señor agarrando a su esposa y abrazándola para que llorara en él y evitara que con los sollozos desconectara accidentalmente a su hijo

-Akiyama tiene razón- dijo el anciano- Por favor tranquilízate, Akane, que si no lo haces solamente causarás que lloremos más por el estado del niño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami y Yugi siguieron mirándose, pero no sucedió nada más porque el estómago de Yami los sacó de su trance

-Lo siento- dijo Yugi- Hice que dejaras de comer

-No hay problema, solamente te enseñé algo básico, así que no te preocupes- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa y se regresaba a su lugar para que ambos continuaran su almuerzo

Cuando ambos acabaron de comer, Yami se llevó todo de regreso a la cocina y comenzó a lavar todo*, mientras Yugi recorría la casa, para él, estar con su amo vestido con ropas de la época era bastante novedoso, además de que no sacaba de su mente el que Heba tomara control de su cuerpo y se besara con Atem, le enfurecía tanto que quería matar a Heba por hacer algo que, ambos sabían, estaba prohibido. Caminando y viendo todo, llegó a otra habitación, no se le hacía conocida por nada del mundo* solamente sabía que su actual residencia era casi parecida a la de Henry Tudor, que por raro que llegara a parecer, había decidido hacer lo mismo que Atem, cambiarse el nombre y vestirse de otra forma para andar por el pueblo

-Veo que te perdiste- Yugi se paralizó al oír la voz

-Lo siento- dijo Yugi

-No importa, total, yo me perdí cuando llegué aquí por primera vez- dijo Yami mientras observaba la habitación

-Lo dices nada más porque me perdí- dijo Yugi haciendo unos pucheros que le parecían graciosos a Yami

-Lo digo de verdad, me perdí porque esta casa no había sido pisada desde que tenía 10 años, además de que fue remodelada antes de que mis padres murieran- dijo Yami con un deje de tristeza en la voz

-Lo siento, no sabía eso- dijo Yugi mirando a Yami

-No te preocupes, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo- dijo Yami mirando a Yugi- Vamos, hay que salir de aquí antes de que Heba y Atem despierten

-¿S-sabe de H-Heba y A-Atem?- preguntó Yugi

-¿Te acuerdas del beso? - dijo Yami- Joey nos tomó una foto, me la mostró tratando de que yo dijera si había relación alguna entre nosotros y ahí vi a Atem y a Heba- dijo Yami causando que Yugi se tensara- ¿No crees que sería mejor que nos fuéramos antes de que ese par despierte?- dijo Yami causando que Yugi se sonrojara al pensar que podía suceder si se quedaban y ese par despertaba

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Yugi saliendo de la habitación llevándose a Yami jalándolo

-Sí que vuelas- dijo Yami casi volando con Yugi de regreso a la sala

-¡Soy una carta de monstruo! ¡Debo mantenerme en el aire por ser más humanoide!- gritó Yugi mientras se detenía de repente en la sala

-No te detengas así como así- le reprendió Yami desde el suelo- Recuerda que algunos no podemos volar- dijo Yami levantándose

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Yugi- Les tengo pavor a lo que puedan hacer ese par

-Lo sé, yo también les tengo pánico

-Ahora sí, ¿de qué quería hablar?- dijo Yugi

-Bien, tu querías que te dijera sobre mis padres- dijo Yami ya recuperado- Soy hijo único, no querían que tuviera hermanos, ellos casi no cuidaban de mí, me quedaba en casa y una niñera venía a mi cuidado, me regalaban cosas caras y casi nunca las usé porque siempre las perdía, pero bueno- dijo Yami empezando a recordar su infancia- El día que cumplí 12 años, ellos iban a ir por mí para traerme a Ciudad Domino, pero un accidente de tráfico acabó con ese viaje, era de noche y un borracho los golpeó causando que salieran de la carretera- dijo Yami tratando de recordar lo que habían dicho los policías- Los llevaron al hospital, pero otro borracho golpeó la ambulancia y llegaron tarde al hospital, ambos seguían con vida pero no resistieron mucho tiempo, fallecieron por la madrugada- dijo Yami causando que a Yugi le salieran lágrimas y se abrazara a Yami

-Lo siento- dijo Yugi- No lo sabía- dijo mientras que Yami salía de su sorpresa y comenzaba a corresponder el abrazo de Yugi

-Tranquilo- dijo Yami reconfortando a Yugi- Nadie sabe que es el no tener padres, pero no me importa- dijo Yami- Mientras tenga el apoyo de las personas que puedo considerar mis amigos, no me importa que mis padres estén muertos- dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Yugi

-Yami- dijo Yugi llorando más

-_Mientras Yugi se quede a mi lado, tampoco me importará morir_- pensó Yami mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir- Yugi

-Dime

-¿No te importaría que nos quedáramos así un rato?

-No me importa

-Te diré algo- dijo Yami- Nunca he llorado enfrente de alguien, ni siquiera cuando tuve que ver los cuerpos casi irreconocibles de mis padres o cuando tuve que enterrarlos- dijo mientras Yugi comenzaba a sentir las cálidas lágrimas de Yami

-Yami…- dijo Yugi- No me importa que llores, eso no demuestra debilidad, sino que es una forma de limpiar el alma, una forma de sacar la tristeza que nuestro corazón a tenido que cargar durante algún tiempo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

Así se quedaron por un largo rato hasta que Yami por fin dejó de llorar, sin embargo, no se separaron, quedaron de esa manera porque Yami todavía no sentía la fuerza para separarse de Yugi, sentía que debía mostrarle a ese pequeño muchas cosas de él, sin embargo, siempre recordaba que él ya lo conocía pero, quería proteger a Yugi como su hermano, no importaba que dijera el destino, prefería morir antes de que Yugi saliera lastimado

-¿Se puede saber que hacen así de abrazados?- preguntó Joey haciendo que Yami y Yugi se separaran de inmediato pero dándole la espalda a Joey, Yami no demostraría que lloró- ¿No piensan responder?- volvió a cuestionar Joey

-Es que mi faraón me estaba pidiendo que usara más este tipo de ropa, pero no quería que nadie lo escuchara por si algún guardia entraba a la casa- dijo Yugi tratando de zafar a Yami de un interrogatorio

-¿Y por qué así de pegaditos?- preguntó Joey con voz más pícara, sabía que Atem y Heba estaban dentro de ese par, pero no perdía la posibilidad de que Yami y Yugi también se sintieran atraídos entre sí

-Eso no lo puedo decir, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta a qué hora quedamos abrazados- mintió Yugi

-¿Y por qué Yami no habla?

-Debe de estar pensando en algo, no se todo lo que mi faraón piensa- dijo Yugi mientras veía que Atem salía, pero que Yami lo estaba controlando

-¿Por qué llegaste sin tocar?- dijo Yami con un tono molesto

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi amigo en sus últimos días de vida?- cuestionó el rubio- Además de que Malik y Ryo les dijeron a Duke y a Tristán sobre Yugi y ninguno de los mencionados sabe sobre el incidente de hoy en la escuela- dijo Joey

-¿Quieren conocer a Yugi?- preguntó Yami

-Quieren conocerlo- dijo Joey

-Haz que pasen, mientras voy al baño- dijo Yami encaminándose hacia el baño

-_¿Qué le pasará a mi faraón?_- se preguntaba internamente Yugi

En el baño, Yami se lavaba la cara para evitar que las lágrimas lo delataran, era un secreto entre Yugi y él

-_¿Qué me pasa?_- mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas- _Nunca he llorado enfrente de alguien y hoy lloré en el hombro de Yugi_- mientras se miraba en el espejo- _Debo tranquilizarme, solamente presentaré a Yugi ante Duke y Tristán a ver si lo logran ver_

Yami regresó a la sala, donde Duke y Tristán todavía no entraban a la casa

-Joey, ¿por qué no dejaste pasar a los otros?- preguntó Yami sorprendiendo al rubio

-Porque pensé que me regañarías si los dejaba entrar sin tu consentimiento- dijo Joey haciendo referencia a cuando entró y estaba abrazado de Yugi

-Solamente déjalos entrar- dijo Yami con una mano en la frente

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Dinos quien es Yugi!- gritaron al unísono agarrando a Yami de la camiseta

-Aquí estoy- dijo Yugi saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua y flotando como siempre

-Así que este es el famoso Yugi- dijeron ambos al ver a Yugi- Pensábamos que estaba vestido como Mago Oscuro pero se ve como cualquier otro chico- dijeron ambos

-Ah, esto- dijo Yugi mientras se veía así mismo- Mi faraón me prestó ropa de él para que no cargara esa ropa todo el día, así que por ahora me debo de ver extraño- dijo Yugi antes de seguir tomando agua

-¿En serio?- dijo Tristán

-¿Podemos verla?- dijo Duke, haciendo que Yugi se atragantara. Yami, al ver que Yugi no quería volver a ponerse el traje y, por la sorpresa que se llevó deducía que el traje original es el que se parece a la Maga Oscura

-La guardé y creo que Yugi está más cómodo con esa ropa- dijo Yami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

-Sí, Yami lava todo en su casa, a pesar de tener a seguridad, no tiene servicio porque la seguridad forma parte del testamente de sus padres y él no tiene dinero para pagar a la servidumbre

-Yugi llevaba consigo su propia carta, por lo tanto se podía mover a libertad

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S

Antes que nada, le diré que voy a alcanzar a El Regreso, no subiré capítulos de estas 2 historias hasta que Mi Dulce Mago Oscuro (Puzzleshipping) y me desapareceré de este fandom para que El Destino del fandom Monochrome Factor, que lo llevo en el capítulo 5 y debe llegar al 10, una vez que llegue, subiré el 11 de El Regreso, de Mi Dulce Mago Oscuro y así con El Destino, debo llevarlos bien porque algunas cosas se me olvidan y pues ya me cansé de desatender un fic por otro, por eso aviso :S

Los que quieran contactarme . .587


	9. Chapter 9

-La guardé y creo que Yugi está más cómodo con esa ropa- dijo Yami

-Mi faraón tiene razón- dijo Yugi rápidamente- Si me disculpan, volveré a la cocina- dijo mientras se retiraba y Yami se tiraba al sofá

-Es lindo- dijo Duke

-Concuerdo con Duke- dijo Tristán

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- dijo Yami con los ojos cerrados

-Porque yo veo una posible relación entre él y tu- dijo Duke haciendo que Yami se levantara de golpe

-¿D-de qué hablan?- dijo Yami mirándolos serio, pero dentro de él, estaba más rojo que un tomate

-Ustedes harían buena pareja- declaró Tristán

-Además de que es mejor tener a un hombre que a una mujerzuela- dijo Duke refiriéndose a Tea

-No habrá nada entre nosotros- declaró Yami- Solamente somos amigos

-Sí, claro- habló con sarcasmo Duke- ¿Desde cuándo los amigos viven en casa de otros amigos?

-Desde que no tienen donde vivir- respondió Yami

-Sí, claro- exclamaron todos

-Si no les molesta, debo hacer tarea y ver qué hago con ayuda de Yugi- dijo Yami escogiendo sabiamente las palabras y que no sonara "raro"

-Bien- dijeron todos- Pero te tendremos vigilados- dijeron al momento de salir

-¿A dónde fueron todos?- preguntó Yugi

-Se fueron a casa- dijo Yami revolviéndole el cabello- Vamos, debo hacer tarea- dijo mientras se comenzaba a ir a su habitación seguido de Yugi

Toda la semana fue más o menos parecida, llegando el jueves, el maestro de historia les dejó una investigación sobre su viaje, sobre los temas que tocarían y Yami eligió del Antiguo Egipto porque tendría más ayuda que cualquier libro

-Yugi- llamó

-Dime Yami- dijo Yugi mientras salía de la carta

-Quiero que me ayudes con mi tarea- dijo Yami dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres por la biblioteca que tenía-

-¿De qué trata la tarea?- dijo al mismo tiempo que Yami le daba sus ropas y se iba al baño

-Del Antiguo Egipto- dijo Yami sentándose en un escritorio donde llevaría todas las anotaciones

-Bien, comenzaré por los nombres de los Dioses Egipcios- dijo Yugi saliendo del baño con otro conjunto de ropa- Haber son varios

-No importa, lo haré a máquina para que nada más lo corrija cuando acabemos

-Bien- dijo mientras trataba de acordar- Eran Aker, Amenhotep, Ammyt, Amón, Amonet, Amset, Anat, Andyety, Anubis, Anuket, Apedemak, Apis, Atón, AtumBanebdyedet,Bastet, Bat, Bata, Bes, Dedun, Eluro, Geb, Ha, Hapy, Harpócrates, Harsomtus, Hathor, Hatmehyt, Heh, Heka, Heket, Herishef, Horajti, Horus, Hu, Iah, Imhotep, Isis,Jentiamentiu, Jentysehneter, Jepri, Jnum, Jonsu, Maahes, Maat, Mandulis, Marón, Mehen, Meheturet, Menhit, Meret, Meretseger, Mesjenet, Mespusepef, Min, Mnevis, Montu,Mut, Nefertum, Neftis, Neit, Nejbet, Nemty, Nun, Nunet, Nut, Onuris, Osiris, Pajet, Ptah, Qadesh, Qebehut, Ra, Renenutet, Reshef, Satet, Sedyem, Sejmet, Serapis, Serket,Seshat, Seth, Shu, Sia, Sobek, Socar, Somtus, Sopdu, Sotis, Tatenen, Tefnut, Tot, Tueris, Uadyet, Unty, Upuaut, Usert- dijo entre lento y rápido para que Yami pudiera escribir

-Sí que eran bastantes- exclamó Yami al ver la cantidad de Dioses Egipcios- Bien, ahora los faraones

-Bien- dijo Yugi mientras se acordaba- Seka, Jaau, Tiu, Tyesh, Neheb, Uadynar Mejet, Oryx estandarte, Concha, Pez, Elefante, Toro, Bucranium estandarte, Cigüeña, Cánido,Horus Escorpión I, Min estandarte, Halcón II, León, Doble Halcón, Horus Iry, Horus Ka, Horus Escorpión II, Narmer, Aha, Dyer, Aknamkanon, Atem, Seto, Merytneith, Dyet,Den, Adyib, Semerjet, Qaa, Hetepsejemuy, Nebra, Nynecher, Uneg, Senedy, Sejemib, Jasejem, Jasejemuy, Sanajt, Necherjet, Sejemjet, Neferkara, Qa-hedyet, Seneferu,Jufu, Djedefra, Jafra, Dyedefhor, Baefra, Menkaura, Shepseskaf, Dyedefptah, Jentkaus I, Userkaf, Sahura, Neferirkara, Shepseskara, Neferefra, Nyuserra, Menkauhor,Dyedkara, Unis, Teti, Userkara, Pepy I, Merenra I, Pepy II, Merenra II, Nitocris, Necherkara, Menkara, Neferkara II el Niño, Neferkara Neby, Dyedkara Shemai, Neferkara Jendu, Merenhor, Neferkamin, Nikara, Neferkara Tereru, Neferkahor, Neferkara Pepyseneb, Neferkamin Aanu, Kakaura Ibi, Neferkaura, Neferkauhor, Neferirkara II, Jety I,Merykara I, Neferkara III, Jety II, Senen..., Jety III, Shed...y, H..., Jety V, Mery..., Se...ra Jety, Jety VI, Jety VII, Merykara, Intef, Mentuhotep I, Intef I, Intef II, Intef III,Mentuhotep II, Mentuhotep III, Mentuhotep IV, Amenemhat I, Sesostris I, Amenemhat II- dijo Yugi mientras Yami escribía

-¿Son todos?- preguntó Yami

-No todavía vamos por la Dinastía XII- dijo Yugi mientras se acordaba de los demás- Sesostris II, Sesostris III, Amenemhat III, Amenemhat IV, Neferusobek, Jutauyra,Amenemhat Sonbef, Amenemhat V, Hetepibra, Iufni, Amenemhat VI, Semenkara, Sehetepibra, Suadyekara, Nedyemibra, Sebekhotep I, Renseneb, Hor I, Amenemhat VII,Sebekhotep II, Jendyer, Imiramesha, Intef IV, Set I, Sebekhotep III, Neferhotep I, Sahathor, Sebekhotep IV, Sebekhotep V, Ibiau, Merneferra, Sebekhotep VI, Suadyetu,Ined, Hor II, Sebekhotep VII, Dedumes, Ibi II, Hor III, Se...kara, Sonebmiyu, Sejaenra I, Merjeperra, Merkara- dijo Yugi dándose un descanso- De la Dinastía XIV no me acuerdo de ninguno y si los buscas aparecerá que no tienen documentación- dijo Yugi mientras Yami terminaba de escribir lo último- Intef V, Rahotep, Sobekemsaf I, Dyehuti,Mentuhotep VII, Nebirau I, Nebirau II, Semenenra, Seuserenra, Sobekemsaf II, Intef VI, Intef VII, Taa I, Taa II, Kamose, Ahmose I, Amenhotep I, Thutmose I, Thutmose II,Hatshepsut, Thutmose III, Amenhotep II, Thutmose IV, Amenhotep III, Akenatón, Neferneferuatón, Semenejkara, Tutankamón, Ay (II), Horemheb, Ramsés I, Sethy I, Ramsés II, Merenptah, Amenmeses, Sethy II, Siptah, Tausert, Sethnajt, Ramsés III, Ramsés IV, Ramsés V, Ramsés VI, Ramsés VII, Ramsés VIII, Ramsés IX, Ramsés X, Ramsés XI- dijo Yugi mientras el pobre de Yami trataba de adivinar como se escribían cada uno de esos nombre

-Espero y que salga bien

-Tranquilo, saldrá bien tu tarea- dijo mientras le regalaba un sonrisa- Ahora continúo- dijo mientras el pobre de Yami quedaba mirándolo sorprendido- Esmendes I, Neferjeres,Psusenes I, Amenemope, Osocor, Siamón, Psusenes II, Herihor, Pianj, Pinedyem I, Masaharta, Dyedjonsuefanj, Menjeperra, Esmendes II, Pinedyem II, Psusenes III, Sesonquis I, Osorcón I, Sesonquis II, Tacelotis I, Osorcón II, Horsiese I, Tacelotis II, Sesonquis III, Pimay, Sesonquis V, Osorcón IV, Iuput, Sheshonq, Iuwelot, Nesbanebdyedet III,Horsiese I, du/au..., Nimlot II, Osorkon, Harsiese II, Takelot, Petubastis, Iuput I, Sesonquis IV, Osorcón III, Tacelotis III, Rudamón, Iuput II, Tecnactis, Bocoris, Alara,Kashta, Piye, Sabacon, Sebicos, Tarcos, Tenutamon, Necao I, Psamético I, Necao II, Psamético II, Apries, Ahmose II, Psamético III, Cambises II, Esmerdis, Darío I, Jerjes I,Artajerjes I, Jerjes II, Darío II, Artajerjes II, Amirteo, Neferites I, Mutis, Psamutis, Acoris, Neferites II, Nectanebo I, Teos, Nectanebo II, Artajerjes III, Arsés, Darío III,Alejandro Magno, Filipo III de Macedonia, Alejandro IV de Macedonia, Ptolomeo I Sóter, Berenice I, Ptolomeo II Filadelfo, Arsínoe I, Arsínoe II, Ptolomeo III Evérgetes I,Berenice II, Ptolomeo IV Filópator, Arsínoe III, Ptolomeo V Epífanes, Cleopatra I, Ptolomeo VI Filométor, Cleopatra II, Ptolomeo VIII Evérgetes II Fiscón, Ptolomeo VI Filométor,Cleopatra II, Ptolomeo VII Neo-Filópator, Ptolomeo VIII Evérgetes II Fiscón, Cleopatra III, Ptolomeo VIII Evérgetes II Fiscón, Cleopatra III, Cleopatra II, Ptolomeo IX Sóter II Látiro, Cleopatra IV, Ptolomeo X Alejandro I, Ptolomeo IX Sóter II Látiro, Ptolomeo X Alejandro I, Ptolomeo IX Sóter II Látiro, Berenice III, Ptolomeo XI Alejandro II, Ptolomeo XII Neo-Dioniso Auletes, Cleopatra V, Cleopatra VI, Berenice IV, Ptolomeo XII Neo-Dioniso Auletes, Cleopatra VII Filópator, Ptolomeo XIII Dioniso II

-Dame un descanso- rogó Yami que le dolían los dedos de tanto de escribir

-Ya casi acabamos- dijo Yugi- Mira, si me dejas terminar con los faraones te prometo que lo próximo que me pidas lo voy a resumir

-Está bien

-Arsínoe IV, Ptolomeo XIV Filópator, Ptolomeo XV Cesarión, Horunnefer y, finalmente, Anjunnefer

Lo siguiente que Yugi le dijo fue la ubicación geográfica, la cronología, los periodos de la historia de Egipto, la economía, lengua, escritura, cultura, logros e hitos históricos, Yami terminó tarde recolectando información y Yugi se quedó dormido en la silla que Yami le había dado para sentarse, así que Yami no quiso despertarlo y lo dejó en la cama para que durmiera más cómodamente y él continuó editando su trabajo, terminó todo a las 12 de la noche, estaba cansado, así que solamente lo mandaría a imprimir en la mañana, solamente quería dormir pero no sabía que Atem tomaría control sobre él, haciéndole creer que se había dormido en el escritorio

-Heba, despierta- decía Atem mientras movía el cuerpo de Yugi para que Heba despertara

-Estoy despierto- decía Heba- Me hice el dormido para que Yami no sospechara

Atem no contestó, simplemente se acercó a besar a Heba tan pasionalmente que ambos ya estaban sin camisa sobre la cama matrimonial

-Heba, no podemos- decía Atem tratando de controlar a Heba

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba inocentemente

-Ellos lo sabrán y luego no nos dejarían estar juntos- decía Atem mientras se colocaba al lado de Heba y trataba de que se durmiera- Mejor duerme

-Pero podemos hacer creer al que entre aquí que pasó algo, por favor- decía Heba mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Atem

-Es tu decisión, vamos a dormir mejor- dijo Atem mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Heba y, el pequeño, rápidamente se quedó dormido seguidamente de Atem, durmieron felices toda la noche porque estuvieron abrazados como hacía 5000 años no lo estaban

.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Joey estaba hecho una furia al entrar a la casa de Yami, habían acordado que tramarían una broma a Tea pero nunca llegó y tuvo que ir desde la casa de ella hasta la de Yami, pero cuando entró a la habitación del mencionado no lo encontró ahí, buscó en toda la casa y no había rastro de él, llegó a la habitación de los padres de Yami, sabía que nunca entraba ahí así que se le hacía raro que las posibilidades de que estuviera ahí fueran altas, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó un gran susto:

¡Vio a Yami y a Yugi en la cama abrazados y desnudos! Rápidamente pegó un grito y se volteó para no seguir viendo, el grito despertó a Atem y a Heba, había funcionado la travesura, ambos se voltearon a ver y Atem –tomando el lugar de Yami- habló enojado con Joey

-¿Por qué entras a mi habitación sin tocar?

-No es mi culpa que a cierto señorito se le olvidara la travesura que le haríamos a Tea por andar haciendo algo que no debería hacer- decía sonrojado y enojado al imaginarse lo que Yami y Yugi pudieron hacer (n/a: ¬.¬ y dicen que Yami es el más pervertido)

-No hicimos nada- dijo Heba a la defensiva- Solamente había calor aquí porque olvidamos que no tenía mantenimiento esta habitación y solamente nos quitamos la camiseta- dijo Heba tomando el lugar de Yugi

-Sí claro, como no- exclamó Joey

-¡Es la verdad!- decía Atem

-Según tú, somos hermanos, ¿por qué no me crees?- decía Heba

-Porque con Yami todo me lo puedo creer y más porque en los descansos los he visto muy cerca

Atem y Heba se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas

-¿Eso?- preguntó Heba

-Simplemente es por lo del viaje que se realizará, me estaba contando como era Inglaterra en la época de Henry Tudor y Egipto cuando Atem era faraón

-No les creo

-Si quieres puedes voltear, traigo mis pantalones- dijo Atem mientras se levantaba para recoger la camiseta y colocársela

-No gracias, me iré y dejaré que ustedes se arreglen- dijo al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta para bajar a la sala

-Buena broma planeaste Heba- dijo Atem mientras agarraba a Heba de la cintura para besarlo y Heba le correspondía

-Culpa de Jono, me dejó sus mañas para engañarte a ti y a Seto- dijo al separarse de Atem

-Así que fue él, ¿Eh? - dijo Atem para agarrar a Yugi y acostarlo en la cama- ¿Sabes cuánto odiaba que Seto me fuera a ver diciéndome sobre ti y Jono?- dijo mientras lo besaba y bajaba al cuello y le dejaba una marca- Sabes que siempre serás mío y esta encarnación Yami tomará a Yugi- decía Atem al momento en que dejaba a Heba para que se pusiera la camiseta y él se colocaba en el escritorio, dejando ambos las conciencias de Yami y Yugi

-Yami, levántate- decía Yugi mientras se paraba y ponía al lado de Yami para moverlo

-Hmph… déjame dormir- decía Yami entre sueños

-Yami levántate o llegarás tarde a la escuela y no podrás ir al viaje- dijo Yugi mientras veía la impresora comenzar a sacar el reporte del Antiguo Egipto que Yami había hecho con su ayuda

-¡Ya voy!- decía Yami mientras se levantaba de golpe para ver a Yugi observar la impresora

-Es una impresora, esto me ahorra el hecho de escribir todo lo que me ayudaste a hacer ayer- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cuarto dejando a Yugi.

Yami terminó de bañarse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela y sacando el traje de Yugi para ir con él a la habitación, cuando llegó, se lo dio y agarró su trabajo para colocarlo en una carpeta e ir por sus demás cosas en su cuarto para bajar a la cocina sorprendiéndose de que Joey estuviera ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yami mirando que Joey estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Vine porque olvidaste la broma que le haríamos a Tea y no fuiste por lo que tuve que venir a verte para saber por qué no fuiste para encontrarte en la cama con Yugi- dijo Joey causando que Yami se sonrojara

-¿De qué hablas?, me acabo de despertar en el escritorio de la habitación de mis padres porque Yugi me recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela y si me disculpas, debo de hacer el desayuno para Yugi y para mí- y, sin esperar que Joey respondiera, se fue a la cocina

Joey se quedó solo por unos momentos para luego ver a Yugi bajar con la ropa del Mago Oscuro, hacia el comedor, pero sorprendiéndose de que Joey estuviera ahí

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?- dijo Yugi mientras se acercaba a Joey

-Yami y yo le íbamos a hacer una broma a Tea, pero parece que estaba ocupado así que vine y los descubrí a ti y a él en la cama, desnudos- dijo Joey haciendo que Yugi se sonrojara al máximo

-Mi faraón y yo no tuvimos nada, yo me quedé dormido cuando él hacia su trabajo escolar- dijo mientras volaba al comedor por el trabajo de Yami y se lo entregaba a Joey- Aquí está lo que estuvimos haciendo ayer

-Buena excusa, pero yo los vi a ambos en la cama y se despertaron cuando pegué el grito- dijo Joey

-¿Qué grito?- preguntó a un más confundido- Yo me desperté para despertar a Yami que no quería levantarse- dijo Yugi con cara pensativa

-¡Yugi, el desayuno!- gritó Yami

-¡Voy!- gritó Yugi- Cuando vayan a la escuela, lo platican porque no me acuerdo de nada, solamente sé que me dormí- dijo Yugi para ir a desayunar con Yami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

Aclaraciones:

-Me asesinarán por la cantidad de faraones que puse DX pero es culpa de Yami por elegir primero la cultura egipcia que la inglesa ¬¬' maldito, te mataré algún día, me haces trabajar de más

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Yugi, el desayuno!- gritó Yami

-¡Voy!- gritó Yugi- Cuando vayan a la escuela, lo platican porque no me acuerdo de nada, solamente sé que me dormí- dijo Yugi para ir a desayunar con Yami

Joey se quedó en la sala pensando en lo que había visto y en lo que sus amigos habían dichos, así que solamente había una lógica: ¡fueron Atem y Heba quienes le jugaron una broma!, Joey hablaría muy seriamente con Yami para que controlara más a Atem y que le diga a Yugi que controle a Heba

Cuando los tricolores acabaron de desayunar, Yugi regresó a su carta y Yami colocó su baraja en su cinturón para llevarla siempre y evitar perderlas, además de que agarró su mochila y su trabajo que le costó mucho trabajo escribir por la cantidad de faraones y dioses egipcios, todo lo demás es resumido pero tomando lo más importante, se hizo un pequeño libro

-Ahora si Joey, ¿por qué me dijiste que Yugi y yo estábamos en la cama?- dijo Yami tratando de imaginarse que pudo suceder pero solamente habían recuerdos de que se había ido a dormir y que despertó por Yugi

-Tranquilo Yami, fueron Atem y Heba que me jugaron una broma- dijo Joey en un susurro

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Yami capturando la atención de todos en la calle

-Si quieres que te cuente, ¡baja la voz!- regañaba Joey

-¡Sabes que les tengo miedo a ese par por lo que sucedió hace 5000 años!- le reclamó Yami

-Bien- dijo Joey mientras continuaban caminando- Sucede que ellos les hicieron creer que habían dormido, sin embargo, cuando yo llegué a regañarte porque no llegaste a jugarle la broma a la… mujerzuela te busqué en toda la casa y simplemente no estabas en tu cuarto, me sorprendió que estuvieras en el cuarto de tus padres porque nunca entras ahí, y te vi a ti y a Yugi o mejor dicho a Atem y a Heba en la cama desnudos, solamente pegué el grito por la sorpresa de encontrarlos a ambos como fieles amantes, porque sé cómo es eso por lo del antepasado de Kaiba y mío, y solamente me fui, creo que en ese momento les devolvieron la conciencia a ti y a Yugi- finalizó Joey mirando cómo Yami trataba de unir las piezas

-Lamento la escena que te montaron ese par- dijo Yami- Hablaré con Yugi para que trate de controlar a Heba como yo lo haré de Atem- dijo Yami antes de llegar a la escuela- Hablamos a la hora del descanso- dijo Yami cuando entraron al salón

Cuando entró el maestro, pidió a todos los alumnos que le entregaran su investigación, la mayoría entregó un trabajo d hojas, cuando Yami entregó, era un excelente trabajo porque entregó alrededor de 15 o 18 páginas de la investigación

-¿Por qué se llevó más hojas?

-Porque elegí hacerlo sobre el Antiguo Egipto y coloqué a todos los Dioses Egipcios, a los faraones que estuvieron por dinastías, la cantidad de años que estuvieron en el poder, además de que puse la ubicación geográfica, la cronología, los periodos de la historia de Egipto, la economía, lengua, escritura, cultura, logros e hitos históricos- dijo Yami mientras el maestro hojeaba el trabajo para ver que estaba muy bien redactado

-Excelente joven Halackti- dijo el profesor para mandarlo a sentar y recibir los demás trabajos- Bien, todos entregaron sus trabajos y ahora vamos a entrar de lleno con el tema sobre la Inglaterra Victoriana- dijo mientras que todos exclamaban aburridos de todavía tener clases ese día

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Yami y Joey se fueron al escondite para contarle a Yugi lo que sucedió en la mañana

-Así que fueron Atem y Heba- dijo Yugi un poco molesto de que lo volvieron a utilizar

-Bien, ya hice mi trabajo y ahora espero que hablen tranquilamente, me voy- dijo Joey mientras se levantaba para regresar al comedor y comer lo que, por causas que sucedieron en la mañana, tenía un hambre voraz

-Lo siento- dijo Yami a Yugi- Siempre tiene que ser Atem el que salga para que pase algo que luego nos va a costar resolver

-También es mi culpa, tampoco controlo a Heba- dijo Yugi mientras trataba de que Yami no se pusiera triste- Además, nos toca el viaje hoy por la tarde, saldrán al terminar el segundo descanso para que terminen de arreglar lo que falte en sus hogares- dijo Yugi más alegre-

-Yugi, ¿de dónde sacas todo para alegrarme?- preguntó Yami mirándolo con una sonrisa-

-No lo sé, solamente sé que es mi deber hacer que tú estés feliz y también el dar mi vida por ti- dijo Yugi mientras se sentaba al lado de Yami

-_**Oigan, como que ya se les hizo costumbre estar solitos**_- dijo Mahad mientras salía de su carta para aparecer enfrente de ambos

-**Mahad déjalos- **dijo Mana mientras salía de su carta- **Recuerda que ambos fueron muy unidos en el pasado y ahora no será la excepción- **dijo Mana causando que ambos se sonrojaran

-No sucederá nada entre nosotros sí es lo que insinúas, Mana- dijo Yugi mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se defendía- Solamente seremos amigos, no quiero que suceda lo mismo de hace 5000 años- dijo Yugi causando que ambos se dolieran y sorprendieran

-**Lo decía en broma, no era para que reaccionara así**- dijo Mana para tranquilizar a Yugi

-_**Yugi, recuerda que Mana es muy traviesa y despistada en cuanto a lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, no queremos que te molestes o te pongas triste al recordarlo**_

-Oigan, sigo aquí- dijo Yami un tanto enojado de que lo ignoraran en sus pláticas sobre el pasado

-**Lo siento mucho, faraón**- dijo Mana- **No quería mencionar sobre el pasado en su presencia pero olvidé que estaba aquí, siempre peleamos cuando estamos en las cartas por lo cual se me olvidó**- dijo Mana

-Regresen a sus cartas- dijo Yami- Los 3- Mahad, Mana y Yugi se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon, pero obedecieron sin vacilar

Yami regresó a la escuela para desayunar algo, cuando Kaiba lo intercedió, causando que se molestara

-Escúchame bien- dijo Kaiba causando que todos les prestaran atención- Quiero otro duelo- todos los presentes se sorprendieron de que la cantidad de veces que habían tenido un duelo y Kaiba perdía

-¿Acaso quieres que te humille con mi Hechicero Oscuro?- dijo Yami causando que todos se sorprendieran

Todos comenzaron a murmurar "_¿Desde cuándo tiene esa carta?" "¿Cuándo venció a Kaiba con esa carta?"_

Kaiba al oír todos esos murmullos, no dejó que Yami tratara de intimidarlo con esa carta

-Acepto el desafío de vencer a tu Hechicero Oscuro- dijo Kaiba- En el segundo descanso será el duelo- dijo para luego marcharse a sus clases

-Pero que lío- dijo Yami mientras continuaba su rumbo a la cafetería para comprar una barra energética y se dirigía a su salón

Las clases pasaron lentas para todos, al momento en que llegó el segundo descanso, se dirigió al patio de la escuela con su Disco de Duelo (es cierto, no lo mencioné pero nuestros duelistas llevan sus discos de duelo en la mochila (son más grandes de lo normal) por si las dudas), al llegar, Kaiba ya lo estaba esperando

-Bien, las reglas serán las mismas de la vez pasada, yo inicio ¡robo!- dijo mientras veía sus cartas- Invoco al Gigante Hitotsu-me, además coloco 2 cartas boca- dijo Kaiba- termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Yami mientras veía sus cartas- Coloco a mi caballero silencioso de nivel 0 en el campo en modo de ataque- dijo mientras hacía lo dicho- coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

-¿Solamente harás eso?- dijo Kaiba- Bien, veo que quieres perder, ¡robo!- su carta no le sirve por el momento- Gigante Hitotsu-me, ataca al Caballero Silencioso- dijo para que su monstruo comenzara con el ataque

-Alto ahí, activo mi carta mágica llamada Pase, la cual consiste en que ambos pasemos 3 turnos en los cuales no podemos atacar- dijo mientras el tiempo pasaba en el campo- No solo eso, mi Caballero Silencioso salta del nivel 0 al nivel 3 haciéndose más fuerte que tu Gigante Hitotsu-me- dijo mientras el monstruo continuaba con su ataque y hacia que Kaiba perdiera 1300 life points

-Termino mi turno- dijo Kaiba enojado

-¡Robo!- dijo Yami- Bien, como es mi turno, mi monstruo salta a otro nivel- dijo mientras su monstruo alcanzaba el nivel 4- ahora, invoco a mi Mago Silencioso- dijo mientras el Mago era llamado al campo- Y no es todo, ahora activo Destrucción de cartas- dijo mientras la carta era revelada- Y mi Mago Silencioso salta de nivel por cada carta que mi adversario roba

-¡Rayos!- decía Kaiba mientras veía al Mago Silencioso saltar del nivel 0 al 4 y va a tener 3000 puntos de ataque

-Bien, termino mi turno colocando 2 cartas boca abajo- dijo Yami

-¡Robo!- dijo Kaiba y, por consecuencia, el Mago Silencioso saltó a otro nivel- Invoco a Kojikocy en modo de defensa- dijo Kaiba- Termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Yami, el Espadachín subía al nivel 5- Activo mi carta mágica, Olla de la avaricia- dijo mientras sacaba dos cartas más- Espadachín Silencioso, ataca a Kojikocy- dijo Yami

-Activaste mi carta trampa, ¡el anulador de ataque!- dijo Kaiba mientras revelaba la carta boca abajo-

-Termino mi turno- dijo Yami

-¡Robo!- dijo Kaiba, el Mago Silencioso subía otro nivel- Invoco a La Jinn en modo de defensa- dijo Kaiba- Termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Yami- Activo la carta de la santidad, ambos sacaremos cartas hasta tener 6 en mano- dijo Yami mientras su Mago Silencioso subía al nivel 8 y, por ser su turno, el Espadachín también subía de nivel- Además, invoco a El Guardia Celta y ahora Espadachín Silencioso ataca a La Jinn y Mago Silencioso ataca a Kojikocy

-Activo mi segundo Anulador de Ataque- dijo Kaiba mientras esquivaba el ataque

-Has activado mi Reloj Invocador- dijo Yami capturando la atención de Kaiba- Ahora, sacrifico al Guardia Celta para llamar al Mago Oscuro, la Maga Oscura y al Buster Blader- dijo Yami mientras los monstruos aparecían en el campo-Ahora, uso mi carta mágica ¡Hechicería Oscura!- dijo Yami

-¡Rayos!- dijo Kaiba

-Ya era hora de que el Hechicero Oscuro apareciera- dijeron todos los amigos de Yami

-Ahora, sacrifico al Mago Oscuro y a la Maga Oscura para que aparezca mi Hechicero Oscuro- dijo Yami mientras ambos desaparecían para que el Hechicero apareciera- Y por su efecto especial, gana puntos de ataque por cada carta mágica usada- dijo mientras los puntos de ataque del Hechicero subían a 5200- Coloco 1 carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Kaiba y el Mago Silencioso subía otro nivel- Uso mi carta mágica, Raigeki- dijo mientras el poder del Hechicero Oscuro subía a 5700, Yami comenzó a reírse- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Descubrí una habilidad que tiene- dijo mientras sorprendía a Kaiba- Puedo llamar una carta desde mi baraja o mano para anular tus cartas mágicas y, en este caso, será Anti-Raigeki- dijo mientras los monstruos de Kaiba eran destruidos -_Gracias por decirme esa habilidad, Yugi_

_-No hay de que, Yami_- le respondió mentalmente Yugi

-Termino mi turno

-Bien, ¡robo!- dijo Yami y el Espadachín Silencioso subía otro nivel- Uso mi carta mágica Renace el Monstruo- dijo Yami mientras la Maga Oscura se aparecía en el campo- Termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Kaiba- Llamo al Caballero de la Hoja-

-Acabas de regalarme el duelo- dijo Yami

-¿Qué?

-Gracias a que llamaste al Caballero de la Hoja, yo sacrificaré al Buster Blader para usar mi carta trampa Innovación Oscura y llamó al Mago Oscuro- dijo mientras ambos desaparecían y aparecía el Mago Oscuro

-¡Rayos!- dijo Kaiba

-Y como tengo a 3 criaturas hechiceras en el campo, mi Hechicero Oscuro obtiene 100 puntos extra por cada 1- dijo mientras el Hechicero Oscuro subía a 600 puntos de ataque- Ahora mi Hechicero Oscuro, ataca los puntos de vida de mi oponente- dijo mientras su monstruo atacaba a Kaiba terminando el duelo

-Otra vez, perdí- murmuraba Kaiba en el suelo-

-En tu cara gato engreído- gritaba Joey desde donde estaba

-¿Gato?- preguntaban todos los amigos de Joey, incluido Yami

-Eso es lo que es, un gato engreído- dijo Joey cruzándose de brazos

-Cállate perro pulgoso- decía Kaiba apareciendo detrás de Joey- Todavía soy mejor que tu

-¡A mí no me llamas perro, gato!- empezó una pelea entre ambos

-Mejor hay que irnos- decía Duke susurrándoles a los demás

-Solamente dejen que saque a Yugi, Mana y Mahad del disco… - dijo Yami antes de ser interrumpido por Tea

-Yamito, que bueno que ganaras- decía Tea pegándose a Yami, mientras los demás estudiantes se retiraban a sus clases

-Tea, suéltame- decía Yami, mientras todos sus monstruos los veían y Mana, Mahad, pero sobre todo Yugi, se enojaban de ver a Tea de nuevo

**-¿Qué hace esa zorra aquí?**

**-**_**Mana, tranquilízate**_- decía Mahad igual de enojado que Mana

-¿_No puedo hacer lo de la vez pasada?_- decía Yugi mirando con "enojo" a Tea, más del que tenían Mana y Mahad

-Vamos Yamito, acompáñame- decía Tea mientras se abrazaba más a Yami, causando que el corazón de Yugi se detuviera unos instantes y luego se aventara sobre Tea a jalarle el cabello, seguido de Mana

-¡Suéltenme!- decía Tea, todos regresaron a ver el espectáculo de Tea con los monstruos de Yami

-_**¡Mana! ¡Yugi! ¡Deténganse!**_- decía Mahad para moverse de su lugar y tratar de detener a ese par, el Mago Silencioso y el Espadachín Silencioso fueron a ayudar a Mahad para soltar tratar de soltar a Tea del jaloneo de Yugi y Mana; gracias a este alboroto, Joey y Kaiba dejaron de pelear para ver lo que hacían Yugi y Mana

-**Quiero que sea la última vez que te acercas a mi príncipe**- decía Mana mientras jalaba más de los cabellos a Tea

-¡Maga Oscura! ¡Hechicero Oscuro! ¡Regresen!- decía Yami desde donde estaba, no quitaba las cartas por miedo a que continuaran estando ahí y tampoco quería que lo culparan de que Tea se muriera o saliera lastimada, aunque en el fondo quería eso

-_Si tengo que hacer lo mismo que hice hace tiempo, lo haré con tal de que mi faraón esté libre de ti_- decía Yugi mientras la lanzaba al aire y Mana la atrapaba por los cabellos

-_**Será mejor que paren o los voy a castigar a ambos**_- decía Mahad mientras los veía a ambos, sin embargo, no lo escucharon y siguieron jalando el cabello a Tea- ¡_**Espadachín Silencioso! ¡Mago Silencioso! Ayúdenme a liberar a Tea**_- decía con cierto fastidio Mahad al verse en esa necesidad, ambos monstruos fueron a ayudar a Mahad, el Mago Silencioso agarró a Mana, Mahad a Yugi y el Espadachín bajó a Tea (jalándole de los cabellos todavía) y luego, el Espadachín Silenciosos se acercó a Yami y murmuró en latín (n/a: he estado haciendo que los monstruos hablaran en latín, por lo tanto, nadie entendió nada) y lo guio hacia lo más profundo de donde era el escondite y vigilando que nadie los seguía

-¿Me pueden explicar que les sucedió?- regañaba Yami a Yugi y a Mana siendo agarrados todavía por el Mago Silencioso y Mahad

-_**Yugi, es increíble que todavía, habiendo pasado 5000 años que no veías a Tea, te pusieras así, sabiendo cual sería nuestro destino**_- decía Mahad mientras que Yami ya suponía a que se refería- _**Mana, decías que quería enorgullecerme, ¿por qué no lo haces?**_- decía Mahad volteando a ver a Mana

-**Sabes bien que no paso a Tea ni tragándome todo el río Nilo**- decía Mana mientras hacía un puchero

-_No soporto que ella se acerque a mi faraón_- decía Yugi haciendo pucheros, causando que Yami relajara un poco la expresión por lo chistoso que se veía, a la vez que se veía adorable- _Es increíble que no te lanzaras sobre ella para hacerle bromas como una vez lo hicimos_- decía Yugi causando que Mahad solamente se enojara más y que Yami sintiera curiosidad

-_**Eso quedó en el pasado**_- decía Mahad regañando más a Yugi- _**Hay que regresar a nuestras cartas**_- decía Mahad mientras hacía que Mana y Yugi empezaran a renegar- _**Sin peros, hoy casi hacen que al faraón lo descubrieran**_- decía Mahad para hacerle señas a Yami de que quitara las cartas y así regresar

-Día de locos- decía Yami murmurando para regresar por otro lugar a la escuela y así, salir hacia su casa

Durante el camino, tuvo mucha suerte de no encontrar a nadie, una vez que recogió todo, regresó a su casa y terminó de arreglar su casa para que estuviera sola durante 9 meses, terminó de empacar su ropa y metió su disco de duelo para ver si alguien decidía arriesgarse a derrotarlo con su mejor carta y mejor amigo

-_**Faraón, antes de que salga, tenemos algo que darle**_- decía Mahad saliendo de su carta

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Yami, no dejando de arreglar sus maletas

-**Se trata de algo que lo va a ayudar**

-Díganme, los escucho

_-Necesitamos que voltee para poder entregárselo_- dijo Yugi captando la atención de Yami

-¿Qué tienen que entregarme?

-_**Como usted sabía, es la reencarnación de un poderoso faraón que dio su vida para salvar a la humanidad**_

**-Como tal, usted debe de tener a las bestias que podrían ayudarle en caso de que no lograra convocar a Yugi**

-_Son los Dioses Egipcios_- decía Yugi mientras 1 carta en cada uno de ellos aparecía en sus manos

**-Le entrego a Obelisco el atormentador**

**-**_**Le entrego a Osiris, el dragón celestial**_

-_Y yo le entrego a El Dragón Alado de Ra_- decía Yugi mientras Yami agarraba cada una de las cartas

-¿Por qué me dan las cartas ahora?

-_**Porque sabemos que irá a los lugares en los cuales usted dejó huella como salvador**_

**-Tenemos miedo de que no logre su misión**

-_Por eso le entregamos estas poderosas cartas para que pueda salir victorioso_

Una vez que entregaron las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios, regresaron a sus cartas. Yami se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido en ese día, volteó a ver el reloj y vio que le quedaba 1 hora para irse al aeropuerto

-Bien, ahora a tratar de no acabar con mi vida- decía Yami agarrando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús para alcanzar a sus amigos. Una vez ahí, todos llegaron al poco tiempo

-¿Listos para irnos?- decía Mali emocionado

-Listos- dijeron todos, solamente que Joey y Yami estaban algo preocupados por lo que pudiera suceder. Todos se tomaron el autobús y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, al llegar, se sorprendieron de ver a Kaiba ahí

-¿Cómo rayos me dejé convencer?

**Flash Back**

En la oficina del CEO más importante en la fabricación de juegos, Kaiba estaba en su oficina recibiendo los progresos de cada proyecto de Kaiba Corp., cuando una llamada lo interrumpió

-Señor Kaiba, el señor Mokuba le habla

-Pásame la llamada- no tardó de decir que era Mokuba quien hablaba para que dijera que tomaría la llamada

-Sí señor

-Hola hermano

-Hola Moki- dijo Kaiba con la voz un poco más serena- ¿Cómo va todo allá?

-Bien, nada nuevo que contar- dijo Mokuba

-¿Por qué me llamas?, digo, no es porque me incomode, pero es raro que me llames ahora, teniendo en cuenta que lo haces cada fin de semana y hoy es Lunes

-Bueno, me enteré del viaje que va a organizar tu escuela

-Ni pienses que voy a ir, Mokuba- decía fríamente Kaiba

-Vamos, ven a Inglaterra, tengo tiempo de no ver a mi hermano

-No, solamente voy a perder mi tiempo- decía Kaiba- Hay demasiados proyectos que manejar

-¡No seas gruñón!- decía Mokuba- ¿Acaso no me extrañas? ¡Tú me enviaste a este internado pero nunca vienes!- decía Mokuba un tanto molesto-¡Me habías prometido que me vendrías a visitar!- dijo Mokuba regañando a Kaiba

-¡Pero si voy tendré que ir a Egipto luego!- decía Kaiba tratando de defenderse

-¡¿Sabes que tanto en Inglaterra como en Egipto tenemos bases de Kaiba Corp.?!- decía Mokuba

-¡Esta bien! ¡Iré!- decía Kaiba para luego oír el grito de felicidad de Mokuba

-Bien, nos vemos el viernes- dijo contento Mokuba- ¡Y será mejor que lo primero que hagas al llegar acá me vengas a saludar!- decía Mokuba causando en Kaiba una gota al mejor estilo anime

-Prometo que iré a verte antes de cualquier cosa- decía Kaiba

-Me voy que si no me asesinaran por aquí- decía Mokuba para colgar el teléfono

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Así que fue así- se regañaba Kaiba al recordar como Mokuba lo convenció

-Alumnos, agrúpense- decía el maestro de historia- Ya es hora de empezar a abordar, así que quiero que estén decididos a ir a este viaje para conocer más sobre un pasado muy importante además de las 2 Guerras Mundiales- decía el maestro para recibir un ¡Sí, estamos listos! De todo el grupo- Muy bien, hay que abordar- decía el maestro- Las chicas en una sección del avión y los varones del otro- decía el maestro causando que Tea se enojara

-_No importa, llegando a Inglaterra lo voy a obtener_- pensaba Tea furiosa

-Señor Halackti- le llamó el profesor- Quiero hablar con usted llegando a Inglaterra sobre lo que sucedió hoy con la señorita Gardner en el segundo descanso

-Por mí no hay problema- exclamó Yami- Aunque debo confesar que yo no tengo la culpa- decía Yami para dirigirse a su asiento y escuchar música a través de si IPod para entretenerse un rato, luego de eso, se quedó dormido al igual que los demás. Al llegar a su destino, todos despertaron y se sintieron emocionados, de saber que llegarían a su destino, todos comenzaron a bajar, Tea esperaba el momento en que bajara Yami, pero el maestro se lo llevó al momento en que bajó, así que su plan se vio frustrado de nuevo

-_No te vas a escapar, siempre consigo lo que me propongo_- se decía Tea mentalmente para luego irse

-Muy bien señor Halackti, ¿qué sucedió hoy en la tarde?- decía el profesor mientras Yami suspiraba

-Bien, como todos debieron de ver, Kaiba me retó a un duelo y lo acepté, lo vencí pero por extraño que pareciera, mi Maga Oscura y mi Hechicero Oscuro agarraron a Tea por el cabello y la estuvieron lanzando al aire para atraparla por el cabello- decía Yami mientras recibía la mirada más severa del maestro- Mi Mago Oscuro se dirigió donde ellos estaban y se llevó al Espadachín Silencioso y al Mago Silencioso para agarrarlos y así evitar que siguieran lanzándola al aire para lastimarla después- decía Yami

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que usted no me miente?

-Fácil, no soy un acosador que saca malas calificaciones y que persigue la fortuna de alguien- decía enfatizando las palabras "acosador", "malas calificaciones" y "fortuna"- Además de que no tengo porque mentir, tengo la conciencia limpia de haber llamado a mis monstruos para que regresaran a Tea al suelo- decía mientras trataba de descifrar la expresión de su maestro

-Bien, espero que sea la verdad, ahora quiero comentarte otro asunto- dijo el maestro capturando la atención de Yami

-¿Qué otro asunto?-

-Bien, sucede que para que ustedes pudieran venir necesitaban una foto para que no los detuviera la policía, ya que están aquí por invitación de la Reina misma- decía el maestro- Cuando la reina vio una foto de usted, quiso conocerlo de inmediato, así que por órdenes de ella, usted la irá a visitar ahora mismo- decía el maestro mientras unos hombres aparecían para escoltarlo

-Bien, no lucharé, simplemente iré a conocerla- decía mientras se acercaba a los hombres y lo escoltaban a una limosina- _Espero que Yugi no se enoje conmigo por no haberlo llamado todavía_

Durante el camino, estaba asombrado de ver una gran cantidad de duelistas y tiendas de cartas, además de museos, quería ir a los museos para ver que detalles descubriría. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde la Reina los esperaba, Yami tuvo que ponerse un traje para poder presentarse ante la Reina

-Joven, pasa- decía la Reina haciendo que Yami entrara

-¿Por qué deseaba verme?- decía Yami todavía parado

-Espera que llegue el otro joven- decía la Reina para que, al terminar de decirlo, Kaiba entrara

-Majestad- decía Kaiba

-Muy bien, quería hablar con ustedes para que dieran un pequeño duelo en el parque central, lo organizaré en conmemoración a la muerte de un personaje importante- decía la Reina- Sin embargo, lo harán de los personajes más importantes de nuestra historia- continuaba la Reina

-Henry Yugi Tudor y Cristian Seto Rosenkreuz- dijo Yami a la vez que suspiraba, no había pasado ni 1 día y ya tenía que luchar contra Kaiba otra vez

-¿Cuándo será el dichoso duelo?- preguntó Kaiba

-Será mañana- dijo la Reina- Ahora jóvenes, pueden retirarse, mañana los veo- dijo la Reina despidiéndose y ordenando a sus guardias que los escoltaran fuera de su castillo, además de que les daría los atuendos de cada uno, cada uno se fue por un rumbo diferente, además de que Yami regresó primero donde debían estar para poder poner sus cosas, sorprendiéndose de que ya estaban ordenadas, así que se decidió a pasar el día en su habitación para poder despejar su mente sobre lo sucedido ese día, se recostó en la cama para pensar más tranquilamente, así recordó que tenía que hablar con Yugi

-Yugi, sal- dijo Yami

-Ya me tenías preocupado, Yami- dijo Yugi regañándolo- Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara

-Tranquilo, no me pasa nada- dijo Yami- Me llamó la Reina- dijo Yami sorprendiendo a Yugi

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que mañana quiere que tenga un duelo contra Kaiba interpretando lo que sería una pequeña muestra entre la rivalidad de Cristian Seto Rosenkreuz y Henry Yugi Tudor- dijo Yami- Me dieron una copia de su ropa, pero no sé, no me siento a gusto con tener un duelo sin haber pasado 24 horas- dijo Yami

-¿Puedo ver el traje ya puesto?- dijo Yugi

-Claro- dijo Yami levantándose de la cama y agarrando el traje para colocárselo en el baño. Una vez que salió, Yugi comenzó a verlo de pies a cabeza negando varias veces

-Tendré que hacerle ajustes- dijo Yugi

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bien, primero tendré que quitar toda la manga- dijo Yugi mientras buscaba tijeras y, al no encontrar, las tiró- Ahora, tomaré esta correa para colocártela en ambos brazos- dijo mientras tomaba más piezas del traje dado por la Reina- Ahora ponte tus muñequeras- dijo mientras agarraba las muñequeras de Yami y este se las ponía- Bien, te pondrás estas cintas en la pierna- dijo Yugi mientras señalaba donde iban- Lo único que quedó bien fue la parte delantera de la camisa y el cinturón- dijo Yugi- Ahora, solamente me falta colocarte la capa- dijo mientras la tomaba y se la colocaba para amarrarla en el anillo que tenía enfrente- Ponte estos zapatos porque son los más parecidos que tienes con él- dijo Yugi tomando los zapatos de Yami

-¿Por qué se ponía tanta ropa?

-Era príncipe- dijo Yugi- Además de guerrero, salvó a Inglaterra de que Cristian la tomara por la fuerza, dando su vida en ello- dijo Yugi, causando que Yami se enojara por como hablaba de Henry

-¿Me la puedo quitar? Me está causando calor- decía Yami

-Quítatela, ya la arreglé- dijo Yugi agregando una sonrisa- Bien, regreso a mi carta antes de que alguien te pille aquí hablando conmigo- decía Yugi antes de comenzar a regresar

-¡Yugi!- exclamó rápidamente Yami

-Mande

-En la noche, llamaré a los chicos, incluidos Mana y Mahad, quería preguntarte si querías estar aquí escuchando historias- dijo Yami un poco nervioso

-Está bien- dijo Yugi- Si me disculpas, tengo que regresar- y, ahora sí, regresó a su carta y Yami comenzó a desvestirse y a vestirse con sus ropas normales

-Ahora, tengo que hablar con los chicos y decirles sobre que vengan hoy por la noche a hablar un rato- dijo Yami mientras buscaba su teléfono y mandaba los mensajes a todos sus amigos recibiendo un mensaje con una respuesta positiva

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Ciudad Domino, se encontraban 2 hermanos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban en coma por intoxicación y sus padres estaban destrozados, por 3 personas, el mejor amigo de ambos y de sus propios hijos

-¿Quién podrá haber intoxicado sus almuerzos?- preguntaba y lloraba la madre de ambos

-Tranquila lo vamos a averiguar y asegura que pagarán por lo que han hecho- decía con rabia el padre de ambos mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no podía evitar estar triste por sus hijos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Inglaterra, Yami y los demás estaban esperando por la llegada de la noche, fueron a ver cartas, a ver duelos o a pasear por los diferentes parques, cuando llegó la noche, como a las 10:30 todos se colaron al cuarto de Yami para escuchar y contar historias de terror o suspenso. Contaron unas historias de terror hasta que dieron las 11:50 de la noche, Yami tenía preparada una buena historia que de seguro los pondría de nervios, más porque comenzó a llover con truenos y relámpagos

-Bien, le toca a Yami contarnos- dijo Joey

-Bien, tengo una buena- dijo Yami- Es más de suspenso y tragedia que de terror

-No importa

-Se llama El origen de Slenderman, proyecto 84-B

"Muchos dicen que estoy mal, pero no lo estoy. Muchos dicen que soy diferente, pero no lo soy. Muchos dicen que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Me siento solo, camino solo; sin nadie que me consuele, sin nadie que me ame.

Yo solía ser normal, como tú, es curioso porque siempre he odiado ser parte de lo normal de la multitud. Debes apreciar lo que tienes, debes orar para que nunca tengas que sentir lo que siento: odio, depresión, abandono, traición.

Todos ustedes tienen vida, tienen esperanza, yo ya he perdido estas cosas por culpa de un demente, él es el único que en verdad es malo, no yo. Él se robó mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo; me dejó en la putrefacción después de hacer su maldito experimento. Me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, me prometió una nueva vida, mejor que la que había vivido antes, él me mintió, se robó todo de mí.

Todavía recuerdo el día, yo era un joven sano recién salido de la escuela preparatoria, el sol brillaba, como sea, todos me odiaban, sentía como todos me juzgaban. Mi camino a casa durante el último día de la escuela fue un infierno, como de costumbre, los chicos que pasaban en sus autos gritaban cosas como: maricón o ya toma una ducha; ¿por qué me odian tanto?

Un pensamiento paso por mi mente, estos tipos poco a poco me mataran de todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo rápido y sin dolor?, estaba cegado por el dolor, si hubiera sabido entonces lo que se ahora nunca me hubiera atrevido a tomar esa cuerda de mi sótano, ¿pero dónde hacerlo?, no en mi casa, yo odiaba a mi madre, pero no lo suficiente para causarle un trauma.

Así que salí de casa y me dirigí a la ciudad a la parte más remota y dentro de un callejón me propuse a acabar con mi vida.

-Joven, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
-Ponerle fin a esto- respondí  
-¿Estás loco?, ven, ven conmigo, creo que te puedo ayudar  
-¿Ayudarme?, si no eres más que un anciano, déjame morir en paz  
-Ahora no puedo hacer eso- Dijo con voz ronca y me agarro del brazo- Ven.

Cuando luché tiró con más fuerza. Me caí y él volvió a sujetar mi mano y rápidamente me arrastro dentro de un edificio y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Joven, creo que puedo ayudarte, se cómo te sientes, por favor escúchame  
-Maldito seas, muy bien, pero date prisa  
-Una vida es algo precioso, pero que dirías si yo te ofreciera una vida nueva y totalmente gratis.  
-Yo diría que donde coño me inscribo  
-Bueno, he estado haciendo una investigación sobre la anatomía humana y después de unos cuantos experimentos, creo que he dominado la manipulación de la forma humana. Creo que puedo convertirte en cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que desees. Claro, bajo ciertas circunstancias.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Saco una hoja de papel – Bueno, primero que nada firma aquí

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

-Bueno, en eso radica la segunda circunstancia, tú no tienes elección

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído mi querido amigo – Saco una jeringa con un líquido  
verde – Ahora quieto

Trate de correr, trate de gritar, pero él me tomo y me enterró la aguja en el cuello, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en una cámara de vidrio y por alguna razón estaba vestido de traje segundos después de que me desperté, él entró en la habitación con una bata de laboratorio.

-Hola, mi amigo, ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Eso no es de tu interés, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte y dejar que me haga cargo de todo el trabajo  
-¿Qué me estás haciendo, psicópata?, te voy a matar  
-Hijo, no te tengo miedo, tú te vas a quedar ahí mientras yo hago historia  
-¿Historia?  
-Sí, cuando por fin logré hacer una transformación de todo el cuerpo en ti

Tocó un interruptor y comenzó a hablar en un micrófono – Probando, probando, bueno ahora comenzaremos con el experimento 84-B

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?  
-Los signos vitales del sujeto, parecen ser normales, su frecuencia cardiaca se ha disparado, sin embargo, la actividad cerebral es alta y los niveles de insulina son normales  
-¡Déjame ir!  
-Listo para comenzar con el experimento – Se dio la vuelta para accionar una palanca- Activando primer nudo – Un rayo de energía comenzó a perforar mi cuerpo, rompiendo mi ser en pedazos, no podía gritar, mi visión se tornó borrosa y de pronto estaba ciego – La apariencia del sujeto empieza a deformarse, activación del segundo nudo – El dolor aumento, sentí como mi boca y mis ojos se cerraban – La cara del sujeto está completamente transformada, activación B – Una sirena sonaba, "ERROR, ERROR", el gritó – ¡No!, su rostro y las extremidades no se han desarrollado plenamente, tengo que abortar el experimento.

Lo último que escuche fue un gran estruendo.

Me desperté, esta vez en los escombros de aquel lugar, apenas podía ver, era como si una pantalla de algún tipo me tapara los ojos. Sentía la boca como si hubiera sido cosida con aguja e hilo, no podía respirar, puesto que mi nariz se había cerrado también, pero de alguna manera no tenía la necesidad de respirar.

Me levanté, mis brazos y piernas se sentían extraños, me tomó casi un minuto volver a tomar el control sobre ellos, entonces comencé a caminar entre los escombros. Un ordenador destrozado yacía al lado de un pie desmembrado, un rastro de sangre me llevó a un pasillo y después a una puerta, podía oír ruidos, abrí la puerta y vi a un policía levantar algunas cosas, se dio la vuelta y me vio, gritó y salió corriendo.

Yo traté de gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pude hablar, así que lo perseguí, a medida que corría sentí como si mis piernas estuvieran cambiando, como si estuvieran creciendo mientras me movía. Pronto alcance al policía y trate de tomarlo del hombro, un tentáculo salió de mí y le atravesó el pecho, me maldijo y cayó. "¿Qué coño ha pasado?" pensé. Miré al cadáver, un agujero enorme se encontraba en su pecho, no lo pude ayudar.

Continúe siguiendo el rastro de sangre hasta que me encontré con el cuerpo del hombre, él fue aplastado con una viga, intenté levantarla, en ese momento los tentáculos volvieron a salir, levantaron la viga sin mucho esfuerzo y arrojaron el cuerpo del hombre con mucha fuerza hacia la pared y me salpico una lluvia de sangre.

Miré por todos lados buscando un lugar por donde escapar, pero era un callejón sin salida, seguí buscando hasta que me encontré en un cuarto de baño, era lo que necesitaba para lavarme la sangre. Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta de que yo no tenía una cara.

Yo vivo en las pesadillas de adolescentes y adultos por igual, todo por culpa de ese maldito. Poco después de esta experiencia he ido descubriendo mis verdaderos poderes, puedo estirar mis brazos y mis piernas, también puedo producir tentáculos de mi espalda. Después de todo lo que he vivido yo solo quiero un amigo, así que busco personas, niños, ellos son los únicos que no me ven con temor, a menudo me gusta jugar con ellos, pero no siempre puedo controlar mi cuerpo, de vez en cuando me equivoco y alguien muere pero no es mi culpa, yo solo busco compañía.

Me gustan las fotografías, me gusta entrar en ellas, siempre hay personas que toman fotos de la vida silvestre, así que decidí vivir en los bosques, pero siempre que me acerco a una persona para ver como salí en la foto ellos corren y una cosa lleva a otra y una persona más muere en mis manos.

Juro que esa no es mi intención pero he perdido el sentido de… bueno de todo. Ya no sé cómo ser una persona, las cosas siempre son malas alrededor de mí, parece que siempre voy a matar a alguien.

Solo quiero pedirte un favor, cuando me veas no huyas, de hecho debes correr hacia mí y darme la bienvenida, eso significaría mucho para mí y eso podría salvar tu vida.

Pero, ¿cómo sabrás que soy yo?, puedes fácilmente buscarme solo debes ir a Google© y escribir "Slenderman" "

-Maestro, maestro, tengo miedo, maestro, Slenderman me va a comer

-Cálmate Mana, solo es una historia… además Slenderman no tiene boca para comerte- decía Mahad con actitud seria y arrogante

-Sí pero maestro, tengo tanto miedo

-¡Por favor! Mana, deberías tenerle más miedo a Tea que a Slenderman

-¡NO! Bueno, están igual de feos pero, ¡Slenderman da más miedo!- decía Mana

Todo mundo se quedó mirando a Mana

-¿¡Estás loca!?- dijo Yami- ¡Tea da más miedo que nada en este mundo!

-Yami tiene razón, además de que tenemos que irnos a dormir o no llegas a tu presentación mañana- dijo Ryo

-Gracias por acabar con la diversión de esa manera, Ryo- dijo Joey

-¿Qué esperabas?, tiene una presentación mañana como Henry Yugi Tudor- dijo Ryo en defensa

-Ryo tiene razón, además- dijo mirando a Yugi- Me va a costar que se tranquilice si ustedes siguen aquí- dijo Yami

Todos hicieron un sonido de que algo pasaría y decidieron irse para que Yami no los matara por pensar mal y se retiraron del lugar

-Yugi, tranquilo- decía Yami acercándose a él- Solo es una historia

-No es la historia en si- dijo Yugi- Es que me acordé del día de mi muerte en el antiguo Egipto- dijo Yugi con miedo

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Morí por los celos de una mujer y renací por la amistad que me unía a mi faraón- dijo Yugi- Esa amistad me ha mantenido a su lado por 5000 años pero ahora, esa mujer ha renacido y tengo miedo de que ya no pueda renacer- dijo Yugi soltando las primeras lágrimas, causando que Yami se sintiera triste y lo abrazara por instinto

-Yugi, tranquilo- dijo Yami susurrándole al oído- Durante 5000 años me he mantenido contigo como amigos, esta no será la excepción- dijo Yami-

-Está bien- dijo Yugi dejando de llorar

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Yami- Hoy soy yo, así que no te preocupes por Atem, es la personalidad llamada Yami quien te invita a dormir con él- dijo Yami causando que ambos rieran

-Como quieras- dijo Yugi terminando de reír

Ambos se durmieron rápidamente, Yugi estaba cansado de tanto pensar en el pasado y Yami por lo que haría al día siguiente, durmieron mirándose de frente e, involuntariamente, agarrados de las manos para que sus sueños no fueran interrumpidos con pesadillas o recuerdos, porque con eso se sentían bien, se sentían cómodos, sabían que estarían protegidos de esa manera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

-Traje de Henry Yugi Tudor: . /tumblr_ls03oektWR1r1xddoo1_

-Traje de Cristian Seto Rosenkreuz: .

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S

Les aviso que este será el último capítulo por el momento, espero no me asesinen, tengo que tener todos mis fics en orden porque estoy atrasada con otro :S y quiero que vaya al día como este y el Regreso porque es donde aparecen mi oka-san y mi otou-san y el cómo vine al mundo XD ambos son muy "inocentes" (sobre todo mi otou-san ¬.¬) espero no se molesten, por lo menos no voy tan atrasada en eso como estaba en este, ya voy por la mitad y solamente quiero que llegue al 10 para que suba el 11 de "El Regreso" y este


	11. Chapter 11

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Yami- Hoy soy yo, así que no te preocupes por Atem, es la personalidad llamada Yami quien te invita a dormir con él- dijo Yami causando que ambos rieran

-Como quieras- dijo Yugi terminando de reír

Ambos se durmieron rápidamente, Yugi estaba cansado de tanto pensar en el pasado y Yami por lo que haría al día siguiente, durmieron mirándose de frente e, involuntariamente, agarrados de las manos para que sus sueños no fueran interrumpidos con pesadillas o recuerdos, porque con eso se sentían bien, se sentían cómodos, sabían que estarían protegidos de esa manera

Cuando amaneció, todos habían ido a despertar a Joey para que juntos despertaran al rey de los juegos

-Vamos Joey, tenemos que darle una buena broma a Yami para que no llegue tarde- decían todos jalando a Joey

-5 minutos más mamá- respondió Joey mientras se giraba

-¡Nada de 5 minutos!- dijo Malik- ¿No quieres ver lo que sucedió entre Yami y Yugi anoche?- estas palabras funcionaron como un balde de agua fría para Joey

-¿Por qué no me levantaron antes?- regañó a todos mientras agarraba su ropa y fugazmente se bañaba y vestía

-¡Pero si te estábamos levantando!- reclamó Tristán

-No le hagas caso, él es así- dijo Ryo

Todos salieron hacia el cuarto de Yami, se pusieron de acuerdo para que Joey entrara y los descubriera y ellos simplemente usarían psicología inversa para hacer que dijeran todo

-Yami, despierta o no llegas a tu presentación- dijo Joey sacudiendo un cuerpo- Yami, responde

-¿Joey? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yami saliendo del baño, completamente vestido como Henry Yugi Tudor- Deja dormir a Yugi, en la noche tuvo pesadillas y tuve que adormilarlo otra vez- regañó a Joey al ver que movía a Yugi

-¿Cómo que tuvo pesadillas?

-Sí, recuerda que aunque es una carta, en el pasado fue una persona y constantemente vienen sus recuerdos de muerte- dijo causando que Joey se pusiera pálido- Será mejor que entren, sé que están ahí- dijo Yami causando que los demás se tensaran

-¿Cómo nos descubriste?-

-Fácil, Yugi está un poco más tranquilo en su presencia- dijo mientras que Yugi se incorporaba

-Hola- dijo tallándose los ojos, llamando la atención de todos y causando grandes ganas de abrazarlo por lo adorable que se vería- ¿Qué me miran?

-Es que te ves…- dijo Duke

-Como un niño de 6 o 10 años- dijo Malik

-Todavía tienes esa inocencia- dijo Ryo

-Y causas grandes ganas de abrazarte- dijo Joey, todos los comentarios despertaron a Atem

-Bien, salgan, todavía tengo que arreglarme- dijo mientras los empujaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- se preguntaban todos menos el rubio

-_Yami, creo que deberías ir al psicólogo para que controles a Atem, harás una estupidez algún día y todo te lo darán a ti_- pensaba algo cansado de ver a Atem

-Yami, ¿por qué sacaste a los chicos?

-Porque no me agradaban sus comentarios hacia ti- dijo sonando celoso

-¿Por qué no te agradaban?- preguntó inocentemente

Yami, simplemente cerró todo, luego se acercó a Yugi y lo besó causando que ya supiera la respuesta: Atem.

Trató de separarse pero Heba entró y comenzó a corresponder el beso

-No me gusta que intenten acercarse a ti- dijo Atem en la oreja de Heba

-¿Si?, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, después de 5000 años que no nos veíamos, Yami y Yugi han evolucionado y nada más se quieren como amigos, no les importa que se liguen- dijo causando más enojo en Atem

-Pues- dijo mientras veía a Heba directamente- No dejaré que alguien se acerque a lo que es mío, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que se traten de pasar de listos contigo?

-¿Y cuántas veces debo de repetirte que no soy un objeto?

-Porque no eres un objeto es que te defiendo de los que tratan de abusar de ti

-Pero esos 5 que sacaste eran mis amigos

-Puede que lo hayan sido en el pasado pero ahora no- dijo causando que a Heba se le entristeciera el rostro- Recuerda que has renacido como una carta y ellos no te recuerdan

-Lo sé, pero me encantaría que este horrible ciclo sin fin se rompa- dijo Heba- Quiero mi vida de regreso, quiero estar contigo- dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir- Quiero cumplir nuestro sueño, quiero que para Ra y los otros dioses nosotros seamos pareja- dijo Heba mientras se abrazaba a Atem- Me hubiera encantado casarme contigo para demostrar que no eran amoríos lo que teníamos

-Yo también quisiera haberme casado contigo- dijo para corresponder el abrazo- Pero no lo logramos, ambos fallecimos por salvar al pueblo que nos acogió y que nos rechazó por nuestra relación- dijo para apretar más el abrazo- Pero nosotros nos hemos quedado juntos por más difícil que fuera la situación, ambos nos enamoramos y posiblemente todas nuestras reencarnaciones también

-Posiblemente, pero no recuerdo nada del Yugi de Inglaterra

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo de Henry Yugi Tudor- dijo causando que ambos sonrieran- Me acuerdo de su actitud, pero no me acuerdo si se había enamorado de Yugi- dijo para soltar a Heba- Creo que será mejor que regreses a tu carta

-No quiero- Atem le besa la frente

-Recuerda que Yami y Yugi tienen una presentación como Henry Yugi Tudor contra Cristian Seto Rosenkreuz

-Está bien- dijo mientras Yugi volvía en sí y Atem dejaba la conciencia de Yami

-Bien, es hora del duelo

Yami terminó de ponerse los accesorios y agarró su baraja, los guardias les habían dicho a Kaiba y a él que no llevaran los Discos de Duelo, no tomó su disco. Salió encontrándose con sus amigos y ya dedujo a que se debía su laguna mental

-_El día en que pueda estar frente a frente contra Atem, juro que lo voy a asesinar por hacer esto_- pensaba Yami mientras recibía por parte de Joey una capucha- ¿Para qué es esto?

-No querrás que tu público se entere quién eres, ¿verdad?

-¿Enterarse?

-No deben verte venir con nosotros- dijo Malik- Tomaremos otro medio de transporte que irá detrás del tuyo, para que no nos digan nada

-Pero no deben saber tu identidad hasta que estés en el campo

-Está bien- dijo todavía extrañado

Durante el camino, Yami iba pensando en que sucedería ese día, no tenía idea de cómo vencería a Kaiba o de como lograrían tener un duelo. Los amigos de Yami interrogaban al rubio para que dijera que le sucedía a Yami, pero este no decía ni pío, solamente les dijo que lo descubrirían más adelante

Cuando llegaron, Yami se dirigió por atrás para que nadie lo viera como sospechoso y sus amigos se colocaron entre la multitud, tratando de llegar a primera fila

-Creo que debimos levantarnos más temprano

-No lo recuerdes, que perdimos tiempo al despertar a Joey y en esperar a Yami

-Cállense que la Reina va a hablar

-Bienvenidos sean todos, como verán, este día he preparado algo que los dejará boquiabiertos- mientras le Reina hablaba, tras el telón (por decirlo así, ya que era una manta negra que cubría los cuatro lados para evitar que chismosos descubrieran la sorpresa antes de tiempo, sostenida por helicópteros)

-Bien, joven Halackti, aquí tiene su Disco de Duelo- dijo para entregarle algo parecido a su Disco de Duelo habitual pero más antiguo- Hemos pedido el permiso del señor Kaiba para poder hacer estos ajustes-

-Bien- dijo Yami para colocarse en su lugar y escuchar a la Reina

-… Bien, no les entretengo más y aquí va la sorpresa- dijo para que los helicópteros comenzaran a volar llevándose el telón y dejar al descubierto a dos personas, ambos llevaban una capa

-Bien, es hora de terminar con esto Tudor- dijo Kaiba quitándose la capa, revelando, ante todos, su gran parentesco a Cristian

-Tú lo has dicho, Rosenkreuz- dijo Yami para quitarse la capa y revelarse ante todos

Sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta, a Kaiba y a Yami se les aclaró un poquito el color de la piel, como si fueran británicos que se han asoleado mucho y sus ojos se aclararon

-Bien, yo inicio, ¡robo!- dijo Rosenkreuz- Coloco al Dragón Koumori en modo de Ataque y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Tudor- Convoco al Mago Silencioso y uso Destrucción de cartas- dijo mientras enviaban sus manos al cementerio- Ahora, gracias a eso, mi Mago Silencioso activa su habilidad especial- dijo mientras capturaba la atención de todos- Él sube de nivel por cada carta que mi adversario roba- dijo mientras subía al nivel 5- Ahora, mi Mago Silencioso, ataca al Dragón Koumori- dijo mientras los life points de Rosenkreuz bajaban a 2000- Coloco 4 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

-Bien, ¡robo!- dijo mientras el Mago Silencioso subía otro nivel- Coloco un monstruo boca abajo termino mi turno

-Bien, convoco al Espadachín Silencioso nivel 0 y termino mi turno

-Bien, ¡robo!- dijo y el Mago Silencioso avanzaba otro nivel- Ahora, utilizo Coste Abajo- dijo mientras la carta era revelada- Envío una carta a mi cementerio y convoco al Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules- dijo mientras su bestia aparecía- Y ahora uso Renace el Monstruo para llamar a mi segundo Ojos Azules- mientras su segundo dragón aparecía- Ahora, Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, ataca a su Espadachín Silencioso-

-¡Alto!- dijo Henry capturando la atención- Utilizo mi carta mágica llamada Pase, la cual me permite avanzar 3 turnos en los cuales, ninguno de nosotros podremos atacar y mi Espadachín Silencioso pasa de nivel 0 al nivel 3

-Pero eso no evitará que sea destruido- dijo mientras terminaba el ataque y Henry perdía 500 puntos- Bien, termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Henry- Utilizo la carta de la Santidad y ambos robaremos hasta tener 6 cartas en mano- dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cartas- Ahora, activo Olla de la Dualidad- dijo mientras sacaba 3 cartas, elegía 1 y barajaba el deck- Convoco un monstruo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno-

-Bien, ¡Robo!- el Mago salta a otro nivel- Convoco al Señor de Dragones y utilizo esta carta mágica ¡Flauta convoca dragones!- dijo mientras su tercer Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules era llamado

-Recuerda que esa carta me beneficia y llamo a la Maldición del Dragón en modo de defensa

-Bien, ahora mi Dragones, ataquen a su monstruo boca abajo y al Hechizo del Dragón- dijo mientras sus monstruos obedecían- Y ahora uso polimerización para llamar al Máximo Dragón de los ojos azules- dijo para que su bestia saliera- Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- mira sus cartas- Coloco un monstruo boca abajo y ataco a tu Máximo Dragón

-Activo el anulador de ataque

-¡Rayos!- dijo Henry al ver que su ataque no servía- Bien, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

-Bien, ¡robo!- y el Mago Silencioso subía otro nivel- Activo Olla de la Codicia- saca otras 2 cartas- Pongo otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- mientras mira su carta- Sacrifico a mi monstruo boca abajo para llamar a mi Maga Oscura- dijo para que apareciera en el campo- Termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- mira su mano- Máximo Dragón, ataca a su Maga Oscura

-Alto, utilizo la Fuerza del Espejo- dijo para que el Máximo Dragón fuera eliminado

-Utilizo las Espadas de Luz Reveladora, convoco a un monstruo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- mira su mano- Coloco a otro monstruo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- mira su mano- Activo Luz Perfora-Oscuridad- dijo mientras las cartas de Henry eran reveladas- Ahora llamo al caballero de la Hoja en modo de defensa y termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- mira su mano y un brillo de alegría se ve momentáneamente en ellos- Sacrifico a mis monstruos y convoco al Mago Oscuro- dijo mientras el Mago hacía acto de presencia- Ahora uso una de mis cartas boca abajo ¡Hechicería Oscura!

-¡Rayos!- dijo Cristian pero capturó la atención de todos los presentes

-Como recordarás, sacrificaré a mi Maga Oscura y a mi Mago Oscuro para que mi Hechicero Oscuro aparezca- mientras los monstruos desaparecían y aparecía el Hechicero Oscuro- Recibe su ataque del ataque y defensa de mis Magos, tiene 4500 puntos de ataque pero a eso súmale todas las cartas mágicas que hemos usado- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- Su ataque total es de 9000 puntos y ahora uso mi otra carta boca abajo ¡Ritual de Magia Oscura!

-¡Rayos!

-Sacrifico de mi mano a Gai, el caballero feroz y a Kuriboh para llamar al Mago del Caos negro- dijo mientras aparecía y el Hechicero Oscuro ganaba otros 500 puntos- Pero no solamente haré eso, usaré Llamada a los condenados para traer a mi Mago Oscuro y usaré Renace el monstruo para llamar a la Maga Oscura, además de que obtiene 100 puntos por cada criatura hechicera en el campo- dijo mientras obtenía 10400 puntos y comenzaba a tener un aura blanca

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Fácil, mi Hechicero Oscuro está evolucionando

-¿Evolucionando?

-Sí, cuando llega a 10000 o más, evoluciona y deja de ser de oscuridad para transformarse en luz- dijo mientras una luz empezaba a intensificarse en Yugi, para los demás, Yugi tenía el mismo traje que el Mago Oscuro, solamente que con los colores del Dragón Blanco, es decir, la mayor parte del traje se volvió blanca y los borden en azul claro y, para Henry/Yami/Atem era igual, solamente que con el traje de la Maga Oscura- Termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo Rosenkreuz- Sacrifico a mi Caballero de la Hoja y llamo al Juez- dijo mientras aparecía su monstruo- Ahora, utilizo el Don de la Elfa Mística- mientras sus puntos de vida subían a 3800- Y ataco a tu Maga Oscura

-Alto, utilizo Waboku- dijo mientras la carta era revelada

-Termino mi turno

-¡Robo!- dijo y comenzó a reírse-

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que ya acabó el duelo- dijo- Bien, como mi Hechicero de la Luz está en el campo, tus espadas de Luz Reveladora pierde su efecto- mientras las Espadas se desvanecían- Ahora, ataco al Juez con mi Mago Oscuro

-Utilizo el Anulador de Ataque

-No sirve, recuerda que tengo en el campo al Hechicero de la Luz y, por lo tanto, no puedes usar cartas de trampa

-¡Rayos!- dijo

-Ahora, voy a activar mi carta mágica ¡Unión de Magos!- dijo mientras todos se sorprendían- Esto me permite fusionar a mis monstruos y tener un total de 11000 puntos de ataque- dijo mientras todos unían sus báculos- Ahora, mis Magos, Ataquen los puntos de vida directamente- dijo mientras todos lanzaban su ataque y hacían que el oponente perdiera el duelo- Espero que te quede claro hasta donde llega mi poder, no quiero volver a verte- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y sus monstruos le seguían. Para los amigos de Yami, les pareció raro que, por un segundo, a Yami le cambiara el traje y color de piel que llevaba

Por un segundo, todos vieron a Yami vestido como Atem, es decir, un faldellín hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón de oro y una camisa holgada, además de la capa, tobilleras de oro y sus zapatos, seguido de Mahad pero estaba vestido como el sacerdote Mahad, es decir, un faldellín hasta los tobillos, una camisa holgada, hombreras de oro, cinturón de oro y una capa beige, Mana vestida como una aprendiz, como la Maga Oscura, una falda corta, una blusa beige, un cinturón, unas muñequeras hechas de tela y un cabello largo, como el de la Maga Oscura pero castaño, Yugi vestido con ropas parecidas a las de Atem, es decir, un faldellín, una camisa y cinturón, hombreras, tobilleras, pulseras de oro y sus zapatos, se diferenciaba de Yami por la capa de color rojo. El Mago del Caos Negro, se vio como un hombre alto y con cabellos negros hasta los hombros, fuerte, llevaba un faldellín largo hasta los tobillos y nada más llevaba un pedazo de tela que cruzaba por todo su torso. De la nada, apareció el Espadachín Silencioso, cuando ambos, Espadachín y Mago estaban juntos, se vieron como un par de niños, que seguía fielmente al faraón

Sin embargo, fue momentáneamente que pensaron, era obra de su mente, porque parpadearon y tenían sus ropas normales, Yami la de Henry y sus monstruos vestidos como siempre y no estaba el Espadachín Silencioso

-_Creo que mi mente me ha jugado una broma_- pensaron todos al ver a Yami irse

-Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta representación, ahora, continuemos con nuestras actividades- dijo la Reina para que fueran al museo para que siguieran con su historia

Cuando Yami logró perderse de la vista de sus amigos, se sentó en el suelo y dio un largo suspiro

-_**¿Qué sucede, faraón?**_

-No me sucede nada, solamente estoy algo cansado de que me busquen nada más para tener duelos

-**Es una desventaja que sea el Rey de los Juego, o mejor dicho, Rey de los Duelistas**

-Puede que nada más juegue duelos pero soy bueno en todos los juegos- dijo Yami

-_¿Por qué no vamos a su cuarto, se cambia y vemos que hace?_- preguntó Yugi, todavía como el Hechicero de Luz

-Veo que no has vuelto a ser el Hechicero Oscuro- dijo Yami para que todos vieran a Yugi

-_¿Le molesta?_

-No me molesta, solo me intriga

-_Ni siquiera yo lo sé, solamente me quedé así_- dijo Yugi para alzar sus hombros

-**Creo que nosotros debemos irnos, Mahad debe terminar de enseñarme a ser buena hechicera**- dijo Mana para quitar las cartas del Mago del Caos Negro, Mago Silencioso, Mago Oscuro y la suya para dejar solos a Yami y a Yugi pero Yami y Yugi no la escucharon

-Te vez mejor así- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

-Gracias, eso creo- dijo extrañado Yugi para sentarse al lado de Yami

-Ahora, Henry está despierto pero por lo menos a él le interesan las peleas que casi violarte-

-Eso sí, a él le gustaban más las peleas y solamente acudía a mi cuando necesitaba un concejo, cuidaba de mi como su arma más poderosa, su as bajo la manga- dijo causando que Yami se enojara

-¿Qué pasaría si Henry se hubiera enamorado de ti?- dijo Yami con enojo en la voz- Quiero decir, si te trataba así porque te quería

-Lo dudo, no lo recuerda, él sabía que debía acabar con algo y que fue un egipcio en su vida pasada pero no demostró nada hacia mí- dijo Yugi

-Vamos, debiste enamorarte de él como Heba se enamoró de Atem

-Puede que sean la misma persona pero yo no me enamoraría de él, era frío, soberbio en cuanto a peleas, solamente quería deshacerse de Rosenkreuz y poder cumplir lo que sería su misión- dijo Yugi suspirando con tristeza- Además, no estoy aquí para enamorarme de mi amo, estoy aquí para ayudarlo a cumplir su misión

-Está bien, pero me irrita que me usen como si fuera él- dijo Yami antes de levantarse y sacudir sus ropas- Nos veremos en casa, Yugi- dijo para quitar la carta y encaminarse a su cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S

Bien, dije que hasta que terminara el otro pero me entró un momento de desesperación y pam! No pude y entré a escribir este TTwTT espero que l s fans del otro no se desilusionen con lo que hice


	12. Chapter 12

-Vamos, debiste enamorarte de él como Heba se enamoró de Atem

-Puede que sean la misma persona pero yo no me enamoraría de él, era frío, soberbio en cuanto a peleas, solamente quería deshacerse de Rosenkreuz y poder cumplir lo que sería su misión- dijo Yugi suspirando con tristeza- Además, no estoy aquí para enamorarme de mi amo, estoy aquí para ayudarlo a cumplir su misión

-Está bien, pero me irrita que me usen como si fuera él- dijo Yami antes de levantarse y sacudir sus ropas- Nos veremos en casa, Yugi- dijo para quitar la carta y encaminarse a su cuarto

Cuando Yami llegó, empezó a desvestirse para tomar sus ropas normales, se quedaría con esas ropas debido a que quería quedarse un rato más en su habitación antes de seguir con lo programado, sería pesado que durante esos 4 meses fueran así, le gustaban los duelos pero siempre lo buscaban por eso, también quería probar otros juegos, no solamente quería que fueran duelos y duelos, también quería probar el juego de Duke, Juego de Dados del Calabazo o hockey de mesa. Se acostó en su cama y llamó a Yugi

-Deberías dejar de llamarme si no quieres que los demás piensen que somos nosotros que Atem y Heba- dijo Yugi saliendo

-No es mi culpa que tu tengas más relación con mi pasado que los otros- dijo Yami con los ojos cerrados

-Esto es extraño

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yami

-Sigo como el Hechicero de la Luz- dijo Yugi causando que Yami se levantara de golpe

-¿Por qué será?- dijo para levantarse, observar a Yugi y ponerse a pensar

-Revisa la carta Hechicería Oscura- le dijo Yugi para que Yami tomara el deck y la empezara a buscar- ¿Qué dice?

-Dice todo lo que hice el día de hoy, pero no dice porque no regresas a tu forma original

-Pues ya que, nunca me había pasado

-Te ves mejor así

-¿Eh?

-Que te ves mejor de blanco que de morado- dijo Yami causando que Yugi se sonrojara

-No digas eso o Atem y Heba van a salir y no quiero saber de lo que son capaces de hacer

-Toma- dijo dándole ropa- Si no quieres que ellos salgan porque te alague que te ves bien de blanco, toma esta ropa que es la que te pusiste esta semana

-No gracias, quiero quedarme así, solamente quería preguntarle la razón para llamarme

-Te quería preguntar sobre lo que pasaría si yo empezara a recuperar mis memorias- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Pues, no estoy seguro debido a que nunca ha pasado- dijo Yugi- ¿Acaso has recuperado algo de tu memoria?- preguntó con sorpresa

-No, solamente es que tengo mi duda- dijo Yami- Si quieres, regresa a tu carta, tengo sueño, anoche nos dormimos tarde y hoy me levanté muy temprano- dijo Yami mientras se acostaba en la cama y tapaba

-Está bien- dijo para regresar a su carta- Que tengas dulces sueños- dijo Yugi antes de desaparecer completamente

Yami quedó profundamente dormido, pero pronto perdió su conciencia, despertó pero en otra época, no era ni en el Antiguo Egipto o en Inglaterra actual, era Inglaterra de hace 500 años. Vio la mayor parte de la ciudad completamente destruida, la gente que era pobre, vivía cerca del palacio, sus casas lo rodeaban y los nobles vivían en palacio

-_Vamos, necesito que me digan que tanto he avanzado a ganarle a Rosenkreuz_- una voz algo parecida a la suya resonó en todo el castillo-

-_Lo siento señor_- se disculpó alguien- _Pero el conquistador está avanzado rápidamente y no se rinde_- dijo

-_Voy a mi habitación, espero que cuando salga, ustedes avancen en una estrategia_- dijo el príncipe para separarse del que lo seguía

-_Sí, señor_- dijo en un susurro para luego seguir su camino

En su habitación, el príncipecomenzó a buscar algo, cuando lo encontró, sonrió

-_Majestad_- dijo el que estaba apareciendo, Yami no veía bien, estaba todavía adormilado, no distinguía las caras pero si las voces- _¿En qué me necesita?_

-_Necesito de tu ayuda, Rosenkreuz no se rinde y si no lo detengo, no cumpliré la misión que me encomendaste_

-_Mi príncipe, usted lo logrará, con o sin mi ayuda, usted tiene a los monstruos más poderosos que puedan existir_- dijo con seguridad

-_Sé que tengo a los Dioses Egipcios, sé que tengo al Mago Oscuro y a la Maga Oscura, pero también que te tengo, mi mejor arma pero no quiero arriesgarme a que te eliminen y perder la guerra_- dijo sintiéndose inútil

-_Recuerde que si yo muero, él tomará la confianza de que no tiene más monstruos fuertes, usted podrá ganarle con los Dioses Egipcios_- dijo con una sonrisa, no lo veía pero podía presentir que era eso.

Cuando, de repente, sintió que los rostros se aclaraban, se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el príncipe y, cuando vio al monstruo, vio a Yugi, se sorprendió de saber dónde estaba y algo le dijo que debía seguir ahí.

-_Yugi, no sé si deba usarte como un sacrificio, eres el mejor monstruo que pueda haber, la mayoría de las trampas y magias no funcionan en ti_

-_Recuerda que tengo una debilidad y que si se enteran de ella, la usarían para que me entregaras a tu enemigo_

-_Pero aun así, no te usaré hasta que ganemos, hasta que vea que la trampa capaz de eliminarte de este mundo sea eliminada, tengo que ganar contigo, eres alguien unido a mí por la guerra desde la antigüedad_- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-_Está bien, debo regresar, no debo estar mucho tiempo afuera si no quiere que me descubran_- dijo Yugi para regresar de donde había salido. Henry se sentó en su cama pare meditar algunas cosas

-_Es increíble que ese niño no entienda lo que de verdad siento, quiero proteger a esta gente, pero Yugi es mi prioridad_- decía mientras se colocaba las manos en las sienes- _Yugi, ¿quién fuiste?, ¿qué relación tienes conmigo más allá de la guerra?, Yugi, sal de mi cabeza antes de que pierda la razón y haga una locura_- dijo Henry antes de suspirar- _Creí… que era imposible que me enamorara de alguien, después de que fui criado para ser un guerrero que no siente nada y el inicio de esta guerra, entraste a mi vida de la nada, y ahora, no quiero que te vayas… creo que…_- decía cada vez más lento pero sacudió su cabeza- _No, no es posible que yo sienta algo, debo mantenerme firme a la guerra_- dijo para levantarse y dirigirse a donde necesitaba

-Vaya, así que incluso Henry se enamoró de ti, Yugi- dijo Yami con algo de rabia de pensar en lo que pudieron hacer- Lo que haces es que te enamoraste de Atem como Heba, te enamoraste de Henry con tu nombre actual y lo mismo pasó con ellos 2- dijo Yami para mirar en la habitación

Salió y siguió a Henry para saber qué sucedería, no pasó mucho, habló con la persona con la que venía, no la reconocía, no estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pasó un salto de tiempo, Henry Tudor ganó la guerra, pero con un alto precio a pagar, Yugi estaba muerto, Mana y Mahad estaban mal heridos, pronto morirían, los Dioses Egipcios estaban destruidos, Henry estaba también herido, pero no era realmente lo físico, su herida fue sanada por Mahad y Mana, pero no se dieron cuenta de que la última herida que fue sanado por ambos y que fue hecha por Rosenkreuz antes de morir, contenía veneno, pronto moriría pero estaba feliz por ello, porque vería a su ángel, el veneno actuaba lento, moriría e días a lo mucho. Tiempo suficiente para encargarse del que sería su sucesor

Después, los días pasaron mucho más rápido, llegó el momento en que por el veneno moriría, estaba en su cama, debido a que el veneno mató todas sus defensas y no podía moverse bien y tuvo que quedarse en cama ese día. Se veía denigrante, nadie creía que fuera su príncipe, su monarca el que estuviera en cama, sin posibilidad de sobrevivir

Para Yami, se le hizo mucho más raro que pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Henry

-_**Yugi, pronto estaré contigo… espero que todavía me esperes, sé que te utilicé y no merezco tu amistad y no creo todavía el que tu permanezcas en mis pensamientos**_- sus pensamientos empezaban a sonar más débiles- _**ojalá en otra vida podamos estar juntos sin que una guerra nos amenace**_- dijo antes de que su cuerpo diera un último suspiro y muriera finalmente. Yami se quedó extrañado de ver que habían 3 personas esperando a Henry, cuando las identificó, se quedó helado:

Atem y Heba estaban mirando a Henry acompañarlos, Yugi le extendió la mano y Henry la aceptó

-_Bien, es hora de que esperemos la nueva amenaza_

-_Está bien, los ayudaré en su búsqueda_- dijo Henry para comenzar a dirigirse al cielo, pero arriba unas personas, que identificó como los Dioses Egipcios, los esperaban para seguir luchando, recargarían energías para poder luchar valientemente

Cuando Yami despertó, vio que estaba en su habitación y a su lado estaba Yugi, se sorprendió de verlo porque recordaba haberlo visto regresar a su carta cuando se durmió

-Lamento que mi presencia te incomode pero estabas inconsciente y me asusté- dijo Yugi

-¿Cómo sentiste que estaba inconsciente?

-Mi unión a ti es muy fuerte, recuerda que estamos unidos desde hace 5000 años atrás- dijo Yugi

-Claro- dijo Yami un poco seco- Lamento molestarte, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez- dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara- Regresa a tu carta, quiero pensar un rato- le pidió amablemente Yami

-Está bien- dijo sorprendido Yugi y regresó

-_Es increíble que esos dos se enamoraran de él, a Atem se lo paso porque lo conoció desde que eran niños pero a Henry no, apenas se conocían y todo por una guerra_- pensaba Yami- _Creo que también me enamoré de él pero no quiero que nos suceda lo mismo, siempre pasa por cada reencarnación que se enamora de Yugi pasa que él muere primero y luego mi reencarnación_- pensaba Yami para cambiarse de ropa y salir para mandarle un mensaje a sus amigos para preguntar dónde estaban- _Yugi, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo, por eso trataré de mantenerme junto a ti pero como amigo, no dejaré que este sentimiento que te ganaste en este tiempo por los recuerdos y por tu forma de ser, trataré de que nuestro final sea otro_- pensó Yami para agarrar su deck y salir de su habitación con la respuesta de sus amigos de verse en el parque donde había luchado contra Kaiba

Al llegar, Yami buscó la estatua de Henry Tudor y esperar a sus amigos, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había logrado recordar de sus 2 vidas pasadas, era poco, pero era muy importante. Lo curioso es que ni sus amigos estaban, Mahad, Mana, Joey, Ryo, Marik, Duke o a Tristán, todo se relaciona con Yugi y su pasada relación. Fue sacado de sus sueños cuando Joey comenzó a gritar y comenzaron una plática normal, no le preguntaron sobre su alucinación y tampoco le reclamaron del por qué se fue.

Fueron al museo para alcanzar a los demás estudiantes y escucharon la historia de Henry Tudor

-Bien, Henry Tudor era alguien firme, serio, se tomó muy fuerte el hecho de que alguien quisiera quitarle su territorio por lo que tuvo que obtener las cartas más poderosas aunque no se supo de donde salieron. Además de que fue victorioso pero con un precio alto porque murió en pleno duelo, supo que fue ganador pero murió después de eso

-Eso no es correcto- dijo Yami

-¿Disculpe?

-La muerte de Henry Tudor, no es correcta, además de que él obtuvo a sus cartas por un regalo de sus súbditos, él mantuvo a su pueblo alrededor y en el palacio, era serio, firme, soberbio, orgulloso en cuanto a dirigir su pueblo, además de fue curado por sus monstruos, los actuales Maga y Mago Oscuro pero no sacaron el veneno que Cristian Seto Rosenkreuz le dio al clavarle una espada en el abdomen antes de morir, luego de eso, le quedaban 3 días máximos de vida, la cual se decidió a dar su lugar a alguien de confianza, sus monstruos eran reales y perdió a todos, él murió en cama después de que todo se hiciera pero murió feliz al saber que no luchó en vano- dijo Yami

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso?- preguntó algo incrédula la guía

-Soy un descendiente de él, no directo porque no se casó pero lo soy

-¿Cómo te atreves a afirmarlo?

-¿Acaso no ha visto mi rostro?- preguntó confundido- Soy igual a Henry Tudor, príncipe de Inglaterra y también del Faraón Atem- dijo mientras todos se habrían paso para que la guía lo viera y se tragara sus palabras

-Pero aun así, ¿cómo puede asegurar eso?

-Digamos que es una corazonada, la reina misma me confirmó que no murió en batalla, si no que murió días después

**Flash Back**

Yami estaba a punto de irse pero un guardia le detiene

-La Reina le envía esto- dijo para entregarle una carta y retirarse

Yami la revisó y vio algo sorprendente, Henry Tudor no había muerto como todos decían, en los restos se encontró algo de veneno, no muy fuerte para matar al instante pero si para que sea una muerte lenta. La guardó en su chaqueta y se dirigió a su habitación

**Fin Flash Back**

-Por lo que puedo decir que la historia está mal, tuvo monstruos fuertes, los mismos que yo tengo en mi baraja, pero no murió como dicen que murió- dijo Yami para salir del museo, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos pero no pudieron salir de ahí debido a que su profesor se los impidió

Yami solamente se fue a un parque, se quedó en la banca para pensar lo que había ocurrido, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en sus recuerdos, primero se da cuenta de que Atem creció sin su madre, fue criado por un sacerdote y estaba harto de estar encerrado en el palacio. Sale la primera vez por un túnel y se distrae para llegar a la zona más pobre de Egipto y casi es mordido por una cobra egipcia, conoce a Heba porque es salvado. Luego pasan algunos años en los cuales son muy unidos y Yugi dice que se separan por 4 años porque Heba se convierte en esclavo, luego se vuelve el esclavo personal de Atem y con eso, solamente hacen que algo surja, Atem y Heba hacen algo que no necesitaba ver y de ahí hay una laguna pero ve el día de la muerte de Heba y grita. Pierde conciencia, no sabe que sucede después de eso y recuerda los últimos días de vida que Henry Tudor tiene, Mahad y Mana le sanan su herida pero no sacan el veneno debido a su debilidad y, más tarde, ambos mueren. Yugi muere en plena batalla y tiene veneno dentro de él, muere 3 días más tarde con la esperanza de estar con Yugi y renacer para estar juntos.

Ahora, recuerda lo sucedido, compra la carta de Yugi, arma el Rompecabezas del Milenio pero no se acuerda de cómo, tiene un duelo contra Kaiba y convoca por primera vez a Yugi dándose cuenta que era parecido a Heba, le jala el cabello a Tea y escapan de Kaiba Corp., en la escuela, les dicen de ese viaje y Kaiba dice que no al principio pero ahí estaba al final. Atem y Heba toman control de ellos y se besan, Joey tiene esa foto; durante esa semana, Yugi se vestía normalmente y luego se cambiaba para regresar a su carta, el jueves les dejan un trabajo para poder ir completamente y se desvela, por la mañana, Joey le dice que los encontró a ambos dormidos, en una misma cama. Luego deducen que fueron Atem y Heba, en clases, Kaiba lo reta a un duelo, el cual gana pero Yugi y Mana se pusieron a jalar el cabello de Tea y Mahad, junto al Espadachín y Mago Silencioso tendrían que detenerlos y regañarlos después. Cuando estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, le entregan a los Dioses Egipcios y fue al aeropuerto para saber que tenía que hablar con el maestro al llegar a Inglaterra. Hablan y va con la reina para saber que debe tener un duelo contra Kaiba el día siguiente. Duerme con Yugi para tranquilizarlo sobre su muerte pero tratan de hacerle una broma pero no funciona debido a que se levantó temprano y Atem toma su conciencia. Tiene el duelo pero era Henry el que batalló y no él

Estaba algo cansado de todo lo que le había sucedido, pensaba que no quería tener más que ver con las cosas de un pasado que lo perseguía pero que apenas sabía unas cosas.

-Esto es completamente imposible- dijo Yami mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás- Es raro que deba responder por algo que se inició hace 5000 años, es raro que tenga que vivir en cada época y no poder vivir una vida normal- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

Al pasar un rato, volvió a su habitación, ese día no quería saber nada del mundo, solamente quería pensar si aceptaría completamente su misión. Se fue a dormir y Yugi salió de su carta

-Yami- dijo mientras se acercaba- Lo siento- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Por mi culpa debes morir otra vez- dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban- Perdóname por traerte esta maldición- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Perdóname- sin embargo, Yami no despertó de su sueño y Yugi lloró en completo silencio- Perdóname- dijo antes de regresar a su carta

-Yugi- murmuró Yami entre sueños

Durante su sueño, la razón por la que llamó a Yugi fue porque recordó algo realmente horrible.

Yugi de Inglaterra, estaba en una batalla, iban ganando, los Dioses Egipcios habían sido destruidos y Yugi era su última arma, Mahad y Mana estaban cansados pero seguían luchando, Henry defendía y Yugi atacaba pero un ataque del Dragón Supremo de Ojos Azules atacó a Henry y este no tenía una buena defensa, Yugi se interpuso y fue dañado a gravedad. Henry, al ver esto, usó una trampa que logró confundir al Dragón y Yugi atacó para destruirlo, Cristian, al ver que su mayor monstruo fue eliminado, usó el ataque del Mago Oscuro para redirigirlo a Henry y ganar la guerra, pero no contó de que el Hechicero se interpondría, siendo completamente herido, sin posibilidad de levantarse. Los magos, al ver que su compañero no podría continuar, decidieron defender a su amo, sus otros monstruos débiles también

-_Yugi háblame por favor_- corrió Henry hacia él- _Resiste_

-_Amo_- dijo con una sonrisa Yugi

-_¿Por qué me defendiste?- _preguntó con una voz quebradiza

-_Amo, no debe confundirse_- dijo Yugi con su sonrisa- _Recuerde que era mi deber protegerlo, si dejaba que otro monstruo lo hiciera, yo habría fallado_

-_Pero ahora tú…_- dijo Henry mientras sus ojos brillaban de tristeza

-_Recuerde que yo estaré con usted aunque ya no pueda luchar_- dijo mientras trataba de tomar aire

-_Pero…_- las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir

-_No importa como gane, yo siempre creeré en usted_- dijo- _No estará solo_

-_Yugi…_- murmuró

-_Recuerde que debe confiar en sus compañeros y monstruos, no solamente en mi_- dijo Yugi para tomar de la mano a Henry- _Yo le dije desde un principio que no debía confiar en mi completamente, yo podía fallar y morir_

-_¿Pero qué pasará, Yugi?_- dijo mientras abrazaba más a Yugi

-_No se rinda… ante nada… recuerde… que yo… siempre… estaré… con usted_- dijo mientras comenzaba a desmaterializarse y se difuminaba al llegar a cierta altura

-_**¡YUGI!**_- gritó Henry al ver que Yugi se desmaterializaba y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir- _Te prometo que te enorgulleceré, ganaré esta guerra cueste lo que cueste- dijo dirigiéndose al cielo, donde pensaba que se encontraba su monstruo_

Yami sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya iban dos veces en que veía a Yugi morir pero esta le llegó como una cachetada, no sabía que tan grave había sido la perdida de Yugi

-Yugi- murmuró Yami, tanto en su sueño como en la vida real, le dolió ver en qué formas había muerto Yugi, ahora temía más, no quería perder su conexión con el pasado y saber que debía morir, prefería morir él primero a que Yugi muriera- Te prometo que no morirás esta vez- dijo para que el recuerdo retrocediera muchísimos años, al antiguo Egipto. Esta vez vio algo que no vio cuando despertó gritando por Heba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S

Este capítulo es más un recordatorio para saber que no he olvidado unas cosas a pesar de que no tenga los capítulos en mi laptop y no tengo Internet para checarlos, si me faltó algo, lo siento, no me acuerdo de todo

No me acuerdo quien pidió un recuerdo de Yami como príncipe de Inglaterra :S espero que me comente quien me lo pidió porque ya lo cumplí C:

Bueno, espero que dejen review porque ¡siempre tarda! DX ya mi hermana me dijo:

"Si no te dejan review, déjales esta historia un buen rato para ver si quieren comentar", creo que le haré caso si no me dejan review

Bien, ya casi acabo con el otro, espero que en esta semana lo haga y estoy enferma, por lo que si no queda como otros capítulos es porque mi coco está seco porque se lo está llevando mi enfermedad, además de que estaba viendo Toy Story 3

Mi twitter (para los que me quieran seguir) Circe98


	13. Chapter 13

-Yugi- murmuró Yami, tanto en su sueño como en la vida real, le dolió ver en qué formas había muerto Yugi, ahora temía más, no quería perder su conexión con el pasado y saber que debía morir, prefería morir él primero a que Yugi muriera- Te prometo que no morirás esta vez- dijo para que el recuerdo retrocediera muchísimos años, al antiguo Egipto. Esta vez vio algo que no vio cuando despertó gritando por Heba

Atem y Heba estaban luchando codo a codo, Atem defendía a Heba y atacaba por él cuando hacían estrategia pero, en un ataque de su Dios Egipcio, su enemigo activó la Fuerza del Espejo, haciendo que el ataque de Ra se dirigiera hacia Atem pero Heba rápidamente se interpuso y él decidió recibir el ataque

-Atem… no, Yami… mi Yami, siempre te protegeré, siempre esperé que tu fueras feliz a mi lado, como yo lo fui a tu lado, no me importaba que dijeran, ahora me sacrifico para que puedas llevar al país a un mejor futuro, entendí que un doncel no debería ser monarca de Egipto- decía Heba, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el ataque le daba de lleno, arrebatándole la vida al instante

_**-¡HEBA!**_- gritó Atem al ver que Yugi caía con un golpe sordo al suelo- Heba, por favor, háblame

Heba estaba demasiado débil, no podía abrir sus ojos, la muerte estaba muy presente en él, prácticamente los sollozos de Atem eran como el sonido del viento, no lo podía oír pero de la nada, sus fuerzas regresan para poder apreciar a Atem con unos ojos llenos de tristeza

-_Yami_- dijo Heba mientras trataba de luchar contra la muerte

-_¿Por qué me defendiste?_- preguntó

-_Porque era mi forma de demostrar a los demás que no eran amoríos lo que tú y yo tenemos_- dijo mientras se curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-_Podías haberlo hecho de otra forma_- dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir

-_No, prefiero morir sabiendo que ganarás que vivir mientras veo cómo muchos tratan de destruirte mientras me utilizan, confío en que ganarás_

-_Pero yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado_- dijo Atem que por instinto lo abrazó un poco más fuerte- _¿A caso no te importó todo lo que hice por ti?_

-_Claro que me importa_- replicó Heba con un poco de enojo- _Pero yo ya he cumplido la misión que los Dioses me impusieron_- dijo Heba mientras soltaba un suspiro

-_Sabes que me importas más que a nada, no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran, nosotros sabíamos sobre este sentimiento_

-_Lo sé y por eso creo firmemente en que encontrarás una forma de ganar este difícil duelo y que lograrás traerme devuelta_- dijo mientras ligeras lágrimas salían de su rostro- _Tienes a los magos más poderosos de esta tierra, tú y yo podemos estar juntos después de la muerte si no logro regresar_

-_A mí no me importa el después, yo quiero que estés conmigo, en este momento, en el ahora y no pensar que mañana no estarás a mi lado_

-_Yo cuidaré de ti, no me verás pero yo estaré a tu lado_- dijo Heba- _Nunca estarás solo, siempre tendrás mi compañía. Además, puedes confiar tu vida a Mana, Mahad y a los niños que adoptamos como hermanos, recuerda que ellos también te necesitan_

-_Muchos necesitan de mí pero yo te necesito a ti_

-_Todos ellos te apoyarán y lograrás salir adelante_- dijo- _Lograrás enorgullecerme, siempre fue tu punto débil el querer mostrarte fuerte y que yo sintiera orgullo por ti, ahora, si vives tu vida estaré completamente orgulloso de ti_

-_Es cierto, pero mi orgullo siempre has sido tú, el saber que despertaría contigo a mi lado, me daba fuerza para continuar el día a día_

-_Recuerda que antes de ser pareja, fuimos amigos- dijo mientras sorprendía a Atem- Nuestra gran amistad, la que nació porque te salvé de una cobra egipcia, el tiempo no la va a borrar, me recordarás como alguien importante en tu vida pero solamente seré eso, un recuerdo_- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Atem- _Bésame_- dijo

-_Pero_

-_Hazlo, quiero que sea con eso que me despidas_- dijo para sentir los labios de Atem sobre los suyos y correspondió el beso pero pronto, dejó de hacerlo porque la muerte le dijo que ya debía irse

-_No, Heba_- dijo Atem pero era tarde, Heba cerró sus ojos completamente- _**¡Heba!**_- gritó Atem para comenzar a llorar y abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo de Heba

-¿Ahora entiendes porque están relacionados?- preguntó una voz más fría que la suya y las imágenes comenzaban a irse

-Lo entiendo, murió más de 1 vez en mis brazos- respondió Yami para cerrar los ojos

-En todas tus vidas te has enamorado de él- dijo una voz muy refinada- Pero nunca han logrado estar juntos

-Lo entiendo- dijo Yami- Debo evitar que muera otra vez

-No es que nada más lo entiendas

-Debes estar seguro que harás tu misión y que aceptarás que Yugi entre a tu vida

-Debes de descubrir cuál es por tus propios medios para que tu pasado- dijo para que Atem apareciera

-Presente- Henry aparece

-Y futuro- dijo Yami para auto señalarse

-Puedan unirse y poder evitar que el futuro se vea afectado por el pasado

-El presente ha quedado marcado pero como nuestro futuro, tienes la obligación de evitar que volvamos a caer con la misma piedra

-¿Qué me quieren decir?

-Que debes apurarte a descubrir que debes hacer, algo para que el futuro no sea afectado por el pasado y presente

-¿Cómo logro eso?

-Eso, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta- dijeron para que Yami despertara y oyera las voces de sus amigos

-Yami, que bueno que estás bien- dijo Yugi para abrazarlo

-Nos tenías preocupado- dijo Joey con una sonrisa de verlo

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bien, después de que te fuiste, nos quedamos en el museo, hace como una horas que quedamos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos y recibimos un mensaje de Yugi por medio de tu celular y venimos lo más rápido que pudimos

-Cuando llegamos, estabas durmiendo pero al tratar de levantarte no respondías y nos preocupamos- dijo Malik y Yugi se separa del abrazo de Yami para girar a otro lado avergonzado

-Debes ser cuidadoso, Yugi casi se muere de un infarto- jugó de broma Tristán

-No menciones la muerte ni en broma- respondió enojado Yami-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó amablemente Ryo, Yami mira a Yugi que estaba distraído con las cosas de Yami

-¿Saben cuántas veces ha muerto Yugi a lo largo de 5000 años?- preguntó Yami en un susurro

-¿No murió una sola vez?- dijo Duke

-No- dijo algo secamente Yami- Puede que sea una carta, pero debido a que se materializa sin necesidad del Disco de Duelo, es también algo humano- dijo Yami- Siempre que me enviaban un ataque, él los recibía y en varias veces, cuando ya casi acababa lo que se me había dicho, alguien usa su debilidad y muere- dijo mientras los demás miraban a Yugi jugando con la ventana, muy inocentemente

-Vaya, así que muere por protegerte- afirmó Malik

-Nos quedaremos un rato el día de hoy- dijo Tristán- Más al rato nos vamos, ahora quiero algo que si de verdadero terror

-Bien, ¿quieren la historia de Jeff the Killer?- preguntó Yami

-¡SI!- respondieron todos

-Yugi, acércate que vamos a oír una historia de terror

-Si Mana, Mahad, el Mago y Espadachín Silencioso también vienen- dijo mientras se acercaba

-Bien- dijo Yami- Mana, Mahad, Espadachín Silencioso y Mago Silencioso, salgan- dijo mientras los 4 aparecían

-A escuchar historias de terror- dijo Mahad mientras los demás se sentaban

-Jeff "El origen"  
Jeff y su familia acababan de mudarse a un nuevo vecindario. Su padre había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo, y pensaron que sería mejor vivir en una de esas casas de "fantasía".

Sin embargo, Jeff y su hermano Liu no podían quejarse. Mientras desempacaban uno de sus vecinos, pasó por allí.

"Hola", ella dijo: "Soy Bárbara, vivo al otro lado de la calle, sólo quería presentarme a mí y a mi hijo", se da la vuelta y llama a su hijo. "Billy, estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos" Billy dijo hola y corrió de nuevo a jugar en su patio.

"Bueno", dijo la madre de Jeff, "Yo soy Margaret, este es mi marido Peter, y mis dos hijos, Jeff y Liu." Cada uno de ellos se presentó, y luego Bárbara los invitó al cumpleaños de su hijo. Jeff y su hermano intentaron protestar, pero su madre le dijo a Bárbara que les encantaría. Cuando Bárbara por fin se fue Jeff le preguntó a su madre.

"Mamá, ¿por qué nos invitan a una fiesta infantil? Por si no lo ha notado, ya no soy más un niño."

"Jeff", dice su madre: "Nos acabamos de mudar aquí, debemos demostrar que queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros vecinos, ahora vamos a esa fiesta y eso es definitivo". Jeff intenta protestar, pero se detiene, sabiendo que él no puede hacer nada. Siempre que su mamá dice algo, es definitivo. Jeff va a su cuarto y se deja caer sobre su cama. Él se acuesta allí mirando a su techo cuando de pronto, tiene una extraña sensación. No es tanto un dolor pero… es una sensación extraña. Él lo ignora y lo confunde con sólo un sentimiento al azar.

Al día siguiente, Jeff camina por las escaleras para desayunar y se prepara para la escuela. Mientras estaba sentado allí, comiendo su desayuno, una vez más tiene esa sensación. Esta vez fue más fuerte, le dio un dolor, como un leve tirón, pero una vez más, lo ignoró. Él y Liu terminaron su desayuno, se dirigieron hasta la parada de autobús. Se quedaron esperando el autobús y luego, de repente, un chico en una patineta salta sobre ellos, a sólo unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Ambos saltan por la sorpresa. "¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos?"

El chico se cayó y se volteó hacia ellos. Pateó la patineta y la cogió con sus manos. El chico parece estar cerca de doce, un año menor que Jeff. Lleva una camisa de Aeropostal y pantalones vaqueros azules algo rasgados.

"Bien, bien, bien. Parece que tenemos un poco de carne nueva." De repente, aparecen otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos es súper delgado y el otro es enorme. "Bueno, ya que son nuevos aquí, me gustaría presentarnos, el de ahí es Keith y él es Troy.

"Y yo" dice el chico, soy Randy. Ahora, para todos los niños en este barrio hay un pequeño precio para el pasaje, si es que me entienden. Liu se pone de pie, listo para golpear al chico, cuando sus dos amigos tiran un cuchillo hacia él. "Yo esperaba que fueran más cooperativos, pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo de la manera difícil." El chico se acerca a Liu, y toma la billetera de su bolsillo, Jeff tiene esa sensación de nuevo, ahora, es verdaderamente fuerte, una sensación de ardor, se pone de pie pero Liu le hace gestos para que vuelva a sentarse, Jeff lo ignora y se acerca a los chicos.

"Escúchame bien pequeño punk, devuélvele la billetera a mi hermano o de otra forma…"

Randy pone la billetera en su bolsillo y saca el cuchillo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?" dice Randy con una voz burlesca, mientras pasa el cuchillo frente la cara de Jeff, Jeff en un movimiento rápido toma la muñeca de Randy y se la rompe, Randy soltó un terrible grito y Jeff tomó el cuchillo de su mano. Troy y Keith se asustaron y trataron de huir, pero Jeff es demasiado rápido. Lanza a Randy al suelo y arremete contra Keith, lo apuñala en el brazo. Keith se quita el cuchillo y lo deja caer al piso, Keith cae al suelo gritando. Troy corre, pero Jeff logra alcanzarlo, no necesita ni siquiera el cuchillo. Él sólo le dio de golpes a Troy directamente en el estómago con toda su fuerza. A medida que cae, troy vomita todo. Liu no puede hacer nada sino mirar con asombro a Jeff.

"Jeff, ¿cómo?", eso es todo lo que Liu dice. Ellos ven el autobús que viene y saben que serán culpados por todo el asunto. Así que empiezan a correr tan rápido como les es posible. Mientras corren, miran hacia atrás y logran ver al conductor del autobús corriendo hacia Randy y los otros. Cuando Jeff y Liu llegaron a la escuela, no se atrevieron a contar lo que pasó. Todo lo que hacen es sentarse y escuchar. Liu pensó que su hermano sólo había golpeado a unos cuantos chicos, pero Jeff sabía que era algo más. Era algo aterrador, la sensación de ser poderoso, la necesidad de, lastimar a alguien.

No le gustaba cómo sonaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Sentía que esa extraña sensación desaparecía, y se mantuvo alejada durante todo el día.  
Cuando llegó a casa sus padres le preguntaron cómo fue su día, a lo que Jeff respondió con una voz un tanto desanimada: "Fue un día maravilloso."

A la mañana siguiente, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Caminó hacia abajo para encontrar a dos policías en la puerta y a su madre mirándolo con una mirada de enojo.  
"Jeff, estos oficiales me dicen que atacaste a tres niños, que no fue una pelea normal, y que fueron apuñalados."  
La mirada de Jeff cayó al suelo, mostrando a su madre que era cierto.

Jeff le contestó rápidamente a su madre:  
"Mamá, fueron ellos los que nos atacaron a mí, y a Liu".

"Hijo" dijo uno de los policías, "encontramos a tres chicos, dos apuñalados y uno tiene un moretón en el estómago, tenemos varios testigos que los vieron huyendo de la escena. Ahora, ¿qué nos dice eso?". Jeff sabía que era inútil. Él podía decir que él y Liu habían sido atacados por ellos, pero no había pruebas de que no fueron ellos quienes atacaron primero. No podría decir que no estaban huyendo, porque a decir verdad si lo hacían. Así que Jeff no podía defenderse a sí mismo o Liu.

"Hijo, llama a tu hermano." Jeff no podía hacerlo, ya que fue él quien golpeó a todos los niños.

"Señor... fui yo." Dijo Jeff, "yo fui quien atacó a los niños, Liu trató de detenerme, pero no pudo." El policía miró a su compañero y ambos se sorprendieron.

"Bueno, chico, parece que te espera un año en prisión..."

"¡Esperen!" gritó Liu. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo con un cuchillo. Los oficiales sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Liu.

"Esperen por favor, no disparen, Jeff es inocente yo hice todo, perdí el control, me golpearon un poco esos punks y me enojé. Tengo las marcas para probarlo." Él levantó su camisa para revelar heridas y moretones, como si hubiera estado en una lucha.

"Hijo, sólo tienes que dejar el cuchillo", dijo el oficial. Liu levantó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Él levantó las manos y se acercó a los oficiales.

"No, Liu fui yo, ¡Yo Lo hice!" decía Jeff con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"¿Eh?, pobre hermano, tratando de tomar la culpa de lo que hice" dijo Liu.

La policía llevó a Liu a la patrulla.

"¡Liu, diles que fui yo, diles, yo fui quien golpeó a los niños!" La madre de Jeff puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Jeff, por favor, no tienes que mentir, sabemos que fue Liu, puedes detenerte." Jeff observa con impotencia cómo la patrulla se lleva a Liu en su interior. Unos minutos más tarde, el padre de Jeff se detiene en el camino de entrada, ve la cara de Jeff y sabe que algo anda mal.

"Hijo, hijo, ¿qué sucede?" Jeff no puede responder. Sus cuerdas vocales están tensas por el llanto. En cambio, la madre de Jeff lleva a su padre en el interior, para romper el hielo con la mala noticia, Jeff se queda afuera y llora en el camino de entrada. Después de una hora Jeff vuelve a entrar a la casa, sólo para ver que sus padres están tristes y decepcionados.

Él no puede mirarlos. Él sólo va a dormir, tratando de que todo el asunto desaparezca de su mente. Pasaron varios días, sin noticias sobre Liu. No hay amigos para pasar el rato. Nada más que tristeza y culpabilidad.

Por lo menos hasta el sábado, cuando Jeff se despertó y vio a su madre con una cara feliz.

"Jeff, hoy es el día" dice mientras abre las cortinas y la luz alumbra el cuarto de Jeff.

"¿Qué, qué día es hoy?" pregunta Jeff semidormido.

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Billy" le responde su madre, Jeff se despierta rápidamente y le contesta:

"Mamá, debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

"Cómo puedes esperar que valla a una fiesta después de..."  
Hay una larga pausa.

"Jeff, ambos sabemos lo que pasó. Creo que esta fiesta podría ser lo que ilumine los últimos días. Ahora, vístete." La madre de Jeff sale de la habitación y baja para prepararse.

Jeff lucha por levantarse, realmente no tiene ánimos de hacerlo. Elige al azar una camisa y un par de pantalones vaqueros y baja por las escaleras.

Él ve a su madre y padre vestidos muy formalmente, su madre con un vestido y su padre en un traje. Piensa, ¿por qué usan ropa elegante para la fiesta de un niño?

"¿Hijo, es eso lo que vas a usar?"

"Mejor ve y busca otra cosa" dice la madre de Jeff, evitando esa sensación de gritarle y lo oculta con una sonrisa.

"Jeff, a esta fiesta tienes que ir bien vestido, si quieres causar una buena impresión." dice su padre. Jeff empieza a gruñir y vuelve a subir a su habitación.

"¡No tengo nada de ropa elegante!" grita por las escaleras.

"Sólo tienes que elegir algo." dice su madre.

Mira a su alrededor pero no encuentra nada "elegante". En su armario encuentra un par de pantalones de vestir negros que tenía para las ocasiones especiales. Jeff no puede encontrar una camisa que convine. Mira a su alrededor, y sólo encuentra camisas a rayas y estampados. Ninguno de ellos va con pantalones de vestir.

Finalmente se encuentra con una sudadera con capucha blanca, tendida en una silla y se la pone. Él baja por las escaleras para decirles a sus padres que está listo.

"¿Eso es lo que llevarás?" le preguntan sus padres. Su madre mira su reloj. "Oooh, no hay tiempo para cambiarse, vámonos de una vez" y cruzan la calle hacia la casa de Billy y Bárbara.  
Tocan a la puerta y sale Bárbara junto a sus padres, quienes los invitan pasar, mientras caminan dentro de la casa pueden apreciar que sólo hay adultos, ningún niño.

"Los chicos están en el patio, Jeff… ¿qué te parece si vas a conocer a algunos de los niños?" dice Bárbara.

Jeff camina fuera de un patio lleno de niños. Están corriendo en trajes de vaqueros y se disparan los unos a los otros con pistolas de plástico. Jeff únicamente se queda de pie mirándolos jugar, De repente un chico se le acerca y le entrega una pistola de juguete y un sombrero.

"Hey, ¿no quieres jugar?", dice.

"Ah, no creo, eso es para niños, estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas." El chico lo mira con una cara de cachorrito raro.

"Porfa" dice el niño.

"Está bien", dice Jeff.

Se pone el sombrero y empieza a fingir disparar a los niños. Al principio piensa que es totalmente ridículo, pero luego comienza a sentir que es realmente divertido. Puede que no sea algo súper genial, pero es la primera vez que él ha hecho algo que tiene fuera de su mente a Liu.

Así que juega con los niños por un rato, hasta que escucha un ruido. Es un extraño ruido como de ruedas. Luego, algo lo golpea. Cuando reacciona, ve a Randy, Troy, y Keith, todos saltan la valla en sus patinetas. Jeff deja caer el arma de juguete y se quita el sombrero. Randy mira a Jeff con un ardiente odio.

"Hola Jeff, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes." dice Randy. Jeff ve su nariz magullada por culpa del golpe del objeto que le lanzaron.

"Creo que estamos a mano, después de todo los vencí a todos ustedes… ¡son una mierda!" le respondió Jeff.  
Randy tiene una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"Oh, no, no hay manera de que me ganaras, de todas formas te pateare el culo ahora.

Randy se lanza sobre Jeff.

Los dos caen al suelo. Randy golpea a Jeff en la nariz, y Jeff lo agarra por las orejas y le da de cabezazos. Jeff empuja a Randy lejos de él y ambos se ponen de pie.  
Los niños gritaban y corrían hacia sus padres quienes aún estaban dentro de la casa.

Troy y Keith sacan pistolas de sus bolsillos y gritan: Será mejor que nadie nos interrumpa.

Randy saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Jeff en su hombro.  
Jeff grita y cae de rodillas. Randy empieza a darle patadas en la cara.

Después de tres patadas Jeff le agarra el pie y lo tuerce, Randy cae al suelo.

Jeff se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de atrás, sin embargo Troy lo agarra

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Troy le dice a Randy. Toma a Jeff por el cuello y lo lanza hacia el patio, cuando Jeff trata de ponerse de pie, recibe una patada por parte de Randy, el repite esto en varias ocasiones hasta que Jeff empieza a toser sangre.

"Vamos Jeff, pelea conmigo!" toma a Jeff y lo lanza a la cocina. Randy ve una botella de vodka en la mesa y rompe el cristal sobre la cabeza de Jeff.

"¡Pelea!" grita Randy, mientras lanza de nuevo a Jeff en la sala de estar.

"Vamos Jeff, ¡mírame!" Jeff levanta la vista, con el rostro lleno de sangre. "¡Yo fui el que consiguió que tu hermano fuera a prisión, y ahora sólo vas a sentarte aquí y dejar que se pudra allí durante un año entero!

¡Deberías avergonzarte!

Jeff empieza a levantarse.

"Oh, ¡por fin! Parece que ya quieres pelear! Jeff está a sus pies, con la sangre y el vodka en su rostro. Una vez más tiene esa extraña sensación, la que no había sentido durante un tiempo.

"Por fin, ¡vamos arriba!" Randy dice mientras corre hacia Jeff.

En ese momento algo sucede dentro de Jeff.

Su mente se destruye, todo pensamiento racional se ha ido, todo lo que puede hacer es matar. Él agarra a Randy y lo tira hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo golpea directamente en el corazón. El golpe hace que el corazón de Randy se pare. Randy empieza a jadear mientras intenta tomar aire. Jeff toma un martillo que se encontraba cerca, y golpe tras golpe, acaba con Randy, la sangre brota de su cuerpo, hasta que toma un último aliento, y muere.

Todo el mundo está mirando a Jeff ahora. Los padres, los niños llorando, incluso Troy y Keith. A pesar de que se rompen fácilmente con su mirada, ellos deciden apuntar sus armas hacia Jeff.

Jeff al ver los cañones apuntando en él, corre hacia las escaleras. Mientras corre, Troy y Keith abren fuego… cada disparo perdido. Jeff sube corriendo las escaleras.  
Oye a Troy y a Keith mientras lo persiguen. Al parecer ya dejaron escapar sus últimas rondas de balas. Jeff se mete en el baño. Toma el estante de la toalla y lo arranca de la pared.

Troy y Keith entran al baño armados con cuchillos.

Troy intenta apuñalar a Jeff, éste lo esquiva y lo golpea fuertemente en cara con el estante. Troy se queda todo tieso y ahora el único que queda es Keith.

Él es más ágil que Troy, sin embargo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jeff, Keith dejó caer el cuchillo, agarró por el cuello a Jeff y lo empujó contra la pared.

Lo cual hizo que, un recipiente con lejía que estaba en el estante superior, callera sobre ellos. Se quemaron los dos y ambos comenzaron a gritar. Jeff se secó los ojos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nuevamente el estante de la toalla, y con él golpeó a Keith en la cabeza. Mientras yacía allí, desangrándose, se le escapó una sonrisa siniestra.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Jeff.

Keith sacó un encendedor y lo encendió. "Lo que es gracioso", dijo "¿Es que tú estás cubierto con la lejía y alcohol."

Keith tiró el encendedor sobre Jeff. Tan pronto como la llama entró en contacto con él, las llamas encendieron el alcohol en el vodka. Mientras que el alcohol le quemaba, la lejía le blanqueó la piel.

Jeff dejó escapar un grito terrible. Trató de extender el fuego, pero no sirvió de nada, el alcohol había hecho un infierno en él. Corrió por el pasillo, y cayó por las escaleras. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver a Jeff, ahora un hombre en llamas, tirado en el suelo, casi muerto.

Lo último que vio Jeff era a su madre y a los otros padres de familia tratando de apagar las llamas. Fue entonces cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Jeff se despertó tenía un yeso envuelto alrededor de su rostro. No podía ver nada, pero sintió otro yeso en su hombro, y puntos en todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había un tubo en su brazo, y cuando intentó levantarse se cayó, una enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo.

"No creo que pueda salir de la cama todavía." dijo al ponerlo de nuevo en su cama y volver a insertar el tubo. Jeff se sentó allí, sin visión ni idea de lo que su entorno era. Finalmente, después de unas horas, escuchó a su madre.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó. Jeff no podía responder, su rostro estaba cubierto, y él era incapaz de hablar.

"Cariño, tengo una gran noticia. Después de que todos los testigos le dijeron a la policía lo que pasó en la fiesta, ellos decidieron dejar ir a Liu."

Esto hizo que Jeff casi saltará de la cama, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, recordando el tubo que sale de su brazo. "Él va a estar aquí para mañana y luego los dos serán capaces de estar juntos de nuevo."

Su madre lo abrazó y le dijo adiós.

El siguiente par de semanas fueron aquellos en los que Jeff fue visitado por su familia.

Entonces llegó el día en que sus vendas iban a ser removidas.

Su familia estaba allí para verlo, esperaron hasta que fuera removido el último vendaje de la cubierta en su cara.

"Vamos a esperar lo mejor", dijo el médico. Rápidamente tiró de la última venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Jeff.

La madre de Jeff dio gritos al ver su rostro. Jeff notó los rostros atemorizados de Liu y su padre

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi cara?" dijo Jeff. Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la causa de la angustia. Su rostro. Es... es horrible.

Sus labios se quemaron, ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Se sentía como una especie de cuero.

Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo.

"Jeff" dijo Liu, "No está tan mal..."

"¿No es tan malo?" dijo Jeff, "¡Es perfecto!" Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida.

Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban.

"Uh... Jeff, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaaaaaa, mírenme, ¡este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo!"

No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente, su cordura, se rompió. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían.

"Doctor" dijo la madre de Jeff, "¿Está bien mi hijo... bueno, ya sabe, en la cabeza?"

"Oh sí, este comportamiento es típico de los pacientes que han tenido grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no cambia en unas pocas semanas, tráiganlo de vuelta aquí, y vamos a hacerle un examen psicológico."

"Oh, gracias doctor." La madre de Jeff se acercó a él y le dijo:

"Jeff, cariño, es hora de irse."

Jeff mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía forma una sonrisa loca. "Ay mamá, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" su madre lo llevó por el hombro y lo llevó a tomar su ropa.

"Esto es lo que traía", dijo la señora de la recepción. La madre de Jeff miró hacia abajo sólo para ver los pantalones de vestir negro y la sudadera blanca que llevaba a su hijo. Ahora estaban limpias de sangre. La madre de Jeff lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo poner su ropa. Luego se fueron, sin saber que ese sería su último día de vida.

Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era.

Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo. Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas.

"Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó a su madre.  
Jeff miró a su madre. "No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre". La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro.

"¡Jeff tus ojos!" Sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no se cerraban.

"No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver... mi nuevo rostro"

La madre de Jeff comenzó lentamente a retroceder, al ver que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?"

"Sí, hijo" su madre dijo "Sí lo eres, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro." Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff.

"Mi amor, saca el arma que..." Se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo.

"Mami, me mintió." Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo para eviscerarlos.

Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando.  
Miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con Liu.

Liu lucho constantemente para no ser presa de Jeff, pero fue en vano.

"Shhhhhhh", dijo Jeff: "Sólo tienes que ir a dormir."

-Ok, eso sí me puso los pelos de punta- dijo mientras que Yami contenía una risa al ver los rostros pálidos de sus amigos

-¿Estás loco Yami?- preguntó Ryo

-No, ¿por?- preguntó mientras la mayoría miraba a todos lados

-Porque es una historia de terror y estás más que sonriente- dijo Duke

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo mientras los demás se les iba el color

-En definitiva, no voy a ver una película de terror con él- dijeron todos mientras se iban de la habitación de Yami a la suya para tener las luces encendidas y en duermevela

-Faraón, yo me los llevo, ese par todavía son niños- dijo mientras señalaba al Mago y Espadachín Silencioso- Y a Mana, trataré de que se tranquilicen y sigan practicando

-Bien- dijo Yami pero, al ver que Yugi no se iba y que se lanzaba sobre él por el miedo, se preocupó- ¿Te asusté?

-Lo siento, soy muy asustadizo- admitió con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Tranquilo, debí pensar en los demás pero quería meterles miedo para que nos dejaran en paz- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Como anoche, soy Yami y te invito a dormir para que se te vaya el miedo

-Está bien- dijo Yugi mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama

-Buenas noches, Yugi- dijo mientras se quedaba dormido

-Buenas noches, mou hitoru no boku- dijo y se quedó dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste sino, ni modo :/ espero reviews con amenazas de muerte, con tomatazos, con regaños con todo lo que quieran :S

Bien, trataré de que estén los lunes o los viernes, entre esos días serán publicados los capítulos


	14. Chapter 14

-Faraón, yo me los llevo, ese par todavía son niños- dijo mientras señalaba al Mago y Espadachín Silencioso- Y a Mana, trataré de que se tranquilicen y sigan practicando

-Bien- dijo Yami pero, al ver que Yugi no se iba y que se lanzaba sobre él por el miedo, se preocupó- ¿Te asusté?

-Lo siento, soy muy asustadizo- admitió con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Tranquilo, debí pensar en los demás pero quería meterles miedo para que nos dejaran en paz- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Como anoche, soy Yami y te invito a dormir para que se te vaya el miedo

-Está bien- dijo Yugi mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama

-Buenas noches, Yugi- dijo mientras se quedaba dormido

-Buenas noches, mou hitoru no boku- dijo y se quedó dormido

Durante la noche, ambos buscaron acomodarse para sentirse cómodos, Yugi usó a Yami de almohada y Yami abrazó a Yugi como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros e, incluso en sus sueños, ambos estaban juntos

Cuando amaneció, Atem tomó el control del cuerpo de Yami para despertar a Heba

-Heba, despierta- decía mientras besaba la cabeza de este

-Ñaam- gimoteaba entre sueños

-Heba- dijo un poco más fuerte para soltarlo y acostarlo sobre la cama para colocarse sobre él y empezar a besarle el cuello

-Me haces cosquillas- antes de que recuperara toda la conciencia y viera a Atem sobre él- Atem, ¿por qué estás sobre mí?- preguntó

-Que genial, despertó Yugi- murmuró antes de seguir besando el cuello de Yugi

-B-basta- decía algo rojo al sentir que le gustaban los besos de Atem en el cuello

-Solamente saca a Heba y te olvidas de eso

-No, s-sé que eres m-muy capaz de h-hacer a-algo que Ya-mi y yo no que-remos- dijo Yugi entrecortadamente

-¿Desde cuándo le dices Yami?- preguntó Atem interesado- Que yo me acuerde tú le decías Faraón

-No te debe interesar como le diga o no- dijo mientras luchaba por quitárselo de encima- ¿Por qué no le regresas la conciencia a Yami y nos ahorramos todo esto?

-No lo creo, pequeño- dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído- ¿No será que ya quieres estar con él?- preguntó algo molesto

-¡NO!- gritó Yugi completamente sonrojado- Yo simplemente lo quiero como…

-¿Amigo?- terminó la oración para bufar- Tienes los recuerdos de Heba y sabes que él dijo lo mismo antes de que fuéramos pareja

-Tal vez, tal vez me enamoré de él porque Heba se enamoró de ti pero yo no quiero estar en una cama con él- dijo Yugi para empujar a Atem- Si yo lo hubiera querido, hace muchos años hubiéramos sido pareja pero uno de los dos no volvería a ver la luz del día de una nueva época- dijo antes de levantarse- Yo pensé en ustedes antes que en mí mismo, puedo tener una identidad diferente en cada época pero yo conservo mis memorias

-Yugi- dijo antes de sonreír- Te pareces mucho a Heba, él era así antes de que la muerte lo afectara- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Pero yo no quiero ser Heba, en un pasado lo fui pero ahora mi nombre e identidad es la de Yugi, no tengo apellido pero quiero una vida- dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos

-Bien, solamente quiero que Heba salga, quiero hablar con él- dijo con una sonrisa y levantando las manos

-Está bien, pero si te mata, no va a ser mi culpa- dijo antes de que su conciencia se fuera

-Me arriesgo- dijo mientras Heba salía mirándolo con furia

-¿Por qué besabas su cuello?- preguntó molesto y a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me lo dijo y también escuché- Atem simplemente suspiró

-Quería que tu despertaras pero parece que se ha enamorado de Yami que pensó eran los labios de Yami sobre su cuello- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el grito

-¡Pero aun así no te detuviste!- gritó

-Porque pensé que saldrías tú- dijo Atem algo molesto de los celos de Heba- Heba, no estés celoso porque son la misma persona

-Sí, claro

-Pero aun así, a quien yo quiero es a la persona que se llama Heba y que me ayudó en el momento que más necesité de su ayuda- dijo Atem para abrazarlo y poner su cabeza en el hombro

-No trates de convencerme que no lo lograrás

-¿Reto?- preguntó antes de soplarle el lóbulo causando que Heba se tensara y sonrojara

-¡No hagas eso!- gritó tratando de sacarse a Atem de encima

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Atem "inocentemente"

-Solamente no quiero que lo hagas- dijo Heba enojado y rogando a todos los Dioses que los amigos de Yami llegaran para sacarlo de ese aprieto

-Deberías tenerle celos a Yami y no a Yugi, recuerda que él puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera, total nada lo une a Yugi más que una amistad

-Eso lo sé- dijo enojado- Pero recuerda que tú tienes mucho que ver conmigo, tú ibas a ser mi esposo y por eso no me gusta que le coquetees a Yugi

-¿Cómo hago que entiendas?

¿Qué cosa?

-Si le coqueteo es para que seas tú el que despierte y no él pero como hoy pasó que fue él quien despertó, tuve que convencerlo para que salieras arriesgándome a que me mates- dijo Atem mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo

-Sabes que he soportado tus celos pero odio cuando tratas de ponerme celoso porque lo haces de una manera tan…- dijo buscando la palabra correcta

-Tan… ¿qué?- preguntó Atem mientras empezaba a besar el cuello y le acariciaba el pecho causando que Heba se sonrojara- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé que lugares son sensibles en ti y puedo usarlos en tu contra- dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa de gato

-Cállate- dijo completamente sonrojado

-¡Yami! ¡Yugi! ¡Es hora de ir con los demás!- gritó Joey desde la puerta causando que Yami y Yugi salieran, encontrándose en "esa" situación

-Maldito Atem- murmuraba Yami mientras se alejaba de Yugi y agarraba su ropa para meterse a bañar

-Joey, en un momento sale el faraón, se está bañando- dijo Yugi mientras abría la puerta

-¿Apenas se levantó?- preguntó Joey mientras entraba

-Digamos que algo así- dijo Yugi con una gota en la sien

-¿Cómo que digamos?- preguntó Joey

-Bueno, creo que sabrás que pasó después de que te diga 3 palabras

-¿Cuáles son?

-Atem y Heba- dijo mientras veía a Joey pensar y se sonrojaba- ¡NO LLEGARON A TANTO!- gritó al pensar que pasaba por la mente de Joey

-Lo siento, pero por lo que Yami me dijo, ambos pueden hacer algo que no desean ustedes dos

-Lo sé, pero aun así, todavía nos respetan en algo- dijo Yugi mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro

-Me voy, solamente vine a avisarle a Yami que saliera, le diré al maestro que espere un poco- dijo mientras abría la puerta- Nos vemos- y se fue

Yugi se quedó sentado en la cama, esperando a Yami para despedirse y decirle que tiene que apurarse para llegar a tiempo pero al verlo salir, se sonrojó instintivamente y se quedó mirándolo como bobo

Yami había salido con el torso desnudo pero con los pantalones puestos, un poco de agua le recorría el torso y eso hacía que casi jadeara pero simplemente tragó saliva pesadamente capturando la atención de Yami

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas afuera- dijo Yami mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello

-N-no imp-porta- dijo Yugi completamente nervioso

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yami mientras se colocaba la toalla en el cuello

-S-si- dijo Yugi mientras veía a Yami acercarse

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?- preguntó Yami mientras se sentaba al lado de Yugi

-P-por n-na-da- dijo Yugi volteando a ver a otro lado

-¿Por qué me esperaste?

-P-porque J-Joey me di-jo que d-debes a-apurarte a ir con tu m-maestro- dijo Yugi mientras empezaba a flotar y se ponía a ver el techo

-Bien, gracias- dijo Yami con una sonrisa- Si quieres regresar, puedes hacerlo- dijo mientras buscaba su camisa y Yugi volteaba a ver como se la ponía la camisa y casi babeaba al ver el movimiento que Yami hacía al vestirse pero regresó la cabeza rápidamente al techo- Yugi, regresa, debo llevar mi deck y debo llevarte- dijo mientras se subía a la cama y tomaba a Yugi de los pies

-Está bien- dijo mientras era bajado por Yami y regresaba a su carta

Durante el camino al encuentro, Yami simplemente sonreía por la actitud de Yugi, era algo graciosa y simplemente hermosa, era algo tonto enamorarse de alguien y decir que solamente serían amigos pero protegería a Yugi para evitar que muera. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo habían estado llamando

-A la de 3- dijo Duke-

-1- dijo Ryo

-2- dijo Malik

-3- dijo Joey

-¡YAMI!- gritaron capturando la atención de todos los demás y que Yami reaccionara

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó algo confundido de que todos lo miraran con una gota en la sien

-Si- dijo Tristán

-¿Por qué te distraes mucho?- preguntó Malik

-Por algo que sucedió en la mañana- murmuró Yami para sí mismo

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Duke

-No, solamente me quedé pensando sobre el pasado- dijo Yami antes de que el maestro llegara para organizarlos

Durante los meses que se quedaron en Inglaterra, Yami estuvo algo tranquilo, no lo acosaban por su parentesco con Henry Tudor, Atem y Heba los dejaron un poco más tranquilos por lo que tenían un descanso sobre qué pasaría si estuvieran solos, tuvo uno que otro duelo pero nada importante.

-Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 3 meses de estar aquí- dijo Malik

-Sí, creía que los días pasarían lento pero por unas bromas, fueron rápidos- dijo Tristán recordando una que otra broma le hicieron a Tea

-Y lo bueno de todo esto, es que Tea no ha podido acercarse a Yami- dijo Joey rebosante de alegría

-Es cierto, por lo menos nos salvamos que esa bruja intentara violar a Yami- dijo en broma Duke

-No la invoquen- dijo Yami- Puede venir y raptarme- dijo bromeando causando que todos empezaran a reír

-¿Qué hacemos…?- empezó a preguntar Ryo pero chocó contra alguien- Lo siento- dijo rápidamente

-Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo la persona contra la que chocó

-Mi amigo ya se disculpó- dijo Joey- Fue un accidente, íbamos platicando y no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaba ahí- dijo enojado Joey

Ninguno prestaba atención al sujeto, estaban checando si Ryo estaba bien porque él era de mala circulación y se había caído al suelo por la distracción. Ryo levantó la mirada y se puso algo pálido

-Ryo, ¿qué sucede?

-Es parecido- dijo simplemente

-¿Ehh?

-Es parecido- repitió mientras el otro solo lo miraba con algo de curiosidad

-Es cierto- dijo Yami viendo al sujeto. Ryo se levantó rápidamente para disculparse apropiadamente

-Lo siento, realmente no lo vi, iba distraído y… lo lamento- dijo Ryo mientras hacía una reverencia

-Como sea- dijo el extraño

-Mi nombre es Ryo Bakura- dijo causando que el otro se sorprendiera otra vez- ¿Cuál es el suyo?

-Solamente dime Bakura- dijo y se fue causando un leve sonrojo en Ryo

-Bien, olvidemos a este tipo y continuemos con lo que hacíamos- dijo Joey mientras se iba seguido de Malik, Duke, Tristán, en fin, todos menos Ryo y Yami

-Veo que Cupido te ha flechado- dijo Yami causando que Ryo se colorara peor que un tomate

-¡N-no es c-c-cierto!- exclamó el albino al saberse descubierto

-Si como no, actúas como Yugi- murmuró Yami pero Ryo lo escuchó

-¿Ehh? ¿Cómo que actúo como Yugi?- preguntó medio confundido

-No es nada, es que hay veces en que Yugi se pone así cuando le recuerdan su pasado y debió enamorarse de alguien- dijo Yami con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en su sien

-No es justo- dijo Ryo

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido Yami

-Nosotros somos un libro abierto para ti pero tú eres uno lleno de misterios- dijo Ryo acusándolo de guardar secretos

-Créeme que hasta para mí, mi vida es un secreto- dijo Yami antes de suspirar- Debo decirte que hay veces en que tengo lagunas mentales y por más que trato de recordar, no puedo- dijo Yami causando cierta sorpresa en Ryo

-El gran rey de los juegos ¿también tiene problemas mentales?- preguntó en broma Ryo- Eso es noticia para la primera plana

-No te burles que Yugi también tiene ese problema- dijo Yami antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás- Quiero encontrar la forma de recuperar mis memorias- dijo antes de suspirar

-Pues, ¿por qué no vas con psicólogo?- preguntó Ryo

-Porque simplemente me dirán cosas que no son verdaderas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dentro de mi habitan dos personas, al igual que en Yugi- dijo pero se tapó la boca

-¿Cómo que habitan 2 personas?- preguntó aún más intrigado

-Si- suspiró rendido- Es algo complicado y… bah, no tiene sentido que lo diga- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos frustrado- Bien, creo que es mejor ir con los demás antes de que hagan un show- dijo y Ryo empezó a correr

-¿Unas carreritas?- preguntó con algo de ventaja pero Yami siempre fue más rápido y lo rebasó pero bajaba la velocidad para asegurarse que estaba bien y luego continuaba más rápido. Así se fueron todo el camino que sus amigos recorrieron por andar platicando y haberse detenido

-Vaya, pensaba que tendríamos que ir a buscarlos- gritó Joey desde el parque al ver a sus amigos acercarse

-Nunca será necesario hacer eso- dijo Ryo mientras tomaba un descanso- Me distraje y Yami me interrogó pero no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, es mejor estar aquí una hora y luego regresar- dijo Malik

Durante un buen rato, jugaron a las escondidas pero regresaron después de que se casaron para poder estar tranquilamente un rato más en el cuarto de Yami (n/a: siempre tienen que estar ahí ¬w¬ ¿acaso quieren que algo ocurra?)

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?- preguntó Joey

-¿Con qué botella?- preguntó Tristán

-Decían que me esperara a llegar- dijo Duke para sacar su botella de agua que le quedaba solo 10 mililitros- Úsenla, 10 mililitros ahora se vienen adentro- dijo mientras terminaba ese poquito de agua- Ahora, a jugar, pero una regla, que no sea el verdadero, que sea de verdad o reto

-Ok- dijeron todos al unísono

-Bien, yo inicio- dijo Tristán y la botella empezó a girar deteniéndose en Joey y Duke, el que manda es Joey

-Bien, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Duke por un momento se sonrojó y se puso todo nervioso

-Ah… si ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!- gritó todo sonrojado

-No es justo- hizo pucheros- No dijiste quién es

-La pregunta era si alguien me gustaba, no quien me gustaba- dijo Duke

-Ugh, debo preguntarte eso en el siguiente turno

-¿Quién dice que te tocará a ti?

-¡Estás manipulando esto!- dijo Joey enojado

-¡El destino!- dijo mientras aplaudia y chasquaba los dedos- Para algo existe- dijo Duke y luego regresó a su lugar

-Bien, Duke, gira la botella- dijo Yami

-Voy- dijo Duke y comenzó a girar la botella para que Ryo mandara a Yami

-Vaya, al rey de los juegos le van a hacer temblar- dijo Duke burlonamente

-No creo que vaya a preguntar algo tan indiscreto como Joey- dijo Yami enojado

-De hecho iba a preguntar algo así- dijo Ryo- ¿Quién te gusta?

Yami simplemente se quedó con cara de póker face

-Sabes que no he decidido que quiero y lo que quiero es reto- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Bien, te reto a que digas quien te gusta

-Eso no es un reto- dijo Yami

-¿Traes las cartas?

-Si- respondió extrañado. Todos sus amigos se hicieron bolita, dejando a Yami sentado, confundido y con grandes signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Cuando todos se separaron, tenían sonrisas maliciosas

-Llama a Yugi- dijo Joey

-¿Para qué?- preguntó desconfiado Yami

-Solo llámalo- dijo Duke y Yami tuvo que llamarlo- Ryo, dale el reto

-Bien, debes besar a Yugi- dijo causando que Yami se colorara

-¿Qué?-

-Debes besar…

-Si escuché- dijo Yami- Solamente que no lo haré- dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos- No pueden obligarme

-Bien, no podremos obligarte pero quizá si podremos obligarte a violar a Yugi- dijo Duke mientras que Yami se sonrojaba y se tensaba

-N-no p-pueden o-obli-garme- dijo Yami

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Duke con burla

-Está bien- dijo rendido Yami- Lo besaré- dijo mientras todos chocaban sus manos con felicidad

Yami comenzó a acercarse a Yugi, este estaba completamente dormido y Yami estaba completamente sonrojado y rogaba internamente

-_Por favor, que Atem no despierte_- rogaba Yami (n/a: si claro, como no), cuando estaba rozando los labios de Yugi, todos sus amigos tenían sus teléfonos listos y Atem salió, tomando los labios de Yugi, primero lento, para que pensaran que era Yami pero luego, por culpa de sus instintos, comenzó a besarlo más pasionalmente, tanto que profanó la boca de Yugi y casi lo comenzaba a desvestir. Deslizaba sus manos por su pecho pero, debido a que sus amigos no veían sus manos, no sabían en sí que hacía

Casi comenzaba a tocar su entrepierna pero Duke le llamó

-Yami, tranquilo- dijo Duke causando que Yami despertara y se sonrojara

-Voy al baño- dijo Yami y se encerró ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, tengo falta de ideas y no sé describirlo mejor de lo que hice, es lo malo de ser inocente y no saber qué hacer u.u

¿Alguien me puede ayudar? Necesito meterle una broma a Yami y a Yugi por parte de Henry y Yugi de Inglaterra y de Atem y Heba, que puede llegar a incluir "_eso_" u.u ¿ayuda?, onegai


	15. Chapter 15

Yami comenzó a acercarse a Yugi, este estaba completamente dormido y Yami estaba completamente sonrojado y rogaba internamente

-_Por favor, que Atem no despierte_- rogaba Yami (n/a: si claro, como no), cuando estaba rozando los labios de Yugi, todos sus amigos tenían sus teléfonos listos y Atem salió, tomando los labios de Yugi, primero lento, para que pensaran que era Yami pero luego, por culpa de sus instintos, comenzó a besarlo más pasionalmente, tanto que profanó la boca de Yugi y casi lo comenzaba a desvestir. Deslizaba sus manos por su pecho pero, debido a que sus amigos no veían sus manos, no sabían en sí que hacía

Casi comenzaba a tocar su entrepierna pero Duke le llamó

-Yami, tranquilo- dijo Duke causando que Yami despertara y se sonrojara

-Voy al baño- dijo Yami y se encerró ahí

-¿Algo sucedió?- preguntó Yugi al ver a Yami encerrarse en el cuarto

-¿No sentiste algo?- preguntó Joey

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Yugi

-Como si fueras besado- dijo Duke

-No, estaba teniendo una batalla interna- dijo Yugi

-¿Batalla interna?- preguntaron todos

-Sí, estaba peleando contra mis recuerdos, aquellos que me acosan desde que me convertí en monstruo- dijo Yugi con aire de tristeza- ¿Por qué preguntaron si sentí si alguien me besaba?- preguntó confundido Yugi

-Bien, pues…- dijo Ryo nervioso

-Es que…- dijo Tristán

-Joey, ¿me dices la verdad?- preguntó al ver que nadie le diría

-Bien, esto será largo- dijo Joey antes de sentarse en la cama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el baño, Yami estaba en el suelo completamente rojo, quería matar a Atem por obligarlo a besar a Yugi, si Heba se enteraba de eso, podía despedirse de su vida aunque Atem tuviera la culpa

-_¿Cómo me dejé meter en esto?_- se preguntaba Yami mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared

-_**Porque eres alguien que se deja manipular fácilmente**_- dijo una voz desde su mente

-_Atem, no me provoques que ando de malas_

_-__**Siempre de malas, ¿no será que quieres a Yugi?**__-_ preguntó mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de burla

-_Yo no soy tu_- dijo Yami_- No quiero a Yugi en una cama_

_-__**Eso mismo me dijo**_- dijo con burla Atem- _**No solamente él, cuando vivíamos Heba y yo, todo mundo le preguntaba sobre su relación conmigo por estar siempre juntos y es una de esas yo respondí que no lo quería como amante**_- dijo con una sonrisa**- **_**Y mira lo que pasó**_

_**-**__Cállate, que yo quiero y respeto a Yugi_- dijo Yami con enojo

-_**Mucho respeto le tienes como para besarlo**_

_-Yo no fui, fui obligado_

-_**Muy obligado que hasta disfrutaste**_

_-Por lo menos decidí respetarlo, no quería violarlo_- dijo capturando la atención de Atem- _Casi me han obligado a violarlo frente a ellos_- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-_**¿En serio?**_- preguntó con burla

-_Mejor vete, no estoy de humor, me has obligado a casi violarlo y ellos me han obligado a besarlo_

_-__**Como quieras**_- dijo antes de desaparecer

-Es un día de locos- murmuró Yami antes de suspirar y levantarse- Mejor me lavo la cara, quiero quitarme este sonrojo de la cara- dijo antes de empezar a tirarse agua

-Yami, sal, tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Ryo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Voy, déjenme lavarme la cara- dijo algo amortiguado por la toalla que tenía en la cara- ¿Qué querían…?- dijo pero no terminó al ver la foto del beso- Créanme que si no borran eso, desearán nunca haberlas tomado- dijo Yami con un aura asesina rodeándole

-No te enojes- dijo Joey algo asustado

-Solo era una broma- dijo Malik con el teléfono en la mano

-Denme esos teléfonos- dijo Yugi detrás de ellos

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?- preguntó Ryo nervioso

-No, pero por la cara del Faraón me puedo imaginar que hiciste hacer, Joey- dijo con la mano extendida, esperando los teléfonos

-Lo lamento- dijo Joey con carita regañada- Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar- dijo con la mirada oculta en su flequillo

-Sabes que con eso no se juega- dijo Joey mientras recibía los teléfonos- Bien, ahora entiendo más por qué mi Faraón quiere matarlos- dijo completamente sonrojados- Joey, más te vale no volver a hacerlo o sabrás de lo que somos capaces- dijo Yugi mientras borraba todas las fotos

-Lo sé, pero es que quería ver de lo que era capaz- dijo Joey en defensa

-Eso lo sabes mejor que los demás, sabes que sucede con respecto a "_ese_" asunto- dijo Yugi mientras entregaba los teléfonos

-Lo siento

-Recuerden que seguimos aquí- dijo Malik

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Tristán

-Algo que sabrán después, mejor váyanse antes de que mi Faraón se enoje más- dijo mientras se levantaba y los empujaba a salir

-Pero…- dijo Duke

-Luego les explicamos- dijo Yugi- pero con más calma y sin que sean amenazados a muerte- dijo antes de sacarlos completamente del cuarto

-Gracias- dijo Yami un poco tosco

-No hay de que- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-¿Cómo no sentiste el beso?- preguntó Yami mientras se tiraba a la cama y suspiraba

-Porque estaba con una pelea

-¿Pelea?

-Sí, Heba quería salir y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo al mando porque sabía muy bien qué pasaría si lo dejaba salir y bueno, te imaginarás como fue que gané- dijo Yugi mientras se acostaba como Yami pero a la inversa, es decir, sus rostros viéndose mutuamente

-Lo siento, pero era beso o violación- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y Yugi también

-Entonces no hay mucho que hacer, ambos ya nos habíamos besado- dijo con una sonrisa pero sonrojado

-Realmente no, recuerda que nuestros cuerpos si pero nuestra personalidad no- dijo Yami para mirar al techo

-Bueno, sí- dijo Yugi normal pero en su rostro había tristeza

-Yugi, ¿qué es lo que más te duele recordar?- preguntó Yami mientras volteaba a verlo

-Pues son muchas cosas- dijo Yugi con algo de sorpresa

-Dime que es lo más duro que hayas vivido como para que te cause tristeza- dijo Yami algo serio

-Bien, creo que sería el día en que vi morir a las personas más apegadas a mí- dijo Yugi- Mana, Mahad y los demás- dijo Yugi- Pero más me dolió verte sufrir

-¿Qué clase de sufrimiento?

-Bien, sería como un sufrimiento emocional y un desgaste físico- dijo Yugi eligiendo las palabras

-¿Desgaste físico?

-Sí, debido a lo que ocurrió hace 5000 años, tenías la obligación de liberar a tu pueblo pero nosotros estábamos muy unidos que no permitimos que lucharas solo, te ayudamos pero como las reglas eran diferentes, al momento en que uno de tus monstruos era atacado y sufría daño, tú también tenías ese dolor- dijo Yugi- Tu cuerpo se debilitaba tras cada pelea ya que, tus monstruos eran algo débiles- dijo escogiendo la palabra correcta- Luego viene el sufrimiento emocional

-¿Cómo?

-Bien pues- dijo Yugi buscando como contarlo- Habías sufrido muchos golpes en batalla y tenías un ataque redirigido por lo que yo me interpuse y fue cuando morí- dijo Yugi con un poco de dolor en la voz- Luego Mahad se sacrificó para que pudieras conseguir la paz y el mundo que soñabas cuando pequeño- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Uno por uno, los sacerdotes fueron muriendo cuando ya no era posible ver la luz- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvía acuosos- El único que quedó vivo fue el sacerdote Seto y solo por poco, él también estaba muy herido- dijo mientras trataba de pasar su nudo- Mana también fue herida de muerte cuando convocó a la Maga Oscura como ka y esta había sufrido tanto daño que su monstruo fue eliminado, pensé que había muerto pero más tarde vi que no- dijo mientras tomaba aire

-¿Qué relación tienen el Mago Silencioso y el Espadachín Silencioso?- preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano a Yugi

-Bien, ellos eran unos niños que habían perdido todo, los conocí cuando era un esclavo y ellos tenían fe en ti- dijo mientras las primeras lágrimas salían- Tú, al ver que yo los quería como si fueran mis hermanos, los compraste a sus antiguos dueños y yo estaba feliz de saber que estarían conmigo cuando todavía había luz en el mundo- dijo mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire- Yo no tenía idea que ellos podrían tener su propio ka- dijo cerrando los ojos- Lo demostraron cuando la luz empezó a rendirse ante la oscuridad y fueron de gran ayuda, cada que un monstruo atacaba, ellos obtenían mayor experiencia y crecía su ka, hasta que se convirtieron en adultos pero ambos murieron cuando un ataque hacia ti los tuvo con la guardia baja que ellos se fueron en vez de sus monstruos que soportaban más- dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-Lo siento- dijo Yami mientras empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de Yugi- Quisiera poder compartir tu dolor de sentir eso pero no puedo- dijo Yami con algo de enojo hacia sí mismo y se puso como Yugi

-No importa- dijo Yugi pasando su mano sobre sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas- Eso ya pasó hace muchos años y no debería ponerme así sabiendo que ellos están aquí- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero se sorprendió al ver que Yami lo abrazaba- ¿Yami?

-Si quieres llorar, hazlo, no te diré nada- dijo Yami mientras sentía como Yugi se acomodaba en su pecho- Nadie lo sabrá, no dejaré que intenten lastimarte otra vez- dijo Yami mientras sentía algo húmedo en su pecho

-Gracias- dijo Yugi para sacar todo lo que había tenido, todo el dolor que mantuvo encerrado por 5000 años y que nadie podía comprender

Pasaron un buen rato, tanto que el cansancio les ganó y ambos quedaron completamente dormidos pero sus personalidades de Inglaterra despertaron, y se sonrojaron un poco por la incómoda situación

-Amo, lo siento- dijo Yugi para tratar de soltarse pero no podía irse- ¿Amo?- preguntó Yugi al ver que no era soltado

-Quiero que te quedes así- dijo mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte- Así puedo estar junto a ti- dijo Henry con una sonrisa

-Está bien- dijo Yugi algo rojo

Ambos comenzaron a hablar del pasado (n/a: lo pongo así porque no se me viene ni una idea sobre qué hablaban… además de que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de la vida de Henry Tudor y los demás en Inglaterra), tenían una que otra risa por algo que en su momento fue gracioso pero que en ese entonces no lo veían así. De la nada, Henry puso sus manos en la espalda baja de Yugi

-Amo, ¿podría decirme la razón para agarrarme así?- preguntó Yugi un poco rojo y ocultando su cara en el pecho del mayor

-Porque siempre quise hacerlo- le respondió Henry con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-¿Y por qué quería hacerlo?- le preguntó escondiendo más su cara al sentir las manos de Henry bajar un poco más hasta llegar a sus nalgas

-¿Me puedes decir una cosa?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó todavía escondiendo su cara en el pecho al sentir que ambas manos lo estaban apretando

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así como?

-De provocativo- dijo mientras le susurraba al oído y luego le besaba el lóbulo causando que Yugi se tensara

-¿Pr-provo-ca-tivo?- preguntó Yugi rojo hasta las orejas al sentir las manos de su amo apretar aún más sus nalgas

Henry no le respondió pero comenzó a besar su cuello, causando que Yugi soltara un gemido de sorpresa

-¿A-amo?- preguntó Yugi algo nervioso al sentir los labios de Henry sobre su cuello y hombros

-Te pregunté si eres provocativo porque desde que te conocí me has provocado- dijo Henry lamiendo el cuello de Yugi

-¿C-có-mo l-lo provo-caba?- preguntó a un más nervioso al sentir la lengua de su amo

-Es que me enamoré de ti y tu me provocas cada que te veo- dijo Henry subiendo por la mejilla de Yugi para meter la lengua dentro de la boca de Yugi para comenzar a besarlo y a provocar a su compañera

Yugi estaba helado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, siempre estuvo enamorado de su amo pero no sabía que su amo también sintiera algo, su sorpresa pasó rápido y comenzó a corresponder el beso, peleando contra la lengua de Henry. Terminaron sin aire y con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos

-Déjame demostrarte que me importas- dijo Henry poniéndose sobre Yugi

-E-está b-bien- dijo Yugi

Henry comenzó a besar el cuello y hombros de Yugi, este estaba rojo pero sacaba de vez en vez suspiros de placer. Le quitó el gorro, guantes y la parte superior de su traje para empezar a descender por todo el torso de Yugi, mordiendo todo lo que podía, haciendo que Yugi gimiera un poco, luego subió besando cada una de las zonas atacadas para entretenerse con sus tetillas, mordiendo y jugando con una y pellizcando la otra

-A-amo- dijo Yugi para llamar la atención de Henry

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó deteniendo todo lo que hacía

-¿Qué tan… lejos iremos?- preguntó- Recuerde que estos no son nuestros cuerpos y no podemos hacerlo completamente- dijo Yugi algo sonrojado

-No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo en mente- dijo Henry para subir a su altura y volver a besarlo

-Continúe- dijo Yugi

-Puedes tutearme- dijo Henry para volver a su "trabajo"

Tan solo atrapó la tetilla en su boca, Yugi volvió a gemir pero todavía muy débil, cuando dejó la tetilla completamente erecta, cambió de lugar, es decir, la tetilla que apretaba la empezó a morder y lamer y la otra la comenzó a pellizcar

Cuando, finalmente, terminó de jugar con ambas, empezó a lamer el cuerpo de Yugi hasta llegar al short del traje, le quitó este y las botas con una rapidez casi inhumana

-Esto estorbaba- declaró Henry para ver a Yugi como quería: lo veía completamente sonrojado, con la respiración algo irregular, ojos cerrados y boca entre abierta, bajando hasta donde su ropa interior estaba, se veía un bulto asomarse. Henry no aguantó esto y volvió a besarlo. Mientras lo besaba, bajó una mano hasta sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos descaradamente

Terminó el beso para morder otra vez el cuerpo de Yugi y saltearse hacia sus piernas para besarlas y, cuando llegó a los muslos, los mordió para escuchar cómo Yugi gemía un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores y volver a bajar besando las piernas.

Puso su mano en la erección de Yugi

-A-amo, mu-mueva s-su mano- dijo rojo al saber que estaba diciendo pero sentía que se volvería loco si no movía la mano de su erección

-¿Qué te dije?- preguntó Henry- Puedes tutearme, no soy tu amo, ahora soy una persona normal- dijo Henry mientras movía un poco su mano y luego la dejaba quieta

-A-mmm- Yugi gemía al sentir la mano de Henry en su erección pero que no se movía- Hen-ry, por favor mm mueva la mano- dijo para empezar a sentir como movía la mano

-Esto no es divertido- dijo Henry y quitó la mano de donde estaba- Creo que sería mejor si me quito la ropa- dijo causando que Yugi se pusiera rojo

Henry comenzó a quitarse la camisa y Yugi seguía sus movimientos como si de una serpiente encantada se tratara, se quitó el rompecabezas, el collar, muñequeras, cinturones, zapatos y los pantalones

-Bien, parece que te tengo como a una serpiente- dijo Henry cuando notó que Yugi lo miraba insistentemente

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó Yugi al saberse descubierto y se cubrió la cara con sus manos

-No importa- dijo Henry ya en ropa interior para quitar las manos de la cara de Yugi- Quiero ver tu rostro- dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara y se sentaba sobre la cadera del menor

Yugi, con toda la pena del mundo, empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, aunque había tela entre ambos, sintieron la descarga eléctrica y comenzaron a sacar gemidos

Henry besaba a Yugi para callar los gemidos, todos estaban durmiendo y ellos eran los despiertos, además de que estarían vigilados si los descubrían. El mayor se quitó de la posición en que estaban y bajó su cabeza hasta el bóxer de Yugi para quitárselos con los dientes.

Al quitarlos completamente, tomó el miembro de Yugi en su boca y comenzó a ejercer presión, Yugi se tapó la boca pare evitar que los sonoros gemidos salieran y despertaran a todos. Henry llevó su miembro hasta lo profundo de su garganta y Yugi abrió los ojos, grande y rápidamente tomó una almohada para amortiguar el gemido

Henry comenzó un vaivén con el miembro de Yugi en su boca, lo sacaba y lo metía de golpe causando que Yugi mordiera la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos. Después de un rato, Yugi se vino en la boca de Henry y este tragó gustoso la semilla

-_Es increíble que vaya a hacer esto_- pensaba Yugi, se quitó la almohada de la cara para recibir un beso de lo más demandante y llevó su mano hasta el bóxer del contrario para quitárselo y comenzar a masturbarlo

Henry comenzó a gemir pero era ahogado en el beso. Cuando Henry se separó, estaba completamente sonrojado

-No me esperaba esto ah de ti- dijo Henry teniendo todavía la mano de Yugi en su miembro

-Yo tampoco me creí capaz de esto- dijo Yugi para bajar su cabeza y meter el miembro de Henry en su boca y hacer lo mismo que Henry le había hecho. Henry sentía el paraíso, tener la boca inexperta de Yugi sobre su miembro al principio el causó algo de gracia pero, conforme el tiempo pasaba, solamente usó la misma almohada que Yugi usó para tapar sus gemidos y guiarlo por todo su miembro, cuando sentía que iba a correrse, quitó la almohada

-Si no quieres seguir, no lo hagas- dijo amablemente

Yugi lo miró pero siguió con su vaivén y se llevó lo más profundo que pudo el miembro de Henry a su garganta para luego sacarlo y volver a meterlo, siguió así un rato más

Henry, al ver que Yugi no se rendiría, tomó la almohada para amortiguar los gemidos y más al sentir su miembro en lo más profundo de la garganta de su pequeño. Aguantó un poco más pero, finalmente, se corrió en la boca de Yugi. Este se tragó todo lo que pudo de la semilla de Henry

-Vaya, no te creía capaz de todo esto- confesó Henry

-No quería que tuvieras ese problema- fue la confesión por parte de Yugi, escondiendo se cara en el pecho del mayor

-Gracias- le dijo para besar su cabeza- Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente- confesó para levantar el rostro de Yugi y besarlo- Desde que te vi, me enamoraste- dijo causando un fuerte sonrojo en Yugi

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yugi desconfiado

-Así es, estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado de ti por toda la eternidad

-Vaya, si alguien escuchara al príncipe y al mejor guerrero decir esto, creo que lo consideraría una broma- jugó Yugi

-Puede, pero yo tengo más poder y podría mandar a decapitarlo- dijo mientras lo volvía a besar- Será mejor dormir, creo que Yami y el otro Yugi necesitarán su cuerpo- dijo para darle una pequeña mordida en los hombros y un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, así lo deseas y así será- dijo con una sonrisa y se acomodó en el pecho de Henry para dormir plácidamente

-Buenas noches, aibou- dijo Henry y se durmió

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, una persona entró al cuarto de Yami para hacer como si hubieran hecho algo pero se quedó helada al ver dos cuerpos, no quiso averiguar de quien era el otro, vio la espalda de Yami completamente desnuda, así que dedujo que habían tenido lo que ella quería hacer creer a los demás

-Bien, esta me las pagarás- murmuró para salir y volver a su cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aclaro que no soy buena con los lemmons y bue! Aquí está, tenía que hacerlo porque me dieron una idea y la desarrollé diferente a lo que en verdad es u.u


	16. Chapter 16

-Vaya, no te creía capaz de todo esto- confesó Henry

-No quería que tuvieras ese problema- fue la confesión por parte de Yugi, escondiendo se cara en el pecho del mayor

-Gracias- le dijo para besar su cabeza- Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente- confesó para levantar el rostro de Yugi y besarlo- Desde que te vi, me enamoraste- dijo causando un fuerte sonrojo en Yugi

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yugi desconfiado

-Así es, estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado de ti por toda la eternidad

-Vaya, si alguien escuchara al príncipe y al mejor guerrero decir esto, creo que lo consideraría una broma- jugó Yugi

-Puede, pero yo tengo más poder y podría mandar a decapitarlo- dijo mientras lo volvía a besar- Será mejor dormir, creo que Yami y el otro Yugi necesitarán su cuerpo- dijo para darle una pequeña mordida en los hombros y un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, así lo deseas y así será- dijo con una sonrisa y se acomodó en el pecho de Henry para dormir plácidamente

-Buenas noches, aibou- dijo Henry y se durmió

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, una persona entró al cuarto de Yami para hacer como si hubieran hecho algo pero se quedó helada al ver dos cuerpos, no quiso averiguar de quien era el otro, vio la espalda de Yami completamente desnuda, así que dedujo que habían tenido lo que ella quería hacer creer a los demás

-Bien, esta me las pagarás- murmuró para salir y volver a su cuarto

El resto de la noche pasó completamente en calma, Henry y Yugi le devolvieron el cuerpo a Yami y a Yugi, ellos no sintieron nada raro y se pegaron más, ambos estaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros pero no sabían por qué

Cuando amaneció, Joey fue a levantar a Yami pero se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar la ropa de ambos regada por el suelo y a ellos completamente desnudos y abrazados, gritó causando que ambos despertaran y sonrojándose por ello

-Joey, no es lo que piensas- dijo Yami rápidamente para buscar sus bóxer y los de Yugi

-Sí, encontrar a mi amigo y a su monstruo dormidos y desnudos, con la ropa completamente regada, no amerita que yo piense mal- dijo sarcástico pero nervioso

-Recuerda que en nosotros habitan otras 2 personas- dijo Yugi al recibir sus bóxer para ponérselos- Así que posiblemente fueron Atem y Heba

-No fue ese par- dijo Yami causando que Yugi lo mirara raro- Créeme que hubiera sido peor lo tuyo si los que estuvieran al mando fueran Atem y Heba- dijo Yami señalando las marcas rojas del cuerpo de Yugi, causando que se sonrojara

-¿Entonces a quién le hechas la culpa?- preguntó Joey

-A Henry y al otro Yugi- dijo Yami tirándose a la cama

Yami dejó de ser él mismo para ser Atem, se colocó sobre Yugi y le susurró al oído

-Si quieres hablar en privado con Yami, haz lo que yo- dijo Atem para comenzar a besarlo, estando sobre él y cubiertos por la sabana, entrelazó su mano con la de Yugi

Yugi, al principio no sabía qué hacer, por lo que Heba tomó el control y comenzó a corresponder el beso

-Oigan, no me ignoren- dijo Joey volteando y encontrándose con la escena- De por si los encuentro desnudos en la cama ¡¿y todavía se besan?!- cuestionó pero fue completamente ignorado, vio que "Yami" comenzaba a besar el cuello de "Yugi"- Mejor me largo, son muy capaces de agarrarme- dijo Joey mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-Funcionó- dijo Heba feliz- Atem, será mejor parar antes de que hagamos una locura- dijo Heba (n/a: ¡ATEM! ¡Recuerda que tienes abstinencia! Atem: Lo sé pero no soporto ver el cuerpo de Heba lleno de marcas que no fueron hechas por mi ¬_¬ mataré al inglés)

-Déjame hacer algo- dijo Atem haciendo que Heba suspirara al sentir el aliento de Atem sobre su cuello

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Heba algo nervioso

-Simplemente dejaré esta marca para que sea yo quien tenga más control sobre tu cuerpo- dijo Atem para morder y dejar una marca más roja que las demás

-Sabes que odio eso, no tengo idea del porqué a Yugi si le gusta- dijo enojado Heba al saber que le costaría ocultar todas esas marcas a los monstruos- Recuerda que para todos los humanos yo tengo el traje del Mago Oscuro pero para los monstruos tengo el traje de la Maga Oscura- dijo completamente rojo y algo enojado

-Lo sé, pero quería que todos supieran quien es tu dueño- le dijo contra el lóbulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Joey, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Tristán al ver salir a Joey como rayo del cuarto de Yami, todo sonrojado y chocando contra todo

-Es que… Yami y Yugi… cama… dormidos…- Joey decía pero no se explicaba cómo estaban

-Alto, alto- dijo Ryo y buscó que no hubiera nadie y, al confirmarlo, siguió hablando pero en susurros- Dijiste Yami y Yugi- recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio- ¿están dormidos en una misma cama?- otro asentimiento- No es razón suficiente para que salgas tan alterado- dijo Ryo- Se deben considerar hermanos, por eso se enojaron cuando los fotografiamos besándose- Joey negó frenéticamente la cabeza

-¿Por qué te comportas así, perro?- preguntó una voz orgullosa detrás de ellos

-¿A ti qué te importa, Kaiba?- respondió de enojado

-Me importa porque están a medio pasillo y yo debo ir a ver a mi hermano- dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos

-Lo sentimos, Kaiba- dijo Malik- Joey, nos dirás la verdad de que esté alterado- dijo para empujar a Joey y a los demás a caminar con dirección al cuarto de Yami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heba y Atem se estaban besando pasionalmente, sus lenguas estaban en una batalla en la cual, Atem iba ganando y Heba daba guerra pero no podía superar a Atem

-A esto me refería hace unos momentos- dijo Joey abriendo la puerta, descubriendo que "Yami y Yugi" se besaban como si de buenos amantes se trataran

-Según que no eran amantes- dijo Tristán

-Cállense que van a hablar- cuchicheó Malik

-Atem, le dijiste a Yugi que le devolverías la conciencia a Yami cuando Joey se fuera- dijo Heba mientras empujaba a Atem

-Lo sé, ¿pero por qué saliste?- preguntó Atem- Me has provocado y sabes qué pasa cuando eso sucede- susurró en el oído de Heba

-Sí, pero no se lo creería por como Yugi estaba- dijo Heba- Además, me vas a explicar el que lo hayas besado, sabes que solo eres mío- dijo Heba con enojo

-¿Por qué hablan de sí mismos en tercera persona?- preguntó Tristán

-Vengan, les diré pero que sea afuera o nos descubrirán- dijo Joey y todos salieron

-Bien, necesitamos que expliques

-Sí, creo que se les escapó ese pequeño detalle- dijo Duke completamente sarcástico

-Bien, dentro de Yami existen otras dos personalidades aparte de la suya- dijo Joey- Al igual que en Yugi, y creo que las otras dos están enamoradas pero ellos no lo están- dijo Joey tratando de explicarse lo de Yugi

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- preguntó Malik

-Son las personalidades de Inglaterra y Egipto- dijo Joey como si de una trivialidad se tratara

-¿¡Hablas de que son Henry y Atem!?- preguntaron todos

-No lo griten- les recriminó Joey- Pero si, dentro de Yami habitan Henry y Atem y dentro de Yugi habitan el Yugi de Inglaterra y Heba- dijo y suspiró- Los descubrí un día que lo seguí y vi que se estaban besando y yo los confundí- dijo mientras buscaba la foto en su teléfono- Miren, aquí se manifestaron completamente y se ve que son morenos- dijo Joey y todos se juntaron

-Es cierto- dijeron todos mirando fijamente la foto

-Entonces a eso se refería Yami- dijo Ryo más para sí mismo

-¿De qué hablas Ryo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya te expliqué- dijo Atem- Lo besé porque sabía que meterían la pata y solo se me ocurrió eso- dijo completamente rendido

-No te creo, siempre te has besado con cualquiera- dijo Heba completamente enojado

-¡No es mi culpa que todas las… mujerzuelas de nuestras tierras quisieran poder!- exclamó Atem

-Sí, claro, como no- dijo Heba completamente enojado

-Sabes que, mejor me voy, si vas a estar de malas, no quiero ser yo quien sufra- dijo Atem mientras su conciencia era cambiada y caía sobre Heba

-Henry, despierta, no eres exactamente liviano para mí- dijo Heba empujando a Henry

-Mejor tráeme a Yugi- dijo entre sueños

-A… Henry, quítate- dijo Yugi de Inglaterra- Pesas mucho para mí- dijo empujándolo

-Está bien- dijo levantándose desganado y poniéndose al lado

-Henry, creo que es hora de devolverle el cuerpo a Yami y a Yugi, están perdiendo algo de tiempo y hoy van a visitar el museo que contiene tu cuerpo- dijo Yugi

-Mejor vistámonos y haré que soy Yami, quiero ver que tanto dicen sobre mí- dijo dándole pequeños besos a Yugi y levantándose

Ambos se vistieron, de vez en vez se besaban pero terminaron de vestirse, Yugi regresó a su carta y Henry se dirigió a la cafetería para comer algo, le dieron un tazón de salchicha con queso y un poco de jugo de naranja, al principio vio extrañado su comida pero, al probarla, siguió comiendo, fue a pedir otra ración hasta que quedó satisfecho

-Veo que sigues con tus gustos raros- dijo Joey al ver comer a "Yami" por quinta vez la ración de salchicha con queso

-Deberías probar, está rico- dijo Henry con la boca llena

-Paso- dijeron todos al oír a "Yami" invitándolos a comer- No tenemos hambre

-Como quieran- dijo mientras iba a la barra a pedir otro poco

-Ahora, nos vas a explicar la razón de que amanecieras con Yugi- dijo Malik al ver que Yami volvía

-¿A si?- preguntó "confundido"

-No te hagas, Joey los despertó- dijo Duke

-Pues tendrán que creer esa mentira porque cuando me desperté, Joey no estaba- dijo Henry, siguió comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando todas las preguntas que le hacía

-Mínimo responde- dijo Malik

-¿Y qué respondo?- preguntó- De lo que me preguntan, no recuerdo nada- dijo Henry algo molesto- Tengo lagunas mentales y me preguntan de cosas que no tengo ni la más remota idea- dijo acabando su comida, dejándola en la barra y yéndose del lugar

Durante el viaje al museo, Henry no habló con ellos ni los miró, no los conocía pero sabía que Yami tenía amistad con ellos y sabía que con eso haría que no los interrogaran en un largo tiempo. Escuchó las indicaciones del que sería el maestro de Yami y prestó mucha atención. Tuvo que corregir mucho la historia que contaban porque nadie recordaba la verdadera. Algo enojado de que le dijeran cosas sin sentido sobre su presente

Cuando acabó, se fue al cuarto, se quitó el cinturón que llevaba sus cartas y se tiró a la cama

-Yugi- llamó Henry pero no obtuvo respuesta- Yugi- volvió a llamar pero se preocupó al no obtener respuesta. Tomó su cinturón y tomó el deck, tan pronto como su deck y su mano hicieron contacto, Henry calló como dormido a la cama pero con el deck en mano

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yami al ver que estaba en un cuarto blanco, con 5 figuras

-Es hora de que decidas- dijo uno de los presentes

-¿Decidir qué?- preguntó confundido Yami

-Es hora de que decidas si aceptarás o no la misión, pero recuerda que el pasado nos afecta y como nuestro futuro, podrías no existir- dijo el de acento inglés

-Desde que conocí a Yugi, he dicho que la aceptaría- dijo Yami algo molesto

-Pero no se trata de que lo hagas por alguien más, sino que lo hagas por decisión propia, de corazón- dijo el de acento egipcio

-Yami, responde con honestidad, si yo nunca hubiera aparecido, ¿habrías aceptado?- preguntó Yugi

-Recuerda que antes de que te conociera bien, te había dicho que sí, te dije que no importaba qué, yo quiero que la gente esté bien, incluso si la odio, mis amigos pertenecen al mundo y no quiero ponerlos en peligro- dijo Yami mirando las orbes amatistas de Yugi

-Serás el primero en 5000 años que viajará al pasado para comprender nuestras vidas- dijo el inglés- Comenzarás con la mía- dijo y todo para Yami se volvió negro

-Majestad, majestad, por favor despierte- decía una voz un poco aniñada. Yami se incorporó, descubriendo que se trataba del Mago Silencioso- ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo levantándose

-Eso fue muy peligroso, es bueno que esté bien- dijo otro niño, el espadachín silencioso

-¿Dónde está Yugi?- preguntó buscando con la mirada

-¿Desde cuándo le llama así?- preguntó extrañado el espadachín silencioso

-Creo que todavía sigue noqueado- dijo el Mago Silencioso- Es mejor llevarlo al palacio- dijo para tomar uno de sus brazos y pasarlo por sus hombros y el Espadachín Silencioso le imitó

Empezaron a volar por todo un pueblo en ruinas, todas las casas estaban en escombros, las posibilidades de que hubiera gente atrapada ahí eran altas, pero no se detuvieron, su abdomen tenía una herida poco profunda pero que sangraba en abundancia y eso hacía que Yami se sintiera débil a cada paso del tiempo

-Bien, nosotros no podemos entrar más allá de aquí pero el Hechicero Oscuro lo llevará hasta su habitación para sanarlo- dijo el Espadachín Silencioso para dejar a Yami en los pasillos y alguien lo tomara- Hechicero Oscuro, nos vemos al rato, todavía hay gente que necesita tu ayuda

-Sé que tengo que hacer, no te preocupes- le dijo una voz que Yami reconocía muy bien y que sonaba algo rara por el acento inglés que tenía

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, su mirada se hacía cada vez más difícil de mantener, apretaba su estómago con fuerza para tratar de detener la sangre que fluía en abundancia

-Bien amo, ya llegamos a su habitación- dijo para detenerse y pedir a los guardias que abrieran la puerta

-¿Por qué me traes?- preguntó con un hilo de voz debido a la falta de energía

-Necesito curarlo y cambiarle la ropa, usted no puede estar así- dijo mientras entraban y las puertas cerraban tras de ellos. El Hechicero Oscuro colocó a Yami sobre una cama extra que había, le quitó la parte de arriba del traje y comenzó a concentrarse para curar la herida de Yami

-¿Por qué gastas tus energías en mí?- preguntó Yami a Yugi

-Porque no puedo permitir que mi amo muera- dijo después de asegurarse que la herida se cerrara

Buscó entre las cosas un trapo con el cual limpiar la sangre que había derramado y poder cambiarle la camisa

-No se preocupe, le limpié la sangre para evitar que alguna toxina lo mate a la larga- dijo buscando la ropa que se pondría Yami

-Gracias- murmuró Yami

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó medio confundido de escuchar a su amo decir gracias

-No es nada, solamente un pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente- dijo Yami mientras se ponía la ropa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya se desapareció mucho tiempo, ¿no creen?- dijo Joey

-Tienes razón pero quizá está molesto

-¿Cómo saberlo si no sabemos nada de él?- cuestionó Tristán

-Su pasado es más trágico de lo que imaginábamos- dijo Malik

-Hay que ir a buscarlo, quizá está en su cuarto- dijo Ryo para que todos se encaminaran al cuarto, encontrándolo "dormido"

-Vaya, tan temprano y ya está durmiendo- exclamó Duke

-Recuerda que anoche no durmió bien- dijo Malik con intenciones pervertidas

-Pero es raro- dijo Joey

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desde pequeño, por más que viajara de Egipto a Japón o de Japón a Estados Unidos, siempre se ha acostumbrado a dormir con el horario, por más que hiciera tarea y estuviera cayéndose del sueño- dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro para despertarlo, pero al tocarlo, cayó de rodillas, completamente desmayado

-¡JOEY!- exclamaron todos y uno tras uno fueron cayendo en el mismo sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yugi, cuéntame- dijo Yami capturando la atención de su monstruo- Parece que he olvidado muchas cosas, así que me puedes recordar el inicio de esta guerra

-Pues bien, recuerdo que usted me había contado que Cristi… disculpe, Rosenkreuz es primo de usted y que, al ver que su propio padre lo elegía a usted, primo de él por parte materna y que eras hijo de pues, campesinos, como heredero, se enojó y fugó

-¿Hijo de campesinos?

-Bueno, usted describió así a sus padres porque siempre los había visto como gente a la que le faltaba dinero, pero aun así, usted tuvo muchos privilegios comparándolo con otros niños e incluso fue educado con los mejores soldados del ejército para que tuviera capacidad de luchar mano a mano o con armas- dijo Yugi

-Continúa

-Bien, al ser elegido usted como príncipe y heredero para ser rey de Inglaterra, Rosenkreuz se fue de fuga y comenzó a buscar a personas que no lo quisieran a usted en el poder y lo consiguió junto a monstruos fuertes pero usted tuvo el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, por lo que reforzó la seguridad por si algo sucedía y no se equivocó, tan pronto como atacaron, la gente ya se encontraba a los alrededores del palacio, protegidos por un muro casi impenetrable- dijo Yugi

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Bien, usted comenzó a responder pero los monstruos que tenía no eran buenos, aparecimos el Mago Oscuro, la Maga Oscura, el Mago Silencioso, el Espadachín Silencioso, el Mago del Caos Negro y yo, el Hechicero Oscuro- dijo Yugi- le entregamos unas cartas que usaría como último recurso pero que solo debían usarse en el último momento- dijo mientras suspiraba- Mejor no me atraso, tengo mis actividades que hacer y muchos heridos que sanar

-¿Por qué no peleas?- preguntó Yami

-Porque usted me lo prohibió- dijo Yugi

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿No sé acuerda de nada?- preguntó sorprendido Yugi. Yami negó con la cabeza- Bien, si en el remoto caso que todas sus fuerzas fallaran, yo debo estar completamente descansado para que el oponente crea que no hay más fuerza para defender y usted ganaría sin problemas debido a la destrucción de las bestias más poderosas del enemigo- dijo con un tono de voz triste

-No te pongas así- dijo sorprendiendo a Yugi- Si lo hice, quizá es porque puedes derrotarlo sin problemas, debes ser alguien fuerte y por eso decidí mantenerte hasta lo último

-E-eso creo- dijo algo sorprendido y triste de que todavía lo viera como un arma


	17. Chapter 17

-¿No sé acuerda de nada?- preguntó sorprendido Yugi. Yami negó con la cabeza- Bien, si en el remoto caso que todas sus fuerzas fallaran, yo debo estar completamente descansado para que el oponente crea que no hay más fuerza para defender y usted ganaría sin problemas debido a la destrucción de las bestias más poderosas del enemigo- dijo con un tono de voz triste

-No te pongas así- dijo sorprendiendo a Yugi- Si lo hice, quizá es porque puedes derrotarlo sin problemas, debes ser alguien fuerte y por eso decidí mantenerte hasta lo último

-E-eso creo- dijo algo sorprendido y triste de que todavía lo viera como un arma

-Bien, es mejor continuar- dijo Yami levantándose de golpe y caminando hacia afuera

-Amo, antes de irse, tome, le será necesario- dijo Yugi entregándole un líquido amatista

-¿Qué es?- preguntó confundido

-Si llega a ser herido, beba de esto y podrá seguir como si fuera un pequeño rasguño, cuando vuelva, me encargaré de curarlo- dijo sonriente

-Bien, confío en ti- dijo guardando el líquido entre sus ropas y se fue

Cuando salió de su cuarto, buscó la forma de salir del palacio y continuar con lo que sería la vida de Henry Tudor pero unas voces le llamaron

-¡Yami!- gritaron sus amigos y volteó a verlos

-¿Cómo entraron?- preguntó semi-alterado al ver que podrían correr un peligro si los veían con las ropas del futuro

-No tenemos ni la más remota idea- dijo Malik

-Pero nadie nos ve, así que pensarán que estás loco- dijo Joey

-No bromees aunque sea la verdad- le reprendió Duke

-Vengan, creo que Yugi podrá verlos- dijo mientras regresaba a la habitación y los guardias en automático abrían las puertas cerrándolas detrás de Yami pero, sus amigos al ser invisibles, la atravesaron sin problemas

-Amo, ¿qué hace…?- Yugi cortó la pregunta al ver a los amigos de Yami- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Yugi amablemente

-Luego te explico, debo irme- dijo Yami saliendo otra vez y dejando a sus amigos y a Yugi confundidos

-¿Me podrían explicar quiénes son y por qué usan ropa extraña?- preguntó amablemente Yugi mientras hacía sus actividades diarias

-¿Ropa extraña?- preguntó Joey

-Recuerda que venimos del futuro y para ellos, estas ropas son extrañas- le dijo Tristán

-¿Futuro?- preguntó confundido Yugi

-Metiste la pata Tristán- dijo Joey

-Mejor no peleen y me explican, ¿quieren?- preguntó Yugi parando y luego continuando sus actividades

-Bien, quizás debas guardar este secreto y Yami no te lo dirá pero…

-¿Yami?- preguntó confundido- Mi amo se llama Henry- dijo casi sin pensarlo y luego se puso pálido- Por favor no le digan que lo llamé por su nombre, me matará si lo sabe- dijo rápidamente que los demás casi no le entendieron

-Tranquilo, no diremos nada pero sería mejor que nos contaras sobre tu amo- dijo Malik tomando de los hombros a Yugi

-Está bien- dijo algo aliviado Yugi- Si quieren, siéntense en donde gusten, está limpio y dudo que a mi amo le moleste que se hayan usado sus cosas- dijo Yugi retomando lo que había dejado

-Bien, comienza, somos todo oídos- dijo Duke

-Bien, hace tiempo, mi amo y su primo Rosenkreuz eran algo unidos, competían por saber quién era mejor y que habilidades tenían, bueno, lo típico de un par de niños- dijo con cierta sonrisa- Mi amo fue como hijo de campesinos, porque la señora Tudor era hermana del señor Rosenkreuz pero ella se casó con un campesino y él con una condesa, aunque fueron campesinos y trabajaban para ganarse la vida, ellos eran más ricos que los demás niños con los que mi amo jugaba, cuando mi amo cumplió 8 años, entró al palacio para entrenar junto a su primo para el combate mano a mano

-Vaya, que duro

-Todavía, eso es la buena infancia- dijo Yugi mirándolos

-¿La parte buena?- preguntaron sorprendidos

-Bien, ambos entrenaron pero mi amo fue el único que se graduó a los 12 años, los demás niños esperaron hasta los 16 porque sus habilidades no eran muy buenas- dijo acomodando algunas hiervas- Su tío, al ver que era mejor que su propio hijo, decidió darle el puesto de príncipe y heredero de Inglaterra, su primo se enojó tanto que se fugó en busca de personas que no quisieran que alguien de procedencia campesina fuera príncipe, no tardó mucho y formó un grupo- dijo Yugi mientras reunía varias hiervas para revisarlas

-Wow, eso sí es duro- dijo Malik

-Todavía es parte de la bonita infancia

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, mi amo quedó al cuidado de sus tíos a la edad de 6 años, sus padres murieron en un asalto al hogar donde ambos vivían y mi amo se ha culpado por eso durante este tiempo, aunque no lo admita, él se siente culpable

-Bueno, ¿qué más?

-Bien, los tíos de mi amo murieron a los dos meses que se fugó su hijo, mi amo tomó el lugar de ambos y mi amo tuvo un mal presentimiento, mandó a construir un muro casi impenetrable para los humanos y él llamó a todo su pueblo cuando vio que había actividad extraña alrededor del pueblo, lo hizo justo a tiempo, un poco más y la gente no se habría salvado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Duke

-Bien, el enemigo mandó al ejército que reunió para atacar y matar a la gente para demostrar que su primo no estaba capacitado para ser príncipe pero no contaba con la inteligencia de mi amo y que tendría listo a un ejército para pelear y defender mientras que con ayuda de los que aseguran su protección, trajo a todos los ciudadanos

-Vaya

-Sí, y todavía empezaba, empezaron a pelear y Rosenkreuz había traído a monstruos fuertes, monstruos casi indestructibles porque se mezclaban unas magias y los monstruos, todos fueron robados y mi amo estaba casi vencido

-Entonces aparecieron el Mago Silencioso, Mago Oscuro, Maga Oscura, Espadachín Silencioso, Mago del Caos Negro y tú, el Hechicero Oscuro, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Ryo

-Así es- dijo sentándose para recuperar el aliento- Mi amo dio órdenes de que yo no participara hasta el último momento, todos los demás están peleando por sus vidas y las vidas de muchos otros con tal de salvarnos

-¿Qué sucedería si los demás fallas?- preguntó Tristán

-Si los demás fallaran, mi amo tiene la obligación de usarme como defensa y arma, en mi tengo un poder incalculable pero con cada monstruo y vida que fueron sacrificadas durante esta batalla, mis poderes incrementan, practico para no perder mi habilidad pero no salgo de aquí- dijo con un tono algo triste

-Vaya- dijo Joey- Que duro, yo no podría vivir así

-Yugi, dinos…

-¿Por qué me llamaron así?- preguntó aún más confundido

-Bien, es larga nuestra historia- dijo Ryo

-Pero trataremos de hacerla corta- dijo Duke

-Bien, tu amo, será nuestro amigo en el futuro, nos conoceremos cuando tengamos 5 años, él viajaría de Japón a Egipto, de Egipto a Estados Unidos

-Creo que sería mejor que me explicaran con los nombres de aquí

-Bien, ¿recuerdas que según la historia, los españoles invadieron lo que es Nueva España?

-Si

-Bien, más arriba de lo que es Nueva España, hay una región a la que no entran porque hay indios

-Sí, eso lo sé

-Bien, en el territorio que está arriba de Nueva España, dentro de 70 años Gran Bretaña colonizará esas tierras, convirtiéndose en las 13 colonias y el 14 de junio de 1775 se iniciará la independización de esta, dentro de los años siguientes, se convertirá en Estados Unidos

-Bien, creo que me puedo dar una idea- dijo Yugi

-Continúo- dijo Malik- En un viaje a Egipto, los padres de tu amo tendrán un accidente que les constará la vida, tu amo quedó huérfano porque no tenía familiar capaz de criarlo, todos querían la riqueza que su papá le dejó- dijo mientras trataba de recordar que seguía- Bien, luego de eso, tardó varios años en que las autoridades Japonesas y Egipcias

-¿Japón?

-Es una isla

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-¿Si sabes donde se encuentra China?

-Sí, es una de las potencias con las que trata mi amo

-Bien, enfrente de China debe haber una isla

-¿Esa isla es Japón?

-Si- dijo Duke- Continúo donde mi amigo se quedó- dijo con una sonrisa- Una vez que convenció a las autoridades de poder quedarse en Japón, iniciaron sus problemas, una chica llamada Tea lo acosa y no puede hacer nada, simplemente apartarla de él y pedir a los maestros que no dejen que se acerque a él

-¿Maestros?

-Los maestros son como los generales, según cada grupo de soldados, avanza según el general que les imparta, ¿no?

-Sí, así es

-Más o menos así son los maestros, ellos te enseñan matemáticas, geografía, historia, lenguas, etc.- dijo Joey- Pero hace unos meses recibió una caja extraña con un rompecabezas en ellas, lo armó y toda su vida comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente

-¿Rumbo diferente?

-Sí, le empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas y apareció un monstruo con gran similitud a ti

-¿A mí?

-Sí, muy parecido físicamente, en actitud, bueno, que decir, son la misma persona- dijo Joey con una sonrisa- Pero diferentes en cuanto a la relación entre tu amo que se llamaría Yami en nuestro tiempo y tú, que tendrías el nombre de Yugi en nuestra época

-¿Me pueden decir en que diferimos?

-Ammm, chicos, yo le explico, ustedes afuera- dijo Joey empujándolos- No dejes que entren- murmuró a Yugi y este asintió

-Bien, explícame en que diferimos en nuestra relación

-Bien, parece ser que ambos están enamorados- dijo poniendo un poco sonrojado a Yugi pero Joey ignoró eso- Y parece ser que tienen una relación seria por lo que me ha tocado ver-

-¿Seria? ¿En qué sentido?- dijo Yugi totalmente nervioso

-Me refiero a que ya han tenido relaciones o eso creo- dijo Joey mientras miraba detenidamente el cuarto

-Ammm, Joey, ¿puedo contarte algo?- preguntó Yugi

-Claro, no tengo problemas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Vaya, es bueno tener condición física_- pensaba Yami por cada golpe que esquivaba- _Creo que por esto no odiaré tanto a Henry por lo que me hizo_- pensaba algo sarcástico aunque agradecía en el corazón que no pasaran a más

Peleó con agilidad, se movía rápidamente y atacaba a los soldados del ejército enemigo, desgraciadamente, no tenía monstruos cerca para defenderlo de un ataque del Vorse Sangriento y fue herido en la pierna al tratar de esquivarlo

-Mierda- dijo Yami al ver su hueso (n/a: O.O ¿tan profundo fue el corte?), se arrastró a una casa que todavía podría mantenerse en pie para tratar de ver cómo detener el sangrado y recordó lo que Yugi le había dicho al salir- Si esto funciona de verdad, ojalá que me pueda arrastrar- dijo mientras ingería un poco.

Su sorpresa fue tal al ver que la magnitud de la herida cambiaba, se hacía cada vez más leve, hasta el punto en que nada más necesitaría presión para detener el sangrado

-Creo que tendré que arrancar un pedazo de la capa- murmuró mientras buscaba como cortarla y encontraba una pequeña navaja dentro de los cinturones y cortaba un pedazo de tela para poder ejercer presión en la herida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Joey sorprendido y alegre

-Si- dijo Yugi nervioso y sonrojado

-Pues creo que será mejor que se lo digas o te dejará como amigo- dijo Joey revolviéndole el cabello a Yugi- Por cierto, me gusta la ropa que te dio Yami

-Gracias, dice que le costó poder hacerla en secreto, el mismo la diseño, nadie, aparte de los guardias de afuera y los monstruos, sabe de mi existencia- dijo buscando la forma de quitarse la mano de Joey

-Pues creo que a eso se debe sus múltiples habilidades- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, desde pequeño siempre se ha destacado por hacer las cosas por sí mismo, me refiero a que puede hacer cosas que normalmente las mujeres harían- dijo mientras jugaba con las cosas que encontraba- En esta época es de mujeres sirvientas, además de ser cocinero y su propio mayordomo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, al saber que estaría enamorando a Yugi de Yami

-Bueno, creo que le agradeceré la próxima vez que me dé de comer- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- Pero mejor dejo que entren tus amigos y se presentan porque parece que ustedes me conocen mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco- dijo mientras quitaba el hechizo que no permitía a los demás entrar y continuaba trabajando

-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Tristán

-¿Por qué no nos dejaron entrar?- preguntó confundido Ryo

-Le expliqué todo lo que ha pasado en el futuro y la razón de nuestra estancia aquí- dijo Joey mientras buscaba como des-aburrirse- Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, les toca a ustedes presentarse

-Me llamo Tristán Taylor

-Ryo Bakura

-Malik Ishtar

-Duke Devlin

-Bien, creo que puedo hacerlos parte de este mundo, solamente que me costará un poco hacerlo- dijo mientras flotaba para alcanzar las hiervas que estaban en estantes altos- Claro, si ustedes quieren- dijo mientras los revisaba

-Claro, si podemos ayudar a nuestro amigo, no hay problema- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo-

-Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer, es buscarles ropa para que no sea raro cuando se vuelvan visibles ante los demás- dijo Yugi mientras comenzaba a buscar algo que les sirviera

-Creo que podríamos asaltar un poco de ropa- dijo Joey mirando a Tristán con complicidad- Ya volvemos- dijo y se fueron corriendo en busca de lo que les quedaría mejor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor Kaiba, ¿ha visto al señor Halackti y a sus amigos?

-No- contestó fríamente

-¿Podría buscarlos fuera?- preguntó el maestro

-No tengo tiempo, debo ver a Kaiba Corp., y a mi hermano- dijo mientras se iba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye, hermano- dijo Mokuba llamando la atención de Kaiba

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nunca me has presentado a tus compañeros- dijo mientras miraba al suelo- Tu ya conoces a mis maestros y compañeros

-Eso es porque estoy a cargo de ti- dijo fríamente

-Pero no es justo, tu sabes quién me gusta y sabes qué relación tenemos- dijo algo enojado

-Puede, pero es porque soy tu tutor y debo saber qué haces y que no haces- dijo algo enfadado

-Vamos- empezó a insistir Mokuba

Así se pasaron casi toda la tarde, al final, Mokuba logró convencer a Kaiba de llevarlo para conocer a su mayor rival, supo que estaba en su cuarto y lo llevó hasta la ventana de este para que lo viera

-Seto, ¿no se te hace raro que esté dormido a esta hora?

-Puede, pero no es de mi incumbencia- dijo fríamente

-¿No será que está enfermo?- preguntó abriendo la puerta de golpe y, antes de llegar a Yami, tropezó contra los pies de Duke cayendo en el mismo sueño

-¡MOKUBA!- llamó Kaiba entrando y cerrando la puerta de golpe, pero al tocar a Mokuba, también perdió el conocimiento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, regresamos- dijeron ambos trayendo un montón de tela

-Tuvimos que tomar tela, no podíamos arriesgarnos con ropa hecha- dijo Joey

-Bien, pero creo que tendré que esperar a mi amo para que las haga- dijo con una sonrisa medio nerviosa al ver un montón de tela

-¿No puedes hacerlo con magia?

-Podría pero nunca aprendí a hacer ropa- dijo con un sonrojo- Es que no soy bueno sacando diseños del aire y confeccionarlos- dijo bajando la mirada- Lo mío solamente es ser un hechicero guerrero

-¿Cómo hiciste la ropa que traes puesta?- preguntó Ryo

-No la hice yo, la hizo mi amo, tomó tela y la usó en mí- dijo mientras tomaba su capa, mirando su traje

-Vaya, incluso antes de nacer como Yami, él sabía coser- dijo Duke con una sonrisa

-Bien, mientras comenzaré a preparar lo que los hará humanos en esta época, pero tendrán que quedarse conmigo aquí hasta que termine mi amo los trajes- dijo subiendo para bajar con varios frascos e irse de la habitación

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Tristán aburrido

-No lo sé, quizá tratar de saber cómo nos veríamos como alguien de la alta sociedad- dijo Malik

-Será aburrido pero bueno- dijo Duke para sentarse en el suelo y buscar algo con qué dibujar mientras esperaban a Yami

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pelearon por un largo rato hasta que lograron expulsar momentáneamente al enemigo de una gran zona, Yami iba algo herido de los brazos y piernas, agradecía que la capa lo salvara de varios ataques al usarla como distractor

-Majestad, creo que los monstruos deberían llevarlo- dijo un guardia

-No se preocupen, estaré bien- dijo Yami tratando de imitar el acento

-Majestad, usted llevó más ataques que nosotros juntos, casi pierde un brazo el día de hoy- dijo mientras veía como Yami apretaba más su brazo derecho

-Está bien- dijo parando, chifló para llamar al Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza- Me iré con él, los veo allá- dijo mientras comenzaba el ascenso para poder descansar sus extremidades

Al llegar, el Dragón lo dejó cerca de su ventana, él entendió y bajó para recorrer lo que le quedaba de camino, los guardias se preocuparon al verlo en tal estado pero él dio señales para que intervinieran

-Por lo que veo, están aburridos- dijo Yami capturando la atención de sus amigos- Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo antes de ser bombardeado- Solamente necesito que Yugi me ayude

-¿Estar bien?- preguntó Joey- Tienes un hueso fracturado, en tus piernas se ven los miles de ataques que tienes, la venda improvisada quiere decir que hirieron a gravedad y que tuviste que ejercer presión para evitar que la sangre saliera, si eso es estar bien, no me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando estés herido

-Casi no me duele- dijo Yami- Este cuerpo está tan acostumbrado a recibir ataques que no me dolió cuando me fracturaron el brazo- dijo tirándose a la cama, haciendo una expresión de dolor al tirarse

-Si será idiota- dijo Yugi con voz autoritaria- No se tire que lo que hará será abrir las heridas que tiene en la espalda, ha estado a peligro de muerte pero esto puede lastimarlo más de lo que duele hacerse unas heridas- dijo mientras lo levantaba- Será mejor que salgan, no va a ser bonito esto- dijo mientras los empujaba y no permitía el paso de ninguno

-¿Por qué dices que no será bonito?

-¿Acaso dejaría que lo vieran en ropa interior?- preguntó algo celoso

-No- dijo Yami- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa

-No- dijo Yugi mientras buscaba un montón de juguetes con los que hacer sufrir a Yami, recibiría un buen castigo pero valdría la pena


End file.
